My Mate
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Severus Snape finds out that Harry Potter is his mate, Sev is a vampire and has not been in the UK for years. Watch as Severus gains the trust of Harry! smart Harry! Slytherin Ginny GW/DM SS/HP both vampires
1. Chapter 1

MY MATE

Chapter 1

When Voldemort first started taking over the wizarding world many people left - not to another country, but aboard a ship on the water. Severus Snape, being a vampire and a great potions master, had been offered a place in Voldemort's inner circle. Even though he was 'asked', it was, in reality, a do it or die threat. He then found out his friend, Lucius Malfoy, was a Death Eater and a plan formed.

At the age of seventeen, he had made a potion that would let a vampire live an almost normal life. Being out in the sun, holy water and a dagger through the heart no longer posed a threat. It had taken him seven years of hard work to develop the potion, but to actually be able to go outside without putting cream on his exposed skin was worth the effort. The cream was a yellow colour and it made his skin look horrible. He used to put a glamour over his teeth, otherwise they would have been unnaturally white. Moreover, his two fangs were sharp and pointy, even though they sank back into his gums after feeding.

He had continued using the cream for a while, but now he was fine, as the potion worked wonderfully. He was actually getting used to not needing the cream and glamours. In other words, he was a sexy, black haired male, standing at 6' 2", with a trim frame.

He had planned his escape very well, knowing Voldemort knew nothing about boats, and the man would not look for him out on the vast oceans. The ship was magical, with many different wards on it, such as, water could never get inside, they would never be able to fall overboard, even if they tried and no matter how much magic they used it could not be detected by anyone outside the wards. The ship was unplottable, so no one could find them. Severus had known he would need them, if he were taking children, as little ones did accidental magic, no matter how trained they were.

He had one thing to do before he left, though. He found people to take with him, including his brother, Sebastian, and others that had wanted to come, should this exact senario come to pass. He also kidnapped several infants including Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Alexander Avery, along with bringing his sister, Serena, a 12 year old squib and their injured mother.

After finding people to look after the children, they would set sail with enough provisions to keep them at sea for a very long time. They also brought a house elf along as it was able to apparate on and off the moving ship, something wizards were not able to do.

To do something like that, buying a boat and fleeing so that Voldemort could not get him, and then kidnapping children of Death Eaters, was a great accomplishment. Severus had kidnapped them wanting to give them a life where they could make their own choices, and not be brought up with prejudiced views. No child deserved to be brought up deprived of love, attention and care, as Severus knew if they would be, if they stayed with their families.

No one would ever find out what happened to Severus Snape, Serena Avery, her mother or any of the children, because most did not care, as a war was slowly spreading around England faster than a curse.

As soon as the newborn children were in cribs, Serena came to tell him that they were asleep as her mother had told her to. He nodded to her, then she sat at the side of the boat smiling. She had never been this happy before. Her father had been horrible to her mother and herself, and everything would be all right now. Samantha, her mother, was scared having never been on one of these floating contraptions before, but Severus assured her that they would be fine.

Taking one last look at the land, he knew it was time to go before anyone saw them. Starting the engine of the key to his, and their, freedom, the ship slowly moved away from the pier, then it moved faster. The lights behind them began to get dimmer and dimmer as the city became smaller and smaller, the farther they went.

Severus had spent a long time learning about boats and ships. He had found what he was looking for in a surplus gunboat, of the muggle Royal Navy. He had had it completely refurbished into a one hundred and fifty foot yacht, with cannons and ammunition, on board. He knew that there were pirates still sailing the oceans, and maybe other dangers. He had also spent a lot of time learning about lighthouses, navigation and everything else of importance.

He had a magical map of the seas where every bit of dry land was marked down, as well as every port, the ship dock in, but Severus knew he would only be using them in case of an emergency.

When they were out of sight of land, and Samantha, and most of the other adults and the children were asleep, Severus stopped the ship. He stared out into the distance in the direction that used to be his home.

"Goodbye, know that I will be back one day, if only for a short time," he said, sadly, as he imagined all the lights that seemed to twinkle at him.

"Don't worry Sev," his brother Sebastian tried to reassure him.

"How can I not worry, Seb? That was our home, the place mum and dad brought us up in," Severus replied.

"Don't worry, everything will be still there. The Fidelius will hold it."

"Nevertheless, I will not go back, except for one reason," Severus said, tightening the rope.

"I know that. 'Night, Sev," said Sebastian, going off to bed.

"Night," Severus called back.

Severus did not go to his bed straight away, but merely sat there in the kitchen drinking a coffee, and thinking of the reason he would eventually go back home. He knew he had a mate out there somewhere and when his mate turned seventeen he would know instantly.

He had known since he was eleven, that he would have a mate who would be turned into a vampire like himself, and live with him for all eternity. He had not exactly worried about that until he became sexually active. He engaged in sex many times, but no one felt right to him because none of these partners were his mate. He wondered, sometimes, what his mate would be like. He hoped it was neither a light, nor a dark side person, as the light side was stupid to believe there was only good and evil. The dark side, on the other hand, was stupid to think muggles were the cause of their problems. Someone neutral, who was not on either side, would be fine to him.

When he had left that day, he had known that his mate may die before being turned, but since he did not know who his mate was, he could hardly take everyone with him just in case. When the time came to collect his mate, only then would he go back. Even then it would be only to collect his mate, and after that he would be gone, especially if the war was still raging.

It was not long before he was too tired to stay up any longer, knowing he was going to have to move the ship tomorrow. They were in no rush to go anywhere, as they were planning on staying on the ocean. That was something else he knew, as that was safest place where they could actually stay the night. He got to sleep fairly easy as the ship did not move in the wind like most boats, thanks to magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the end of fifth year, Harry was lost in thought as he rode the Hogwarts Express back to London, dreading his return to Privet Drive and his horrible muggle relatives. He drifted off to sleep and his dreams brought back unpleasant memories of his childhood.

Harry Potter had lived all of his life in a cupboard under the stairs, never even aware of any world except that which his aunt and uncle allowed him to see. Petunia Dursley was the older sister of Lily Potter, but Petunia and Vernon hated magic and the magical world with such a passion rthat they took their hatred out on a fifteen month old baby. On the other hand their son, Dudley, was a fat, spoiled little brat who enjoyed tormenting his smaller, more helpless cousin.

To protect their little "Duddykins", Petunia's sickenly sweet nickname for her own "normal" baby, the horrendous couple put their nephew into the cupboard under the stairs. It was because Harry had odd things happen around him which scared the adults so they beat and starved him, and locking him away to try and get rid of the freakiness inside him.

As he grew up, the only thing that his relatives told him about his mother and father was that they were drunk losers who never worked a day in their lives, and that they had died in a car crash. The same crash that left him an orphan with an ugly scar on his forehead. It would be years before the little boy would understand why his life was so awful, and that he had been lied to, too.

Things changed for Harry when, just before his eleventh birthday, an envelope came for him adressed as follows;

Harry Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

The return address read;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Holding the letter in a shaking hand, Vernon looked his equally frightened wife and gulped.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Dudley asked in a terrifed voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nu...Nothing Duddy dear," Petunia replied, trying to reassure her son.

"Vernon, what do we do?"

"We ignore it, Pet. There's nothing they can do. They've left us alone so far. If we don't respond, nothing will happen."

"But, the address!" Petunia wailed.

"Stop this!" Vernon demanded. "It is over!"

"That envelope is addressed to me!" Harry yelled, reaching for it.

"Boy! Go to your cupboard! This is nothing to do with you," Vernon ordered.

"Dudders, if you will?"

An evil grin came over Dudley's face as he dragged the smaller, weaker boy towards the stairs. Dudley was very obese for an eleven year old, and quite strong, and Harry, who was starved more often then not, was unable to fight his cousin off. The larger boy had no trouble throwing the smaller boy inside of the small room.

Vernon smiled fondly at his son.

"That's it. It's definitely over."

Unfortunately for Vernon Dursley, he was very wrong.

Over the next week, the house was flooded with a lot of envelopes, each with the same address, each destroyed by Vernon. The beginning of the following week found hundreds of more envelopes pouring through the mail slot before Vernon gave up and decided to take the family away in the middle of the night.

At 2 o'clock in the morning, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, dragging a weakly struggling Harry, left the house and walked quickly down the driveway towards the car.

"'ere now! Let 'arry go!"

The Dursley's came to a halt and looked towards the street. There framed by the light of the streetlamps stood a gigantic figure, a man, dressed in a large coat that looked like it was made of animal skins.

"Wh...who are you?" Vernon demanded, his voice wavery with fear.

"Name's 'agrid. Rubeus 'agrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at 'ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 'ere to pick up 'arry. Albus Dumbledore, the 'eadmaster, sent me to get 'arry when 'e din't answer 'is letter."

"I refuse to let him go! He is not going to learn about magic!"

"Magic?" Harry asked, increduously. "You told me that there was no such thing as magic."

"'e lied to you, 'arry. Now, come wit' me, please."

"Dudders, don't you let him go."

"And, just how is a great, ugly muggle like yerself gonna stop me from takin' 'im?"

That said, Hagrid advanced toward where the very obese man and his slightly less obese son were standing.

"Duddykins, let him go!" Petunia squealed in a high pitched, frightened voice.

Hagrid stopped his advance, as Harry was released and ran over to him.

"If I go with you, will you answer my questions?"

"As best I'm able, 'arry."

"Then, I'm ready to go."

Harry sighed as his thoughts ran through his five years at Hogwarts as if in fast motion. His meeting his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Being sorted into Griffyndor, meeting his Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, his professors, including Professor Quirell, the Defense Against the Darks Arts instructor, and the other residents of the school. He was the most impressed when he met the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but when he found out that it was Dumbledore who left him with his relatives, he was not as impressed.

He loved learning magic, but there were things that puzzled him, especially things that happened to an eleven year old. When he went to get his things from Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping center, he was witness to Hagrid removing a very small package from a Gringotts vault, after Harry had found out that he had his own vault. Why would the half-giant point out to a child that he was picking up something secret for the headmaster. Later in the year, Harry found out that the package contained the Sorcerer's Stone, a gem that could help Voldemort be returned to his body.

Even more strange was the fact that Hermione, Ron and himself seemed to be the only ones who thought that the Stone was in danger. In fact, the trio went after the thief, who turned out to be Professor Quirell, who had been possessed over the summer by Voldemort's spirit. Harry was able to both the rescue the Stone and destroy Voldemort's host's body.

He was sent back to the Dursleys for the summer, where he met a house elf with good intentions, but a bad way of trying to protect Harry. The little elf, Dobby, told him that returning to Hogwarts

would be too dangerous, but when Harry would not listen to him, he performed some unauthorized magic. He dumped Aunt Petunia's fancy cake onto the head of Mrs. Mason, the wife of Vernon's biggest client. As a result, Harry earned a reprimand from the Ministry of Magic, for underage magic, and Vernon locked the teen into his bedroom with bars on his windows, and locks on the door.

When Ron had heard no word from, he and two of his older brothers, twins Fred and George, rescued Harry with Mr. Weasley's flying car. Later, when Harry and Ron were blocked from getting through the brick arch between the muggle and wizarding world, it was Ron's brilliant idea to fly the car to Hogwarts. At school, they were caught by Filch, the nasty caretaker, and taken to Professor McGonagall, where Ron cheekily reminded her that school had quite started yet, so she could not take points.

Again Harry's instincts were working overtime as the school was invaded by a monster and children were once again both in danger and the solution to the problem. The monster turned out to be a sixty foot basilisk, the lived in the Chamber of Secrets, a place that the professors claimed was non existent. Harry and Ron went into the Chamber looking for Ginny Weasley, Ron's kidnapped little sister. Harry fought and killed the basilisk with a sword after confronting the spirit of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle, who would later become Voldemort.

When Dumbledore sent Harry back to Privet Drive, saying he was safe there, Harry definitely knew something was going on. Living with beatings and starvation, was infinitely more safe, Harry thought sarcastically.

The summer before third year brought more information to light, for the thirteen year old. He was able to trick Vernon into signing his permission form for Hosmeade weekends, but threating him saying that Dumbledore would be checking. He found that he could get even with Vernon's older sister, Marge, by blowing her up like a balloon, when she bad mouthed his parents. He packed his things and ran from the house, ending up at the Leaky Cauldron where he lived for the rest of the summer. He was enjoying his time alone doing his homework, eating ice cream, and no chores, when Ron and the Weasleys showed up.

Harry was stunned. He knew that Arthur Weasley worked at the Ministry in the Misuse of muggle Artifacts office, a very low paying job, but he and his family had just returned from visiting the oldest Weasley boy, Bill, who worked in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Where were they getting their money for all of these purchases.

While at the Cauldron, Harry heard about an escaped convict by the name of Sirius Black who was the first person to ever escape from the wizard prison, Azkaban. He also learned about the dementors, the phantom-like creatures that guarded the prison, and were capable of sucking out souls. That was all he was told, but Harry was positive that many things were being kept from him, and upon arriving at Hogwarts he found out he was right.

The dementors were stationed around the school, and the headmaster and professors used their threat and others to try and keep Harry out of the wizarding village. Dumbledore had evn tried using Remus Lupin, the new DADA professor, who, it turned out, was a close friend of his parents and a werewolf. When Harry could not get much infortmation from him, he let the professor teach him the Patronus Charm, the only known defense against dementors, then went into the village with the other third years and above.

Once there, Harry was able to overhear Professor MCGonagall talking about Sirius Black as being the person who betrayed his parents, and that he was also was Harry's godfather. Dumbledore's reasoning for keeping Harry in the castle was, because he thought Harry would go after Black. Harry, on the other hand, only wanted to stay safe and hope that his godfather would be returned to prison.

It came to a head when Harry went to rescue Ron who had been trapped by a large black dog who resembled a grim, an omen of death. The grim turned out to be Sirius Black, whose animagus form was a big, black dog. An animagus was a witch or wizard who was able to change into an animal using their inate magic. Also, in the Shrieking Shack, a very haunted place, was Remus Lupin and Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Harry listened to Sirius' story, about how he was not the betrayer, but it was Peter Pettigrew, another friend of the Potters. He was a small, nervous boy and had grown up into a small, nervous man. When James wanted to use Sirius as their secret keeper, Sirius convinced the Potters to use Peter as he would not attract attention. James and Lily never knew how wrong they were when Pettigrew betrayed them, then spent the next twelve years in his animagus form as the Weasley pet rat.

Harry demanded proof, and Sirius told his godson that he went to Azkaban because when he confronted Peter, Peter accused him of the killings, cut off his finger, blew up the street and changed into his animagus form. Together, Sirius and Remus forced Pettigrew back into his human form, then they took the traitor to Dumbledore. As Pettigrew was being questioned, Lupin transformed into his werewolf form, allowing Peter to escape and causing Sirius to have to go into hiding and Harry back to Privet Drive Drive.

Harry sat in Dudley's second bedroom, questions about Albus Dumbledore flowing through his mind. The headmaster had seen Pettigrew with own eyes, but claimed that he could not pove Sirius in innocent without the rat in custody. That had not sounded right to Harry as Dumbledore, being the most powerful wizard in the world, should at least have been able to get Sirius a trial, something he had been denied.

The summer was another puzzle for Harry. The Weasley's took Harry to the Quidditch World Cup match, but before the game could be played Death Eaters attacked, destroying the wizard camping grounds and torturing the muggle landowners. Harry then spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow, the Weasley's home.

Fourth year brought the Triwizard Tournament to Hogwarts, and two things happened to Harry. One, Ron showed just how jealous he could be when Harry was entered into the Tournament, by someone hoping to cause him pain, and would not tell the redhead how he did it. Two, during the last task, he and the real Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory were portkeyed to a graveyard, where Cedric was murdered by Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew's nickname, and then used blood forcibly taken from Harry to return Voldemort to a mostly human form.

The villain turned out to be the newest DADA professor, Mad-Eye Moody, a retired auror and close friend of Dumbledore's. Only it was not the real auror, it was a Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch, JR, who attempted to kill Harry, after Voldemort's failure. Voldemort was back and Harry was headed back to Little Whinging.

Harry's fifth summer was going to be the start of a disastrous time for Dumbledore, because he kept the teen from any important information about the wizarding world. Of course, until something happened, the headmaster would not it would not be fixable. Not even remotely fixable.

One day Harry and Dudley had gone to a park, when Dudley began taunting Harry about Cedric's death, when everything went pitch black. When the temperature suddenly dropped, Harry felt his stomach drop as he realized that dementors were on Privet Drive. He had been told that it was not possible as there were wards to protect him from magical beings. Knowing that he would more then likely be in trouble, but he had to safe himself and his fat cousin, Harry tried to cast his Patronus. It took him three tries before his silver stag named Prongs, after his dad's animagus form, jumped from his wand and chased off the dementors.

To top it off, he found out that his childhood babysitter, Mrs. Figg was a squib, and that Dumbledore had her watching him, but she never reported the abuse he suffered. Then, he heard from first Dumbledore, then Arthur Weasley and finally Sirius to just stay put. More bad news arrived when he received a message from the Ministry telling him Aurors were coming to snap his wand, and that he was suspended from Hogwarts.

He received another message telling him that he would be given a trial, in which Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge tried to silence about from talking about Voldemort's return. To his surprise, Dumbledore showed up, defended him and got him off, but then proceeded to ignore him. Afterwards, he was taken to Grimmauld Place, his godfather's family home.

He was stunned to find that not only were Ron and Hermione staying there, they were allowed to know what was happening. Harry realized he was only allowed there because of his status as the Light's weapon.

He spent the summer holiday in bad mood, unsure why he was angry almost all of the time, but knew it had something to do with the headmaster ignoring him. He also had to worry that because of Fudge and the Ministry, he was considered to be a delusional, attention seeking child. Nobody wanted to believe that he had not just portkeyed Cedric to the graveyard, kill him, then bring back his body. He could not believe how sarcastic he was becoming.

At Hogwarts, while the students simply avoided him, the new DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge, or Umbitch as he had began calling her, gave Harry detentions for trying to convince his fellow students that Voldemort really was back. She used a blood quill on him which caused the lines he was forced to write to become embedded into the back of his hand. At those times, he felt that he hated her more then he did Voldemort.

Another problem facing him were the dreams had been having seemed to become more real to him, and he found out that they were more then dreams, when he witnessed Arthur Weasley being attack by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Dumbledore arranged for him to be taught Occlumency, a mind blocking art, but he failed to understand the art and the man teaching him got angry and left. With no success, Dumbledore tried to find someone else to teach him, before giving up.

The worst vision happened when he dreamed of Voldemort torturing his godfather scaring him into doing something rash. When he tried to use the floo in Umbridge's office, he was captured by her Slytherin inquisition squad. While he was held captive, he learned that Umbridge had sent the dementors after him, and then she risked Azkaban for attempting to use the cruciatus curse on him.

Help came in unusual way, when the DADA professor had summoned the Potions Mistress, a Ms. Malroy and demanded veritiserum, the truth potion from her. The Slytherin Head of House appeared in Umbridge's office, and even though she was a pureblood, she did feel the same as Voldemort, so she refused to help the angry woman. Harry yelled a message to the Potions professor, not knowing if she understood, before being able to trick Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. There, she insulted the centaurs, and Harry left her to face them while he left to try and save Sirius.

When Harry reached the MInistry, he realized it was a trap, and, to his horror watched as an insane Death Eater and Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange forced his godfather behind the veil from which noone ever returned.

Then, Voldemort entered the Ministry and possessed Harry while facing off with Dumbledore. The dark lord kept taunting the headmaster, trying to get the old man to kill Harry, before the teen was able to throw out the bastard by thinking about the love he felt for his family. Once free, Voldemort left, while Harry was portkeyed to the headmaster's office.

When Dumbledore finally explained about the prophecy and why Voldemort wanted him dead, Harry destroyed the headmaster's office in a fit of rage. He had lost his godfather and found out that he, a teenager, was expected to kill the most powerful Dark Lord in fifty years.

Harry came out of thinking as the Hogwarts Exprees pulled into King's Cross station. He was aware that something was off about the prophecy, but he would find out what if it was the last thing he did.

Passing through the arch, back into the muggle world, Harry watched as memebers of Dumbledore's secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix, threatened Vernon about his treatment of Harry.

On the ride back to Privet Drive, Harry was not aware that his life was going to be changing, all for the better for himself, and not for Dumbledore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The reactions to the kidnapping.

--------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy's reaction

--------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy had been grateful when his wife had been able to produce an heir, as they had been told she may be able to bear children. He named his son, Draco Lucius, and the older man could not wait until he could begin teaching his child about the Dark Arts.

A month after his son had been born, Lucius realized that Draco seemed to be taking forever to grow. It occured to him that he could use an aging potion to help him along, but decided against it, as it could backfire. Besides, the only Potions Master he would trust to make it, seemed to have dropped off of the face of the earth. Or, so he thought.

When he had become a Death Eater, he had promised his lord his first, and only, son, unless he had a child with another woman. That was unthinkable, because there was no guarantee that the child would be a boy, and it would be bastard to boot. Also, he did not want to think about the Dark Lord's reaction, if he found out.

One evening, soon after he had worried about Draco he decided to get himself a fire whiskey, without summoning a house elf. Later on, he would find himself wondering if things would have been better if he had not been the one who found the empty room.

As he passed his son's room, he saw that his son was missing from his crib, but thought that his wife, Narcissa, had simply taken him to their bedroom. He drank a few glasses of his fire whiskey, before he joined his wife. He felt his heart racing when he saw that she was asleep, and hisn son was nowhere in sight.

"Dobby!" Lucius called sternly.

A small green, house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes, Ma..Master?" he stuttered.

"Where is Draco?!" the blond haired man demanded.

"I's so...sorry, Master, but I's is not sensing him in the manor," Dobby replied from his place on the floor, cringing in fear.

"Go before I kill you," Lucius snarled, so upset that he forgot to use the cruciatus curse on the frightened creature.

He quickly put a sleeping spell on Narcissa and hurried downstairs to the entrance foyer. From this point he could access the every inch of the mansion using a specially designed tracking charm. His anger mounted when all he could detect were his wife, himself and the house elves.

Frustrated, he pulled out a medallion that he kept on himself at all times. It was linked to an ankle bracelet was supposed to never come off of his son. It was blank. He suddenly found himself regretting not adding a charm that would tell him if his son was alive, or not.

"Fuck!" Lucius hissed. He could not understand why the charm had not worked, as he been taught it by the Dark Lord himself.

Coming to regret all the drinks he had consumed as they made clear thinking extremely difficult, he headed to his study to decide his next course of action.

Just over an hour later, and a sobriety potion, he apparated out of the mansion, and went to an orphanage. It was home to all the children who had lost their families to Voldemort. He paused for a minute to check the wards and was pleased to find that they were minimal.

He walked into the nursery and cast a sleeping spell over the infant occupants, before he looked for and found the palest child. Thankful that it was a boy, because gender transfiguration was beyond his ability. He then proceeded to put the spells on the little boy that would make him look like a perfect likeness to Draco. He put the spare ankle bracelet, on the baby, very glad that he had gotten extras in case something happened to the original.

The charms would have to be renewed on his "son's" sixteenth birthday, as they could not last any longer then that. If, at some point, the real Draco came home alive, he could always kill the child he had stolen.

His return home went undetected, and he put the boy into the crib in the nursery. Now, he knew that he would ahve to hope the Dark Lord never discovered his deception, or Lucius would be dead.

"I hope he never finds out," Lucius sighed to the sky. But, he was not certain if he was referring to Voldemort or his real son.

Unknown to Lucius, his fellow Death Eaters who had also lost their children had done the same thing. They replaced their lost children with stolen ones. They knew that sooner or later they would be found out, but they hoped it was not until much later.

The entire scheme came unravelled when the children turned eleven years old, and their magic overcame the disguise spells.

Narcissa had gone mental when she found outthat her son was not Draco Malfoy, but a half-blood with a muggle father, by the name of Andrew Landerson.

She immediately contacted the Ministry for Magic demanding, along with the other duped mothers, that their real children be found. In the meantime, the children were under the threat of death if they revealed what was happening, and caused any embarrassment to the purebloods.

To Lucius', and the other disgraced Death Eaters distaste, the few free Death Eaters who had not been captured or had no children, had taken the failed plotters to the Malfoy dungeons. There they had used tortures that Voldemort had used before his downfall.

They were not punished for their schemes, but for their failure in getting caught. The punishment for the deception would come from the Dark Lord, himself.

The disgraced Death Eaters were also warned to find their children by the time they would have graduated from Hogwarts.

If they didn't, all the participants and their families, as well as the fake children would suffer an extremely painful death.

They only had six years to find their real offspring, so they cooperated and met frequently trying to track them.

Three years later, after Wormtail had restored the Dark Lord to a new body and since the rat had kept Voldemort apprised of what was going on in the wizarding world, their lord agreed with how everything was handled. His punishments brought the disgraced Death Eaters to the brink of death, and then were told that only basic healing spells could be used.

During fifth year, when the Ministry was trying very hard to destroy Harry Potter's reputation, Lucius and the others were desperate enough to bribe Fudge to use the Aurors and Unspeakables to search for the heirs. They made the Ministry people take unbreakable vows to not reveal what they were doing during their seaches. Lucius was confident that their troubles would soon be over.

As such, the families were shocked and astounded when the Ministry searches revealed no trace of the missing children.

At the end of fifth year, after the battle at the Ministry, when Lucius and the others were locked away in Azkaban, Fudge called off the searches. Unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, the vows they had forced on the Ministry searchers were broken, as the searches had been conducted in good faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer After 5th Year

Over the years on board the ship, Severus had changed. Since he no longer needed to hide when the sun was up, he had developed a tan. It was as if he was no longer a vampire.

Some part of Severus felt like a coward for having run when people were fighting. Even though he had not wanted to join the war, he knew what he had done for the Death Eater children, and the others helped him through any crisis of conscience he had.

Also, he had wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore or his organization,

because the old wizard was

manipulative and the group followed him blindly.

He did not want to be a Death Eater, his only other option, because Voldemort was a murdering, half-blood bastard.

That was not what Severus was, even with his vampire problem, because he did not commit murder, unless he absolutely had no other choice.

Many people assume Vampires are blood-sucking monsters, however, in many cases that is very far from the truth. They need to drink blood to survive, unless they had Snape's potions, but that did not mean they killed.

Vampires usually find mates before settling down, but, if they do not, then they need to drink from people, using their hypnosis. The person does not die because the vampire stops when they are full, so no one is seriously hurt.

There are good vampires, like Severus, but, unfortunately there are also evil vampires, just like there are good and evil humans. However, the Ministry had declared Vampires dark, as well as Werewolves, and other creatures. The prejudiced purebloods that ran the Ministry made the regulations, thinking of them as half-breeds, scum or dangerous beasts.

They were not considered beings, but creature, a lower, very insulting classification.

However, it was mostly all forgotten when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, as a baby. Most people were happy to put out of their minds, anything concerning Vampires or Werewolves.

Dolores Umbridge, undersecretary to the Minister, was extremely angry as the new attitude put her hard work to waste.

She had been annoyed, as she had been so close to getting all the half-breeds executed. So, what did that brat, Harry Potter, do? Defeat the Dark Lord. Then, Crouch was out and Fudge was the was the new Minister. It meant that she had to start from scratch in convincing Cornelius Fudge to her side.

For twenty years, the toad-like woman had campaigned for the death penalty for all dark creatures, but the best she gained was disenfranchising the werewolves. The vampires would disappear before they could be caught. They couldn't hold jobs, except in the muggle world, and that would often backfire on them.

Finally, she thought her time had come when after Harry's fourth year, he had claimed that Voldemort was back. Just before Harry was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Umbridge had tried to kill him off, with Dementors, but he successfully fought them off.

She would have settled for his being expelled, but it did not work out for her. Not only did the boy not get expelled, thanks to that interferring headmaster, he was allowed to return to school. He did not even get suspended. Again, her work was for nothing.

She did not care if Voldemort was back she wanted her revenge for her all work being put to waste. She had spent her life in the ministry convincing them that half-breeds should be executed.

Her chance came when, after Harry was acquitted at his trial, Fudge wanted someone inside Hogwarts, she got him to appoint her to the position.

She got satisfaction in giving Harry detentions, trying to make him react in pain to her blood quill, but he had refused to give her the satisfaction. He never once showed he was in pain and that annoyed the witch to no end.

At the end of the year, she caught the boy using her floo, after she had banned all floo use, so she threatened the boy with veritaserum to find out about Dumbledore's secret weapon. When that did not work, she threatened to use the cruciatus curse.

At that point, Hermione opened her mouth and told Umbridge that she could show her the weapon in the Forbidden Forest.

Umbridge knew that if she could find Dumbledore's weapon, Cornelius would do anything for her. Jumping at the chance, she demanded that Harry and Hermione to take her to it.

Uneasily, the toad followed the teen into the Forbidden Forest and she freaked when they were confronted by centaurs. The two teenagers left the DADA professor with the "half-breeds" she feared.

Later, she was then taken to St. Mungo's.

Harry was sent back to the Dursley's for the summer. A few weeks after he arrived at Privet Drive, he received an owl from Professor Dumbledore, telling him his Godfather was alive, as they had managed to get him from behind the veil. Then, Dumbledore let the happy teen know that he was to stay inside his family's wards stopping him from going to Grimmauld Place. He was also told not to write to anyone, and

that Dumbledore told his friends not to write him.

Harry had been so annoyed when he had read this, that his hatred for Dumbledore grew to enormous proportions.

First, he dumps him at the Dursley's, where he was safe from Death Eaters, but not from his relatives who abused him.

Second, he knew he was nothing more then a pawn in the old man's war.

Third, he knew that Dumbells, his new nickname for his unfeeling headmaster, had thought if he rescued Harry from his horrible family that the young man would be forever in his debt.

He knew why Dumbbells was making him stay all summer; he either wanted Harry to beg to get out, or to make sure his weapon was thankful when they did get him out. He knew that Remus was bound to have told Dumbells about the cat flap and Tonks the state of his room.

Of course, he soon began realising, they had told Dumbells and the Headmaster had given them a cock and bull story. They, of course, believed it and backed off, never bringing it up again.

It was thought that Harry would never question anything the old conniver said.  
Harry was far from that person, wondering what they wanted in return.

He soon found out; a hero to die for them.

The thought that his friends were once again living in Grimmauld Place with his Godfather tore him up inside. How could they? They knew how much he would give just to have a family of his own. His friends were spending more time with his own Godfather than himself. And Ron wrote about how great Sirius was to be with.

_Harry, _

_Hey, it's great here in Grimmauld place. Dumbledore told us we are allowed to write one letter to you, so Hedwig will be bringing this. Sirius is so cool and I'm having a great time with him. He is telling me stories about his and your father's time at Hogwarts! Your dad rocks! So does your Godfather! And Moony! He pranks the Slytherins! He showed them, he is even going to show me how to spell their robes gold! This is awesome. Sirius led one of the Slytherins to the womping willow nearly got them eaten by Moony, pity it didn't work. _

_Sirius is even letting me use your dad's school broom! Apparently, he was able to get some stuff from the Potter vaults! In addition, he is even giving it to me to keep! I have a better broom, but I've decided to keep it, it's really nice. Sirius even got me a broomstick servicing kit! Now I can look after my brooms. _

_Anyway, I have to go; Sirius is going to show me some new cool moves he learned. I'm glad he doesn't miss you, or I would not be having fun, he was all sulky last year. Anyway, he is much better than Fred and George._

_Ron_

Harry stood there, tears coursing down his face, his heart felt as though it had been torn into millions of different pieces, so that even the best puzzle solver would not have been able to put it back together.

Harry could not stay cooped up in the room any longer, so he ran and ran until he could run no more. Being beaten and bruised did not help him any, even though some of them were in the process of healing, while others were new.

When he stopped, he found himself at the seaside, and, even though it was quite a bit away from Privet Drive, it was still warded against Death Eaters. He had never been there, the seaside, as he was watched too closely by his relatives. Their feelings were that allowing him there would make him happy, and Harry was never allowed to be happy.

It was beautiful, was all Harry could think, as he sat down and took his shoes off letting the feeling of sand run through his toes, as he tried calm himself down.

It did not work very well as he was still crying, unable to believe his godfather had given his best friend something of his father's, the father he never knew. The father he had gotten nothing from, except for his invisibility cloak.

Sobbing silently, he wondered what everyone would think of him, if they knew at school, that his godfather had given his friend his father's broom. He knew he would find out, because Ron would tell them all. After all, Ron was that kind of person. Bitter tears continued to run as Harry hid his face extremely angry with his godfather.

"Why are you crying?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still Summer

-0-0-0-

Severus

-0-0-0-

...Agree with..." Severus said before he trailed off, his nostrils flaring all of a sudden. His teeth bared themselves and the woman was scared as she called for the other Snape. Severus had never acted like that in all the years she had known him. It was now sixteen years since they had come to live on the boat.

"Seb!" she yelled.

"Coming!" Sebastian called hearing the fear and confusion in her voice. He ran up to the two and found something he had wanted to happen for a while. Severus' mate had finally come of age.

"Severus! Control yourself," snapped Sebastian slapping Severus on the face . It was the only way of getting his brother out of his current state.

"I have found him," Severus sighed, breathless.

"I know. So who is he? Wizard or muggle?" Sebastian asked. Wizard vampires do mate with Muggles, but it did not happen often.

"You would not believe me if I told you," Severus groaned.

"I take it, it is someone from the light side?" Sebastian asked, disappointed. He knew of Severus' wish to have a grey mate, neither light nor dark. Neither in the Order nor a Death Eater.

"He is sixteen…he is the last Potter heir," Severus replied.

"What the Potters died? Wonder how that happened. We need some news as I want to know what has been happening for these past sixteen years. I wonder if Voldemort has been defeated yet or not," Sebastian said, thinking out loud.

"I think I agree with you. It is time to go home. Please, get the boys together and we will tell them," Severus requested.

"Are you forgetting there is a girl on board? Two in fact," said a young woman's voice. She had grown from a shy, little girl into a very mature, fun loving, outspoken young woman. She really did not even remember being abused very much. She thought of Seb and Sev as her fathers, and the boys as her brothers as she had grown up with them. The boys thought of her as a sister and the older woman, Samantha, as their mother. Serena no longer called herself Avery; she and her mother used her mother's maiden name, Stocks.

"Women and young men together then please," Severus smirked at the young woman.

Once everyone was in the dining room, they sat down around the table. All the boys were tanned, except Draco, who was the least tan of them all. He was so fair skinned, that it was hard for him. Severus had actually developed a potion similar to his vampire potion to help protect his skin, only for humans.

"What's up, Sev?" Draco asked looking relaxed and happy.

"We are going back," Severus replied waiting for the explosion.

"What? No way!" yelled Vincent.

Draco held his hand up, silencing them all before doing the sensible thing.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I've found my mate." He waited for the boys to grow quiet once more. "You all knew we would have to go back some day."

Severus smiled sadly at his boys.

"But our fathers will be able to claim us, if we go back now," protested one weakly.

They knew about their fathers, about being kidnapped as they had been told when they were nine. They had always called Severus, dad, until then, but now he was Sev to them all.

They were growing up; they would be their own people soon so Severus did not hurt too much. He just wished he could have made them his children the vampire way, but that would mean changing them. He did not want to it as it was not right, even with the potion.

"They cannot as you are of age. If they

try we can just disappear until you are seventeen," Severus assured them.

"Fine. I guess that's alright," Gregory agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Now let's get this boat going, we are going back to where we first started. Back to England, and luckily we are not too far from there, so it will not take us long to get back. Only one day at the least," Severus told them.

"Let's go!" Vincent yelled, getting up. They were going home.

"Well, this is it," Seb murmured, standing next to his brother.

"Yes, it is. I just wish you were going back to find your mate before you are too old," Severus also spoke softly. He wore a sad, sympathetic smile.

They landed safely, and, while everyone else moored the ship to the dock, Severus went to look around. After walking about half a mile, he saw a young man sitting on a rock, his head buried in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked so softly and so closely to his ear, that he caused

the young man to jump to his feet and step back in shock.

Harry could hardly believe that the man had gotten that close to him and he had not heard him approach.

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily, knowing he was marginally safe, as he was still under the wards. That meant the man was not a Death Eater.

"Severus Snape. And, you?" Severus stood staring, his heart thumping a mile a minute. This was his soul mate.

"Harry...Harry Potter," Harry answered, waiting for the man to back away.

"Nice to meet you," Severus said, holding his hand out. Harry did not take it.

"What?" No running away from scary Harry "the criminal" Potter?" the teen snapped sarcastically, sick of that word.

"Criminal? Here I was expecting a wizard," Severus said with a smile.

"You're a wizard, then." It was a statement.

"That is stating the obvious," Severus remarked dryly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, then was just about to head off, because he did not like people talking to him like he was an idiot, or worse, too young. He got enough of it at home and school.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I can see by your face that you think I was making fun of you, but I was not. Do not look so surprised as I can read you a mile away. I am not trying to be horrible, it is just the way that I am. I have always been like this, and I guess my people have gotten used to it by now. They just say something back to me."

Severus realized that he was not getting off to a good start with his soul mate.

"Why are you here anyway?" Harry wondered.

"Walking. Why? Do you not like the beach and water?" Severus asked. He loved the sea as it had been a part of him for a long time.

"I've never been here before," Harry replied, a little sheepishly. His tears had long since stopped falling, but tears clung to his long eyelashes.

Severus sniffed the air, smelling the hurt, pain, lonliness and blood coming from his mate. He nearly went into a rage.

"Come here," Severus requested putting his hand out once again.

Harry blinked, looking at the hand not certain whether to accept it or not. However, when the tall man did not push him after a few minutes, he gave the man his hand, wondering what he wanted with it.

He squeaked when he was pulled down the beach, then Severus stopped when their feet were just in the water. It would have seemed romantic to anyone who saw the couple, but for Severus and Harry, it was calming.

He was calm and Harry knew right there and then, that he would come back here again, because he both needed and wanted it. Here he could find the peace that had been denied to him his whole life.

They sat down on a rocky outcropping just feeling the wind through their hairs. Severus hated breaking the comfortable silence, but he wanted to get to know his soul mate.

"So, care to tell me why you wre crying?"

Severus asked softly.

"I..." Harry started. He was not sure if he wanted to tell the man, but his instincts were telling him to trust this man. And, he always followed his instincts.

"I won't tell anyone," the dark haired man assured him, while watching his bond mate's face. He used his magic to push some healing energy through his mate and Harry relaxed after that.

"My so-called best friend and my godfather are a couple of pricks, that's all," Harry mumbled quietly.

"Do you live with them?" Severus worked to keep his anger in check. If they hurt his mate, again, they would pay.

"No, I live with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry explained looking at Severus curiously.

He wondered why the man needed to ask, as everyone seemed to know more about him, then he did.

Severus was able to read him and told him the truth.

"I have been gone from the country for a long time. Sixteen years, in fact. Voldemort threatened my well-being as well as my brother and other people, so we left," Severus told him honestly.

"Oh." Harry was stunned as no one had ever given him a straight answer before.

"So, tell me what is happening," Severus requested.

"Well, about a year and a half after you left, Voldemort was defeated by a one year old baby."

Severus heard the bitterness in his voice and wondered about it.

"You're joking, right?" Sverus asked, surprised.

"No. They called him the boy who lived. Actually, they still do. He has a scar where the killing curse hit him, then rebounded at Voldemort.

"Then he must have been pretty powerful to have done that," Severus said, sounding impressed. He had no idea that he was talking to the boy who lived.

"Yes, that's what they all think, but I don't think he is," Harry replied, his eyes dimming slightly.

"I see," Severus said not sure what else to say wondering why Harry seemed so sad.

"Anyway, the boy who lived was given to his last living relatives, and after ten years of starvation, beatings and being used as a house elf he was thrust into the wizarding world, a world of fame for something he could not remember. He acted the way they wanted him to act, and being sent home to his family every year for more beatings and abuse. The headmaster knew, as did his friends, but they did nothing," Harry said unhappily.

"Is he dead?" Severus asked.

"No, very much alive. Dumbledore is making sure his pawn is alive and ready to be manipulated and moulded into a weapon," Harry said.

"Ah, you don't like Dumbledore much I see. I don't either, that's why I left instead of going to Dumbledore. He is a manipulative bastard," said Severus agreed, a smirk forming on his face. It appeared his mate was not a light wizard after all, nor a dark wizard or so he hoped.

"Well, at least one person has some sense," Harry stated.

"So what side are you on?" Severus asked, curious.

"Well, If I had any choice I would be on neither side, just my own. However, everything has already been decided for me, so I'm forced onto the light side. They would kill me before letting me be anything else," was Harry's cryptic reply.

"Ah, you are powerful, then." Severus already knew that; he could feel the power practically rolling off of his mate.

"Whatever. I have to get back before my Uncle kills me. The best place to go and get information would be from history books or Prophet articles," said Harry sounding sad.

"I would like to see you again." Severus wondered if he was pushing it too fast.

"So would I. I don't think I've ever had such a good, or relaxing time for that matter, but as I said before, I have to go. Maybe you would like to meet here again, but an hour later?" Harry asked.

"Very well Harry, it has been a pleasure getting to know you. I hope to see you again tomorrow," Severus agreed.

"Yes. Well, goodbye."

Harry walked away from the seaside, past benches and streets he had not even realised he had passed. He reached Privet Drive and managed to slip into the house unnoticed.

Going up to his room, only then did he realise he had forgotten his shoes; he had walked all the way home without them. Swearing, he knew he could not go back otherwise, he would run the risk of being caught. He just fell onto the bed hoping and praying that Severus had seen them and kept them for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry did his chores as usual making sure he did them properly not wanting to make his aunt and uncle angry. Today he had a different chore, he was to paint the garage door. Someone down the street had painted theirs the same colour as number 4 had, so Petunia wanted it a different colour. Their house had to be unique. Uncle Vernon did not care much one way or the other, but, his wife did.

"Boy, make lunch! You can have a sandwich, then I want the garage done before it's time for you to make dinner!" Petunia shouted, as she loaded the washing machine. She would never let him touch the laundry with his dirty hands.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said not showing his thankfulness at getting something to eat.

"Wash your hands first!" she snapped looking disgusted.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, washing his hands with the hose outside, knowing that his aunt would not let him in otherwise.

He made a huge selection of different kinds of sandwiches, because he knew Dudley was coming home for lunch, and he would want them all. Petunia only took one sandwich and started on something else. Harry ate his sandwich, then when Petunia looked away, he managed to steal a second one and ate it outside.

He took a while painting the garage, but with his sore body he knew he had to get it done, otherwise his aunt would complain about him. That would give his uncle what he wanted, an excuse to beat him.

He just hoped his uncle's business was going good, because he would be happy. Then he would not be beaten.

When Harry finished, he put the paint in the garage beside the other stuff, making sure he had done it properly, of course. Petunia had her nose at the window inspecting it as he washed his hands again. Finally, she nodded not seeing anything she could complain about.

As he finishing cleaning his hands, he thought 'I'm glad I finished', as his Uncle Vernon had just arrived. He walked into the house keeping out of sight in the sitting, but listening to how his uncle was.

"Ah, Pet, we are going out for dinner! Let's get your coat and where is my Duddikins?" Uncle Vernon called loudly.

Harry was startled when he realised his uncle was earlier than he had ever been, and was obviously in a great mood.

"He is up the stairs, getting changed. He just ate his lunch, dear," Petunia replied, smiling at Vernon.

"Dudley, come on son. We are going out, so wear the best clothes you have son," Vernon yelled to his son.

"Ok, Dad, just give me a minute!" Dudley yelled, back.

There was a huge thumping on the first floor, as Dudley moved around. Harry nearly cringed; if Dudley got any fatter, he would fall through the ceilings.

"Uncle Vernon, is there anything you want me to do?" Harry asked submissively. Harry knew his uncle loved it when he acted downtrodden and submissive, as he got less beatings that way.

"Just clean the crumbs and dirt off the couch, and make sure my seat is clean. After that, get in your room and stay there. We are going to Marge's for the night and we will be back sometime tomorrow night. Cut the grass as well, boy, otherwise we will know about it," Vernon warned.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry agreed keeping his shock inside. He could hardly believe his luck; perhaps he could even chance getting a shower.

He would meet Severus again tonight, however he intended on going earlier to just sit and think by himself. Not that he did not want Severus to come and talk or anything but, he wanted some time alone.

For someone who was a neat freak, Aunt Petunia was not as good as she thought. She did not even realise that Harry had been doing his chores in his bare feet. He would have his shoes back tonight, hopefully. His feet were sore, blistered, cut, and hurt as his feet were not the part of his body that usually got hurt.

---------

"How is the search going?" Severus asked, spotting Draco.

When Harry had left he had gone back to his ship, as they still lived on it, but kept it out of sight. He had told Draco to head to the library and find some clippings of the Daily Prophet.

"It's going great, but it's not the best paper to read through, as all it gives out is what the Ministry says it can. Speaking of the Ministry, they only found out about us when we turned eleven," Draco drawled amusedly.

"What?" Severus was shocked, eleven years for them to find out? Something was wrong there.

"Well, the Death Eaters made golems of us, but when the Hogwarts letters came the real names of the children came up. Hardly anyone believed it, they thought it was a hoax. It obviously was not, so there is some kids out there pretending to be us or thinks they are us." Draco meant himself, Vinnie, Greg and the others.

"Golems? This is going to make everything a little easier, as they will not know which one of you is the real one," Severus said smirking slightly.

"They will. I saw myself," grimaced Draco.

"And?" Severus asked sitting forward.

"I'm white as snow, and my hair...yuck he uses a whole tub of gel to hold it back. He looks every bit a pureblood Slytherin. Its sickening; I'm glad I did not grow up like that." Draco was looking sick.

He had his hair tied up, it was not that white the Malfoy's seemed to have; it was more of a light blond colour, probably from all the sun. He dressed nothing like his twin or more like his Golem at all. He had a pair of jeans, and small vest on. He was not a sickly boy either, he had muscle on him. It was from all the carrying and having to pull in the sails all the time.

"I don't think I want to know what I look like," Vinnie whined playfully, while looking sick.

"Yes, well you should see your Golem selves," Draco said laughing lightly.

"What is wrong with us?" Vinnie and Greg asked at the same time.

"You are fat and stupid," Draco told them remembering how they acted as he was coming out of the library. Thankfully, they did not take any notice of him at all; otherwise, he did not know what would have happened.

That caused both boys to gulp, as they were like Draco; long hair and tied back. They were not fat as they both had built muscle doing the same work that Draco and the others had done. Also, they were very smart. Severus and his brother had seen to that.

"Actually, that is, in all probability what you would have looked like if I had not rescued you," Severus explained. "It may work out to or advantage."

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked, looking at Severus.

"Well, I prefer you stay on board until you are seventeen, then all I would need to do is convince my mate to join us. After that, we can think about leaving again. I will not make it out of this country alive if Voldemort realises that I am here," Severus told them.

He thought getting Harry to come with him should not be too hard, as his young mate seemed to want out as well.

"I will stay with you until I'm seventeen," Draco said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Very well. Now, did you find out anything on the boy who lived?" Severus asked, that being one thing that had him curious.

"I read something, but I just shrugged it off, because it claimed the boy was doing well at his Aunt's. I'm not sure about that, as it was a Ministry document that a journalist had found," Draco replied.

"I see," Severus said as his eyes darkened remembering what his mate had told him about the boy who lived.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'm was just wondering as my mate was not very forthcoming," Severus told him as he checked his watch. He would be leaving to meet his mate very soon, and he found himself looking forward to seeing him once more.

"Well, I'm going back tomorrow, as I've decided to copy the important information, so you can read it all for yourself." Draco did not want to have to sit down and explain everything he found, as it would just be easier to copy all the information.

They had learned magic, from both Sev and Seb, as well Sam, a nickname they had given her so that the kids could call them the three SSS. It would sound like snakes running loose, in honor of Sev, Sam and Seb's house at Hogwarts. Draco came up with the prank, along with Serena, when they were seven.

The biggest surprise came at the same time, when they learned that Serena may have been a squib in the magical world, but she had a more special gift than they would have ever imagined. She could move things with her mind and teleport. She did not use a wand, as she was not witch, as she just waved her hand.

Her powers had come to the fore, after Draco and her's prank, when she had saved their lives, actually teleporting the boat and them to another location, when they ran into a hurricane. After the rescue, they realised she had these incredible powers, so one of them always took turns teaching her to control and work them. It had been a great learning experience for her, and she had come out of her shyness, and gained so much confidence that they were amazed.

When she had gained her full control, she would prank them, by teleporting them into the water and other silly things. They had all had a great time, especially the other children. Samantha could not have been more proud of her daughter than she was, and it was then that she was even happier to be away from her husband. She was the surrogate mother of all the wonderful boys and mother to her daughter. She taught them everything they needed to know about keeping a house and cooking, and she could not be more proud. She was especially happy that the boys did not think that it was beneath them to learn such things. That was something her ex-husband would never have approved of, and she felt that she was obviously worth more to these people than her husband had said she was to him.

---------

Harry mowed the lawn, cleaned the dishes and all the chairs, including his uncle's, plus he made sure he had hoovered the rug and the crumbs he had let fall. He would have nothing to do tomorrow, but he knew his uncle would have a huge list for him when he got back. He was never allowed to relax, as his uncle had always been a sadistic bastard, and he did not want his freak nephew to learn any more about magic then he already had.

Locking the doors, he made sure that the Dursleys were truly gone before he tested the bath. When he realise that the water heater was still on, he excitedly ran the bath making sure it was as hot he could stand it, before sinking into the tub. He made certain that he did not hurt his new bruises and cuts as he carefully washed himself.

The cloth was as disgusting as the water when he was done. He thought perhaps it would have been better to have had a shower first to get all of the dirt off, but shrugging he let the water out. It seemed to take ages for the water to disappear before he ran the water again, filling it once more.

He sat there for a while, the door slightly ajar, just in case the Dursleys came home early for whatever reason. He did not use their toiletries but his own, as they would realise, if he had. Sighing in pleasure, he enjoyed his bath while he could.

He was wondering how he had become so attached to Severus after just one night. He felt safe and secure with the man and he felt like he had known him for years. Deciding to think more on it later, he got out, dried himself off, making sure he did not open any wounds, then he put the towel in the washing machine.

He went into the fridge, and took some of everything as they would not notice the small bits missing. Their fridge was always full, including a few leftovers, very few considering Vernon and Dudley's appetites. Not taking any chances, he did not eat anymore then that. He was still very hungry, but at least his stomach did not feel as though it's throat had been cut any more.

It was not long before he headed out, not looking up all the way there. He did not want to see if his neighbors had disgusted looks on their faces because he had nothing on his feet. He had never worn a pair of socks in his life, except at school where he had to, because the ones he had refused to wear, came from his uncle or cousin. Those were all tatty and full of holes.

When Harry sat down in the place from yesterday, the sun had not yet set. It would be gone soon, so would the heat, and he saw that his trainers were not there. That meant that they were either in the bucket or Severus had them. He hoped it was the latter.

"Hey, I did not expect you to be here for another half an hour," Severus greeted him as he came up looking surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, I can say the same to you," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Would you like something to eat? I brought some stuff along; you look like you could use it," Severus told him. He did not like how scrawny his mate was, or the pain and loneliness he could feel radiating from him.

"I would like that very much." Harry was surprised, but he would not say no to a free meal, as he was not sure when he would get something again.

"Good." Severus smiled as he returned a box to its normal size. Harry saw that

there looked like lots of food inside. Opening the lid of a spare plastic box, he filled it up with different foods sandwiches, sausage rolls, veggies and fruit meat. Handing it over, the teen smiled back and slowly ate his meal.

They both ate their meals, and in a few minutes Severus began asking more questions, nothing centring around him. The sun was descending the entire time, and Harry, for the first time that summer, felt full. He had probably never had such a healthy meal in his life.

"Would you like a potion?" Severus asked, as they sat back.

"What? Why would I need a potion?" Harry responded looking and feeling uneasy.

"Your feet are bleeding," Severus pointed out, not wanting to scare Harry and make him think that he was stalking him.

"Oh, I would like one," Harry said,

breathing a sigh of relief. Perhaps it would help his wounds on his body, or even numb the pain.

"Here, this one will numb the pain, and this one will heal the feet," Severus explained.

"I know, I'm good at potions," Harry told

him as he smelled them before he drank them. They were the ones he usually drank the night of the welcoming feast. He got them by sneaking into his teacher's private stores at night under his cloak.

"Are you really?" Severus was surprised. So, his mate and he had something in common at least.

"Yes, our teacher is very fair, although I don't learn much in defence. The teachers seemed to want to…never mind," Harry said not wanting to tell Severus that his teachers had nearly killed him.

Severus reading his mind was shocked. 'What kind of school had Hogwarts turned into?'

"Well, my best subjects when I was at school were defence and potions," Severus told him, 'and that's the main reason Voldemort wanted me on his side, and Dumbledore wanted me in the castle'. He had been offered the place as potions master at Hogwarts, which he had declined.

"Oh." Harry smiled slightly.

He was shocked he had met someone who seemed to like him, and not know about him being the boy who lived. They also had the same interests and he hoped the man wanted to see him again. He had no idea that he was falling in love and fast, having never experienced it in his life.

"I could teach you if you like."

Severus would love to train his mate, perhaps have him up to speed the same

as Draco and the others, by summer's end, if he trained the boy hard enough.

"You would?" Harry was shocked. It was not because he was the boy who lived, not wanting to train him to be weapon or anything, he genuinely wanted to train him, no strings attached.

"Certainly, but it would have to be out of view from both sides, otherwise the ministry would be down on us like a tidal wave," Severus told him seriously.

"I can't do magic outside of school," Harry said coming back to his senses.

Honestly what had he been thinking.

"Actually, I will train you in weaponry and physical combat, and I will get one of my men to find you a wand that could suit you. Then , I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Your men? What are you?" Harry asked

a bit curious and wary.

"Do you want the truth?" Severus replied, deciding it was best telling Harry now rather than later.

"Yes," Harry said not sure if he really wanted to know the truth, or not.

"Very well, I am a vampire or I used to be. I took a potion that I invented so that I no longer need to feed or stay out of sunlight because I will burn. I still have great speed and good eyesight," Severus explained,nervously.

"And the part about your men?"

Harry acted as though it did not bother him that he had just been told the man was a vampire.

"When I left I took people with me. They are loyal to me and I was the captain of the group if you like, and to me they are my men. They would do anything for me. I cannot be seen, because if Dumbledore or Voldemort knew I was back or alive I would not live another day."

"Oh, that's all right then, as long as you are not another Dark Lord in the making," Harry said relaxing with a small joke.

"How come you are not bothered that you just met a vampire?" Severus asked. No one had accepted him that fast, apart from his men. They, however, had been emotionally attached to him by then, so it mattered not if he was a vampire.

"It doesn't matter, I have an elf friend, a half giant friend, even a ghost for a friend, so why should it matter if I have a so called Dark creature to add to the list. Oh, and I forgot to mention I also have a friend who is a werewolf," Harry

explained.

"You are friends with a werewolf?" Severus demanded, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have nothing against them, just the one who tried to kill me," Severus said, not explaining any further. Then he went on. "Tell me something, what did your godfather do to piss you off so much yesterday?"

"Oh well, my dad died when I was just a baby, I don't remember him. I was sent to my relatives and brought up there. I have nothing but an invisibility cloak and my idiot of a godfather gave my best friend my father's broomstick. It may be old, but it would have meant the world to me. Now Ron will tell everyone and how do you think it will make me feel? Ron going around saying how he had famous James Potter's broom." Harry said bitterly.

"Is you're best friend an idiot or what?" Severus asked frowning at what kind of an idiot his mate was associating with.

"Yes, he is. I don't understand how he could treat me like that, I am seriously reconsidering being his friend," Harry said.

'He was getting sick of hanging around Ron the idiot as he was all the time. And, know it all Hermione, as much as he did not want to call her that it was really all she was. Next, his godfather will be giving something of his mother's to Hermione,' Harry thought.

"How did he get the items?" Severus asked.

"They were in my vaults," Harry replied

sighing.

"Then, you should send a letter to Gringotts and get your accounts frozen until you are of age. After that, you go and visit them, to get everything you want from the vaults," Severus explained.

"And you think they would do it?" Harry asked looking at Severus curiously.

"Of course, they are your vaults after all. You may be underage, but they are your vaults, now and forever. It would stop anyone from getting money from your vaults or your parent's things.

"I think I might just do that."

Harry would make sure his godfather did not give away anything of his parents again. They were his and his alone, and no one would get them not even the people he called best friends.

"And, you can even get the goblins to make sure that everything taken from

the vaults is returned. Your best friend would no longer have ownership over your broom. No matter who takes anything from your vaults and gives them away they are legally and rightfully yours."

"I will," Harry said with a wicked smirk. He thanked the man for giving him such a wonderful idea.

"Should you not already be leaving? I mean you left an hour earlier yesterday," Severus inquired, somewhat concerned.

"What? Oh right, no my family has gone for the time being, I will be here really early tomorrow, perhaps the afternoon. I would like to get a tan and start working on the sword practising you promised me." Harry smiled, looking exited. "Then, for as long as you can, I can stay until dinner time, or after dinner time for a while."

"That's fine then, I will be here at twelve and wait for you."

"Fine with me," Harry said.

"Oh, before I forget, here."

Severus chucked Harry's shoes at him.

The teen smiled and gratefully put them on. He had completely forgotten about his shoes and he would have gone home without them again.

"Don't you wear socks?" Severus inquired.

"My family have never cared, they only give me my cousin's clothes that no longer fit him. The socks I've gotten are full of holes and I refuse to wear them," Harry replied.

His eyes widened as he clasped his hand over his traitorous mouth, then he bolted from the beach not looking back to see Severus' shocked face.  
Harry cursed all the way home; he did not understand why he had said that, he had been thinking something completely different. Such as, he had forgotten to wear them or they were all in the washing. Yet something completely different came out. He did not understand as he had never blurted anything like that before in his life.

Deciding not to think on it as he walked on. At hme, he slipped his shoes off and fell asleep almost immediately. The potions had probably helped a great deal, as he felt better than he had in ages; the potions had even stopped the tingling in his scar.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Mate **

**Chapter 8 **

**Informing Gringotts **

* * *

Harry had thought on what Severus told him for what seemed like hours after he woke up, he decided to take his advice. Getting a piece of paper he wrote his letter out on a normal Muggle pen and piece of paper. His things were under the stairs as usual and he had no way of getting them - he couldn't use magic outside of school.

_Griphook _

_I'm writing to demand my vaults to be frozen until I come of age; I want no one other than myself - Harry James Potter able to access them. I also want anything taken out in the past fourteen years that wasn't requested by me or my parents put back. Which includes __EVERYTHING __including money. People have been accessing my vaults without permission and I am gravely disappointed in Gringotts for such an oversight. I've also never gotten a single statement, I would like one delivered today at your earliest convenience. I also want to know everything I have from homes to how much I have. As long as no one else gets to take anything from my vaults again I will overlook this transgression. I know Sirius Black has gained access to my vaults, he is supposed to be a wanted convict so he shouldn't have been able to access my vaults. _

_If it's possible I would like you to become the manager of the Potter vaults, I do not trust anyone else to do this. Especially considering I've not had any correspondence or statements from Gringotts before this. The old manager of the Potter vaults will be fired if you can do this I want it done. _

_Harry James Potter _

_Last Heir to The Potter Estate. _

Harry didn't have to wait long for a reply, thankfully the reply came when his Aunt and Uncle were out. He didn't want to think of their reactions to an owl coming, he could barely stand it during the night. He wouldn't have seen the light of day, much like the poor owl if his Uncle had seen it. He also knew his Uncle would have read the letter, and that was something he seriously didn't want. If his Uncle found out about his money…he would try and take every penny of it. Not that Harry was about to let him of course.

_Mr. Harry Potter _

_We are Gringotts are grievously sorry for such an oversight. We shall do as you requested immediately. Unfortunately, we weren't aware that you're signatures had been forged. Albus Dumbledore had control over your vaults until you came of age. Which by the way happened a year earlier - you are a very powerful young man and we at Gringotts are happy to do your bidding. _

_I have done as you asked; I am now the manager of the Potter vaults. I have also been in touch with the king of the Goblin world and he has been made aware of your predicament. He will deal with Grimbly the manager of your vaults as he sees fit. Thievery isn't tolerated in Gringotts especially not by one of our own. I will keep you updated on this subject, but just know everything has been done as you demanded. _

_The next page will show all transactions and items that have been removed; we shall magic them back into the vaults they were removed from. Enclosed also are re-makes of your keys, just in case you don't have them. Theses new keys will stop old ones working, so you can dispose of all old ones if you have them. _

_You also are next in line for the Black vaults, if you do not accept them they will be passed on to Draco Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. If you accept them all you need to say is 'I Harry James Potter do herby accept the Black vaults and become forever more known as Harry James Potter Black'. The keys for the Black vaults will also be given to you if and when you accept your place._

_May the God's grant you more gold _

_Griphook _

_Gringotts Manager of the Potter vaults _

"Well I'll be damned" said Harry greatly surprised, unable to believe HE Harry Potter was next in line for the Black fortune. This would mean he was the owner of Grimmauld Place. He could chuck the Order out whenever he felt like it. Or if they kept pushing him all the time, it would be a good thing to keep over Dumbledore. He needed somewhere to keep the Order meetings going; he shook those thoughts off and quickly said the words that would make him officially Harry James Potter Black.

"I Harry James Potter do herby accept the Black Vaults and become forevermore known as Harry James Potter Black" a sneer graced his lips. He wondered how his godfather would like that, he would get him back for dare give away his property to his best friend. He would never forgive his godfather; he would have done months ago if it weren't for Severus. Severus made him see that such actions shouldn't be forgiven, helped him see that Sirius Black didn't care for him. Not in the way a godfather should, he had spoken a lot with Severus. Although he had not told him the most important thing of all - he was the boy who lived. He was sure Severus had worked it out by now, if not then he didn't really care. He had told him off the conversations he had with Sirius, about how he had been compared to his father. Severus had been furious with that, and it helped Harry in a way nobody else ever had.

He came to realize he had a lot of properly spread all over the world. In France, Paris. Italy, Rome. Germany, Caribbean, America, Scotland. A few properties in England - Godric's Hollow (birth place of Godric Gryffindor) and a manor which was under the Fidelus spell. Harry couldn't understand why his parents hadn't chose to go there, but he didn't dwell on things he would never get an answer too. Ireland, Switzerland, Jamaica, Egypt he noticed they were all secluded places mostly.

Godric's Hollow had never been rebuilt - it became a monument. Somewhere that people could look at, where Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. It was also a place where people could go to and say their goodbyes to Lily and James Potter. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, Muggles couldn't see it though. It had been a Muggle area which indeed did surprise him completely. Ironically enough there were a lot of Wizards and Witches living there.

Harry put his key's into a rag and wrapped them up, and placed them beside his wand. Making sure they were safe, from falling though the pipes completely. All his magical things were under the floorboard, his cloak, wand, photo album and now his keys and bank statements.

He under no circumstances wanted his uncle to find out about them. His distaste for magic surely didn't extent to magical galleons/ money.

He did his chores for the day, keeping the place extremely clean hoping his Uncle wouldn't beat him. The potions had been a life saver this summer, as his Uncle was worse than ever - Vernon Dursley did NOT like being told what to do - especially from 'Freaks of nature' like his nephew.

Later that night when his family did return, their spirits were high and Harry stayed out of their way. He was 'let out' to use the toilet which he did and quickly went back. Thankful that his Uncle was in a good mood, they didn't hear the owl that came by and dropped off another letter in Harry's room.

_Mr. Harry James Potter Black _

_Congratulations on accepting your place as the heir of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. Enclosed you will find a statement of your holdings and keys. Everything has been put on hold until you come in, all moneys and transactions. You will therefore decide which ones will continue and which ones you want stopped. _

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Manager of the Potter and Black Vaults. _

Harry grinned in amusement, Grimmauld Place was there, and he wondered absently what transactions were being made on a daily basis. He would find out one day, he wasn't in a rush to go not that he could. Dumbledore unfortunately still ruled his life, until he was seventeen there was nothing he could do about it. He wondered what Severus would think of his dealings with Gringotts. He couldn't wait to see him again and tell him, he wondered silently how long Severus would even want to talk to a young boy. That was after all what he was, Severus was older than him - he didn't understand why he continued to talk to him really. However, Harry was thankful for the company no matter what. He hoped and prayed that Severus continued to want to be his friend - he didn't have anyone else. Ron and Hermione weren't really friends. A sigh left his lips he missed the old days where he could at least pretend they were his friends. Then he would remember Ron's letter and fury would rush though him.

He would make them regret ever messing with him - they would be sorry he would make sure of it. Finally he realized just how powerful he was, he had more money than anyone else and he was going to use his fame and money to do things his way. The knowledge that his things would be put back in his vaults made him smirk in amusement. He wondered if Ron would tell him about 'his' missing broom. It wasn't Ron's as far as Harry was concerned it was his fathers and he hated Sirius Black and Ronald Weasley! He put that letter beside his others and quickly fell asleep. A smirk remaining on his face as he slept feeling better than

* * *

What did you think of that? sorry it took me so long to get this chapter fixed...i couldnt find what chapter it was supposed to be so I had to completely re-write it - thankfully i remembered what the basis of the chapter was supposed to be! did you like harry's revenge on sirius and ron? and the order? R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

**My mate **

**Chapter 9**

**Paybacks a bitch and what happening**

* * *

Ron Weasley smirked as he did moves on his broom, looking at it lovingly as he rode it. He had James Potter's broom; finally, something had come of befriending Harry Potter. He and Sirius were getting along great, he was glad Harry was not there to ruin it. He would eventually be brought to Grimmauld Place again, he knew that but he was going to spend as much time with Sirius as he could before then.

Sirius was so cool, telling him about the Marauders escapades, giving him potions to brew that were pranks. Like changing your hair colours and everything, and they were easy to make. He could not wait until they were back at Hogwarts, and test out the potions on the slimy Slytherin's.

The werewolf incident was his favourite story; Sirius had nearly gotten rid of one of the Death Eaters. However, James had gotten the Slytherin away before anything could happen. Remus could have been hurt if it had not been for James putting the Slytherin boy out. He was sure Harry was having a laugh at what his Godfather had done too.

Everyone knew Ron was in the Order, as was Harry's other friend Hermione Granger. It had been easy to sway her, books and a few words from the great Albus Dumbledore she agreed. Greed and fame was all they cared about. Moulding them from the age of eleven, they now believed what they were doing were right.

Ron was probably the one that got the most from befriending Harry, however, if it had not been from the leeway he got for being Harry's friend, being in the Order or getting the money, he would not have stayed Harry Potter's friend.

The only draw back was that he still had to wear his hand me down clothes, but he had gotten a new broom with the money. It was not the best but still it was a broom, he had an older one but more famous broom in his hand. James Potter's broom. He had gotten it from Sirius, and he now wished Sirius was his Godfather, he was cool.

He knew Harry would be coming soon, he wished he wasn't, he would not get to spend all day with Sirius. Well he would have to, otherwise he would explode. He really did hate Harry, he had no other reason apart from that Harry had everything he wanted. Money, fame, great godfather he had everything Ron wanted. His father was a famous Quidditch player and Auror, and his father was… well stuck in a Muggle office. It was an embarrassment, when he grew older he was going to be a Quidditch star and he was going to have lots of children. He would get his wish, he was going to be a star, and Harry would be pushed aside.

Still flying around, he flew higher and higher loving the air going around him. However, that did not last long all of a sudden he was gripping on to nothing. Screaming, he tried to reach for a broom that was no longer there. Almost clawing at the air, screaming hoping someone would hear him. However, they were not quick enough; he was painfully introduced to the ground.

A dozen cracks were heard, he screamed out in utter agony, god he had never hurt more in his life. His arm felt broken, his ribs and oh gods, he could not feel one of his legs. He whimpered and curled up into himself, he wished and prayed that he was fixable or he was done for. All his dreams would be swept from right under him. He soon fell unconscious from all the pain.

"Ron!" shrieked Hermione screaming. "HELP!"

"RON" shouted Molly shocked.

"GET SOME POTIONS RON HAS BEEN HURT!" shouted Molly, to everyone when she got outside to see what on earth happened. She had assumed the worst when Hermione and screeched and saw her worst fears coming to life.

Everyone in the Order was out the back of Grimmauld Place within minutes. Giving him potions, they stabilized him before getting Poppy over, she healed him within a couple of hours. She told them he would be all right and then left back to her hospital wing.

"Well, we will delay Harry's return to Grimmauld place; he will just be picked up about two weeks until its time to go to Hogwarts. Give time for Ron to heal properly, and get everything back to normal. Now, what on earth happened out there, Hermione?" asked Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table.

"Well I did not see anything, I just came out after hearing Ron scream, he was falling from the sky. He was out on his broom," said Hermione frowning.

"I see, get Fred and George over here Molly" said Dumbledore a disappointed frown on his face.

"Of course Albus" said Molly looking angry at what could only be the twins.

"Fred, George. Get over here now!" snapped Molly.

"What?" They both asked as they apparated into the house.

"What did you do to Ron's broom?" she snapped.

"What happened? Is Ron alright?" asked Fred looking white fearing the worst.

"Fred your brother has been hurt badly, broken leg, arm and ribs falling from his broom. Now did you have something to do with this?" asked Dumbledore looking right at them.

"No professor we didn't." said Fred, Dumbledore could see the truth he nodded giving them permission to leave.

"Wonder what happened." said Fred apparating back to their joke shop.

"Yeah me too." said George.

"I just hope the broom has snapped or something, he doesn't deserve it, I can't believe Sirius did that. Harry has nothing of his fathers apart from the cloak. If I did not know better I would think Sirius did not give a fuck about Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, there is nothing we can do, apart from watch and see what the hell is going on," said George.

"Come on lets get the shop open" said Fred.

"If it was not Fred and George, who could it be?" asked Hermione still frowning.

"Sirius, can I speak to you please?" said Dumbledore's voice booming through Grimmauld Place.

"What is the matter, Albus?" asked Sirius coming in.

"Did you prank the broom?" asked the headmaster.

"What broom?" asked Sirius frowning.

"Ron's broom, the one you gave Ron" said Dumbledore.

"No, there is no prank on the broom, I would not do that to Ron, what happened?" asked Sirius looking worried.

"Ron is hurt, he broke a leg arm, and some ribs, he lost a good bit of blood too" said the headmaster. He knew Sirius was telling the truth, he just did not understand. If they did not then who did?

"I'm going to see if he is ok," said Sirius leaving. He was worried about Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione looking at Dumbledore as though he had the answers.

"We will need to wait until Ron is awake I'm afraid." said the headmaster sadly.

"I hope he is ok, I'm joining Sirius." said Hermione.

"Very well." said the headmaster he had a puzzle to solve.

-0-0-0-0-

"Severus! You won't believe what I have just found," said Draco, rushing to Severus' side.

"What?" asked Severus curiously.

"Your mate is the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived!" said Draco smirking.

"What?" asked Severus' snatching the paper out of Draco's hands.

Reading it all the colour drained from his face, of course, Harry had given him clues the whole time. He was so stupid to never have realized this, growling he was going to have some serious conversations with his mate when they met again tonight. Unbelievable, his mate defeated the Darkest Lord the world has ever seen at one and a half years old. His mate was powerful, his mate was abused, and his mate was used. His mate wanted away from the war, his mate could not get away from the war. Voldemort and Dumbledore will always be after him, he would never find peace unless he ended the war.

"Dear Merlin." said Severus, slumping on the nearest seat.

"That's what I thought," said Draco as his excitement began to wear off.

- Later that night -

"Harry," said Severus softly, no swords to be seen.

"Hey, where are the swords?" asked Harry he had been training for a week now, and being fed properly he was building muscles up, and gaining much needed weight.

"We won't be using them tonight, were you ever going to tell me the truth about yourself?" asked Severus sitting down. Here he was thinking his mate had trusted him, obviously not.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry having a funny feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"That you were the boy who lived, you are the one abused, and you are the one the light side was using. You are that powerful that you could defeat the Darkest Lord the world has seen since Grindelwald," said Severus throwing the paper at him.

"Wow," was all Harry said shocked, as he read the paper. He had not known that fact at all.

"You've never read that have you?" stated Severus.

"No, I was one years old when it happened I could hardly pop the paper up on the table and read it, I can't believe it, Voldemort was worse and more powerful than Grindelwald, that means I must have been more powerful than Dumbledore at the age of one" said Harry still in awe. Severus had smirked at Harry's sarcasm not at all offended, he knew Harry was becoming like that because of him - but Harry wasn't anywhere near as bad as him because he Severus Snape was the king of sarcasm.

"You have no idea just how powerful you are do you? You came of age much earlier than you should have." said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You came of magic early at sixteen, you should have when you were seventeen, you are my mate, I was destined to get you when you turned that seventeen" said Severus.

"That's why you were shocked when I told you I'm sixteen," said Harry remembering Severus' shocked look.

"That's right," said Severus nodding.

"What's a mate?" asked Harry innocently.

Harry was completely clueless in that area or department, Severus blushed but it was not seen for the tan he supported. His mate was clueless, gods; this was going to be harder than he thought to keep his hands to himself.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? R&R plz


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Tara for editing this its great!**

**Chapter 10**

"I'll give you some books tomorrow, when you can read them in your own time." said Severus.

Sitting at a beach was not a place for that kind of conversations. He wondered if Harry would like to meet his crew, tomorrow maybe? Well he would ask anything to get of this topic. Get himself back under control before Harry did totally freak out. However, he could not help but think things such as 'has he ever masturbated before?'.

"Would you like to meet my men tomorrow?" asked Severus casually.

"I would love to," said Harry smiling widely.

He had always wondered who Severus spent all his time with, and who his mates were. Now he had his chance, he did not think things could get any better than it was right now.

"And we finally got a match for your wand!" said Severus pulling a wand out. Them being mates, all the young man needed to do was find one that was nearly compatible with Severus and that was that. They had the correct wand for Harry; it had taken them quite a while mind you.

"Really? I thought they would never get it!" he said practically ripping the wand from Severus' hand.

Sparks came out of the wand, there were more than just a few sparks like in Ollivander's. Birds flew out, big huge phoenixes and snakes, both green and silver colors.

"Well that was cool." said Harry in awe.

"Yes, I've never seen anyone's wand do that, that's just proof that you are powerful" said Severus.

"I'm not powerful." denied Harry. He didn't want to be powerful; it just gave people more reason to use him.

"Harry, you are powerful no matter what you say or deny. Dumbledore would not waste his time manipulating you if you were not powerful. Tell me does he act the same way with everyone even the low level magical children the way he does with you, hm?" asked Severus.

"No, he has never cared for anyone else or pretend to care." said Harry sighing softly.

Severus was infuriating, making him face things he didn't want to face. However, a big part of him is happy that Severus was making him face facts.

"See, that's all the proof you need, do you think Dumbledore took every child that survived the dark lord to another relative's home? He did not care about anyone apart from his precious Order" said Severus.

"I know, can we talk about something else please?" asked Harry stopping the tears.

He had loved Dumbledore like a grandfather, Dumbledore knew what strings to pull, and that made it all the worse for Harry. The knowledge that Dumbledore had used him, and trained him in some sick twisted way hurt, more and more each day because it becomes more apparent that he was indeed training him. Not properly just making him think it's up to him to save the school. Now he always thought that he had to save everyone, being brought up abused didn't help. However, he could not help but swear to himself that he would think before acting.

"Fair enough. How about some spell work?" asked Severus.

"Sure but I've already learned the patronus charm, I've known it since I was thirteen years old." said Harry getting up and shaking the sand off him.

Severus did not let his shock appear; he kept his normal appearance up. Only barely managing it, he was shocked. Harry was stronger and more powerful than anyone knew. He was going to be the one to help Harry harness that power and help him. He would help Harry in every single way he knew.

So he started teaching Harry spells that would be useful, spells that need a lot of power put into it, even a darker blasting curse and spells that move things. He had forced Harry to move a huge rock so a very horrible spell did not hit him. Harry had been shocked that Severus would indeed do something like that. Only for a couple of minutes before he realized that he had shielded himself. He had finally been able to move the rock to protect him; it was not that hard was all the stunned boy could think.

Now the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort did not seem as cool and amazing as it had been last month. He could do what Dumbledore had been doing, moving statues and things to stop himself from getting hit. However, the spell had taken a lot out of him he was exhausted.

"Here take this and go home." said Severus giving Harry a pepper up potion.

"I don't think I can." groaned Harry wanting nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Harry, you will end up in trouble if you don't! Your 'relatives' will go nuts." said Severus spitting the word relatives out as though it was a curse.

To Severus it was, he had not seen the damage they had done to his mate. He however, to faintly feel it and could smell it a good bit away. He was a vampire of course, he could smell it, as for feeling it the boy was his mate. He was coming of age, the bond was settling in, of course Harry was accepting it unconsciously because he was feeling safe. It won't be a full open bond until he agrees and is turned, and they are married.

"I'm going." said Harry up in a flash.

Severus shook his head sadly, he hated the fact his mate was being abused and he could do nothing about it. Harry never admitted it openly, he knew Severus knew but they never speak about it. He hated even worse that the most powerful wizard he had ever met and felt he would ever meet was scared of low life stupid muggles. Who, by the way, he was going to take great care in killing.

"Goodbye Sev." said Harry as he ran taking two steps at a time. His sleepiness seemed completely gone.

He wished he could just ask his mate if he would come with him, he had a feeling Harry would not. Plus he was not sure he wanted to leave, this had been his home. As much as he loved the boat it was great being on the main land again. He was sure his team would say the same; they were hardly ever on the boat.

--------------

Hermione put on her red gown before slipping into bed, she had just had a shower and she was tired. Ron's condition had not improved any and she was worried. Falling asleep she did not hear things going pop and pop around her room. The next morning however…..

'AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!' Hermione screamed. Her face confronted in horror at the sight before her.

"What is it?" asked Sirius coming in first he had been across the room from her. The other people that had been staying in Order headquarters came in as well.

"Miss Granger, what is the matter?" asked Dumbledore. He did not take kindly to be woken up at five o'clock in the morning, especially after not getting to bed until two.

"MY BOOKS! They are gone!" she screeched moving everything trying to find the books that were gone.

"Something weird is going on….first Ron's broom which was James'. Now the books that Sirius got for her from the Potter vaults, all disappearing! What else have we taken from Potter vaults that's disappearing, and why are they?" asked Remus.

"Excuse me, we will find out in a minute" said Albus flooing to his office.

-------

Coming out at the other end of the floo, he found the pensive missing from its usual place. Not only that was gone but the sword of Gryffindor was gone too. He had told Harry the truth when he had said only a true Gryffindor could take it out. He had known since James had become an Order member that the Potter line was also a Gryffindor line.

Getting worried now, he went to a secret compartment where he had kept the most valuable books, such as blood ward books and other kinds of books; impossible to find books. Looking at his collection, he found a good bit of the spaces were empty. He knew he had taken about fifty or sixty books from the Potter vault that was just for his private library. The books he had kept hidden from everyone were gone. Also the chain he was going to give Harry this year was gone too. The chain was his fathers; he had always worn it now and now it was gone.

"GRIMMAULD PLACE." shouted the agitated headmaster.

"My books are gone too, as well as the chain I had, it was James' it had four figures on it, a wolf, dog and a stag. I blasted Wormtail's one into oblivion." said Remus.

"The jade and emerald necklace I was going to give Hermione is gone, and the money I took from the vault is gone too. With me not being able to get into the Black vaults, with me being dead and all, I will never be able to claim it, especially if Harry has claimed it." said Sirius.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know he is the heir of the Black fortune I will talk to the goblin's and get them to give it back to whom it rightfully belongs too." said the headmaster soothing the upset man.

"He doesn't? That's great, perhaps I will get my money back now." said Sirius relaxing. He had been worried that he would never have any money ever again. Seeing as everything of James and Lily's or the Potter's was just disappearing. It had never happened before so they were confused to why it was happening.

"NOTHING WILL GET MY BOOKS BACK" she shouted at them.

"Then you can just buy them, I will give you more money how about that?" asked Dumbledore nicely.

"That's fine headmaster" said Hermione calming down immediately.

"Now that fathers gotten a raise can we start wearing new clothes?" asked Ron looking exited.

"RON! Your ok!" Hermione shrieked hugging him.

"Watch it Hermione I'm still sore, I've got a pain Potion in me, so that's how I managed to get up here. Don't worry. I was woken with you screaming, what's the matter and what happened to my broom? It disappeared in the middle of the air." said Ron "Was it Fred and George?" asked Ron sounding angry.

"No, everything from the Potter vaults are disappearing, it's as if they know they are not with their rightful owners. Did Lily put that on it or something I don't think she would have," said Remus.

"No, I've had the invisibility cloak since that night so it's not anything to do with it, its something to do with something else. When I find out I will tell you all what's happening. Now why don't some of us go back to bed, I don't know about you but I'm tired I've only had three hours sleep goodnight" said Albus leaving with his snitch covered nightclothes and night cap.

---------

Harry out of breath got up to his room, he was surprised he was not caught the car was back. That meant his family was home, yawning he was just about to go to sleep when an owl started tapping at his window, blinking he groaned before opening it. He should not be getting mail so who could it be? thought Harry.

Will this be the letter from Gringotts...bearing the bad news...or from Severus? after all they had not had a meal that day...and Harry is bound to be hungry...I think I already know which one you will choose...but never mind! GOODBYE! R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

**My mate**

**Chapter 11**

**Revenge and being taken to Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Harry looked at the owl; it was similar to the one that brought him his o.w.l results. Shrugging his shoulders he picked it up, turning it over he found the Gringotts sign, curious now he opened it. He wanted to see if the goblin had done as it was asked to do.

_Lord Potter, _

_All money, jewels or Potter deeds that have been taken out since your parents deaths are now back where they rightfully belong. _

_This document will give you all rights as an adult in the wizarding world, that includes being able to do magic without being detected. It will give you complete rights over your vaults and properties you have. You can even decide if you do not want to go back to Hogwarts. Choose wisely. _

_May the gods grant you gold,_

_Your bank manager, Griphook_

_Gringotts wizarding bank_

_Diagon Ally _

The letter made him smirk he really was for sure looking forward to Ron's next letter.

He was not really a Gryffindor no matter how hard he tried to be. He never would be a Gryffindor; the best he had done was act Gryffindor. The day he turned into a Gryffindor was the day Voldemort bought a poodle and said he wanted to get a tan. So that meant it was never going to happen, it's just a shame he could not show his real self to the world. Not yet, not until he had had training, maybe he would not have to wait until Dumbledore trained him.

Severus had started training him after all; perhaps Severus would teach him everything he needed to know. Well he would ask. He was sure Severus would not deny him something he wanted. Sighing softly, he shuddered slightly. What on earth was that, thought Harry as magic washed over him.

Harry looked at all the transactions from the Potter vault there were loads by Dumbledore, actually going into the main Potter vault. Books had been the most of the things Dumbledore had taken, as well as money. Although he did not understand why Dumbledore would need his money, didn't he have money for working as Headmaster of Hogwarts? And being on the seat of the Wizengamont? Why steal his money? Better yet why risk it? He was bound to have known he would look at his money some time. He was not going to stay young and stupid forever!

The person that made the whole thing sting was none other than Remus Lupin and before they had met. This man had been taking from his vaults and he had never seen him. He had been stealing people's things and he had the gall to be nice to him. Well he was glad he had his things back, and that's the way they would remain.

Getting the paper, he got a pen, not wasting time with quills and ink he started signing his name. That was all he needed, the goblin had thankfully wrote everything and signed it, after signing it he watched it roll up and disappear. He was now legally emancipated and could now use magic...but he wondered if the Ministry would still know he didnt want to risk Dumbledore finding out just yet.

Harry sat deep in thought; he was hungry too, going under his floor board he took out some food. Eating it he still sat in thought wondering what his life had come to.

He was surprised to see that he had not broken down; he knew it was because he was not alone that he was not breaking down. He had one person in his life, one that really cared about him, one whom he cared about back. Severus, that's all he needed. He was just so glad he had met the man; otherwise he did not know what he would have done.

Thinking back over all the training and the fun he had had, he smiled. He had much more muscle and had gained much more weight. He looked much better and felt much better. He was also magically more powerful, not doubting himself was a good thing. His magic felt more alive and used than it ever had. He also had a tan from spending all the time at the beach; they did not train always at night time.

They had spent many afternoons on the beach; the Dursley's had stayed out of Harry's way most of the time. Thankfully, going out places he had toned down his abuse scared in case the Order came. Not toned down enough, he was half the time still in a painful amount of pain.

If they keep annoying him he could use magic now, his Aunt and Uncle knew all about magic that just made it all the sweeter. He would show them just how big a freak he could be if he laid one finger on him, that's for sure.

Wondering if he could do magic, he stopped after a second he did not want to take the chance shrugging his shoulders he settled down for sleep.

Severus was glad Harry was coming tomorrow; he was looking forward to Harry sharing the day with him. Of course with Draco and the others he smiled and hoped they got on. They had been with him for a long time and just hoped his mate and friends got on alright.

"The last time I saw you like this was when you fancied that boy at the other end of the sea!" said Sebastian raising his eyebrow.

"Well as a matter of fact my mate is coming here tomorrow, you all better be nice to him or I swear to god I will kill the lot of you." said Severus, his voice jokingly.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure he will enjoy it." said Sebastian.

"I hope so, I'm going to ask him to move in for the rest of the summer, I'm hoping if he likes it then he will stay." said Severus.

"Of course he will, plus from what you told us he will be glad to have some place else to stay." said Draco coming in and sitting down having heard the conversation.

"But remember you might be one of the people he hates, like you said there are people going around looking like you, how do I explain that one?" said Severus swearing unable to believe he had not thought of that.

"The truth, plus he will know that we could not have changed this much in the summer." said Draco.

"What that I kidnapped children from their homes? And took them out to sea?" said Severus sarcastically.

"Good point" said Draco shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm going to bed, I want some decent sleep before I go down to the beach to meet Harry." said Severus.

"Night!" said Sebastian and Draco at the same time.

"Night." said Severus quietly going to his cabin.

0-

"Harry, wake up!" said someone banging at his door.

"What? Who's that?" asked Harry wakening up alert already. Wand in hand and the contents he was reading already in his trunk before the person answered.

"It's Tonks, now open up we are going to headquarters" she said.

"What?" said Harry, cursing of all the fucking times they had to come early, was this year. They had left him alone for most of the last year himself, why not this one. Growling, he decided to tell them he would rather stay, he wondered how they would take that. He smiled at the thought of Dumbledore's face widening in shock that Harry wanted to stay.

"We are leaving now hurry up." said Tonks.

"Tonks I'm not going, I'm just going to stay here this summer." said Harry opening his door.

* * *

Will Harry get his way? And be able to go sailing with Severus and meet the rest of Severus' men/crew/friends? If he does how will I have Harry react? R&R please and GOODBYE!


	12. Chapter 12

My Mate

Thanks Tara for editing!

Chapter 12

"Sorry Harry, can't do that, Dumbledore's orders." said Tonks, making everything he had magical or not end up in his trunk.

"I'm not going Tonks, I want to stay here." said Harry angry.

"Stop sulking and pouting. Sirius is going to be there, now let's go." said Tonks, summoning Harry's trunk, grabbed a hold of Harry and they were gone. Hedwig knew as soon as it happened that her Master had been taken to a new location and she began making her way there.

They fell with a thud in Grimmauld Place, the last place he ever wanted to be. Rather ironic, just last year it had been the Dursley's, at least he had the Order to thank for something. They had warned the Dursley's off, but he knew it would have still been the same dull life, wanting to get away, if he had not met Severus. '

'Severus, how was he going to tell Severus?'

------------

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione going to cuddle him.

However, Harry shuffled away and said to Dumbledore what he had said to Tonks earlier.

"I want to go back to Privet Drive for the rest of the summer." his face serious.

"What? Why? Ron is hurt and you want to go back to Privet Drive?" said Hermione looking hurt.

"What happened to Ron?" asked Harry distracted.

"He fell of his broom," said Hermione, suddenly Harry had the urge to giggle but held it in.

"Oh, let me go back to Privet Drive." said Harry facing Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry my boy, you have to stay here, your friends and godfather are here so I don't know why you would want to go back." said Albus turning before leaving.

Angry, Harry spun around, giving his most hated look at Tonks, and his green eyes flashing before he left. Tonks went pale and shaky, no one's look had affected her the way Harry had. She decided she would avoid him at all costs. This time when she passed the troll stand she did not fall over it.

Harry locked himself up in a room, the most decent room in the bloody manor. Putting his trunk at the bottom of his bed, he used his wand knowing it would not be detected, nothing could when you're under the Fidelus charm. The room was probably the best in the entire house in a few minutes. Silky green bed, which was now more stable and a soft mattress had replaced the springy mattress.

"Harry its dinner time, come on down! Everyone is there!" said Molly when she was unable to get into his room. He had a chair in the door, also locking charms.

"I'm not hungry." snapped Harry.

"You can't go without meals!" said Molly arguing with him.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Harry, having enough. He knew he would get away with it, they would say I was still grieving for Sirius. Not believing his Godfather was still alive or something.

He hoped Hedwig got there soon, he had a letter to write, and he did not want Severus thinking he had not wanted to do. He had been looking forward to it! Damn them to hell and back, thought Harry growling once more.

Harry didn't think he had been gladder to see Hedwig than he was right now. Quickly grabbing paper and ink, hating these quills he started writing the letter.

_Sev, _

_I'm sorry to say I won't be able to come, it's not because I don't want to come, far from it. Dumbledore has decided its time to have his pawn back, so I'm away from Privet Drive. I did demand to go back but they would not let me. I am sorry I was really looking forward to going. _

_I'm not sure when I will see you again, I want you to know this summer has been the best in my life and I will cherish it forever. I cannot help but feel I have let you down. _

_If you would like to stay in touch it would be great, if not then I understand. I feel like I'm going mad locked up in here already. I would rather be locked up in here in this room than be with any of them. _

_The knowledge that they were using me hurt, they were supposed to be my friends. I guess that's what happens to people like me, I have nothing else to say apart from I am really sorry and I don't blame you if you don't answer this. _

_I hope to see you again someday, _

_Harry. _

-----------Earlier that day Severus' pov---------------

Severus walked down the beach, looking forward to showing his mate the rest of his life. They had spoken about it but he had never met any of them. He started to get worried when Harry didn't show up, that worry turned into frowns before turning into anger. Growling he angrily made his way back to his boat in a bad mood.

"Where is he then?" asked Sebastian frowning.

"What's happened?" asked Draco seeing Severus' face.

"He didn't show up, if he was hurt he would have still turned up, I know that. He must not have wanted to come, he learned what he wanted to learn and that's it, he doesn't want to meet me anymore." said Severus looking angry.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco not wanting to believe it.

Just then an owl hooted making way for Severus, Severus immediately stood up it was his mate's bird. He frowned when he realized the bird was out of breath, he let it get some water as he read the letter.

"He's been moved." said Severus, the hurt and anger he felt drained away, his mate was being treated like a pawn once more and he hated it.

"Well you can still write to him." said Draco, leaving with Sebastian to give Severus some space.

Writing his response, he attached it to Hedwig telling the beautiful smart bird to hunt first. Hooting softly her amber eyes glowed as she took of into the sky, she decided to take the letter to her master before going to hunt. There were more mice to hunt in the place her master was currently staying anyway.

Three hours of heavy flying he flew through the window Harry had opened for her. Hooting Harry was up within minutes, Hedwig decided on a sleep, drinking some water and eating some seed she fell asleep.

Harry opened the letter quickly wondering what Severus had to say to him.

_Harry, _

_Don't think I would not stay in touch just because you are no longer in Privet Drive. Continue eating and training even if you have to do it in your room, don't let them get you down. Don't worry about not being there today you cannot help it. Although I must admit I really did miss you, and I am not sure when I will speak to you again, we will need to wait and see. _

_As for your friends and supposed family, you don't need them. Just remember you are never alone I will always be there and free for you. Your godfather and friends don't deserve someone as good and pure as you. _

_Have some fun when you are there, prank them, _

_Severus. _

Harry smiled at the reply, Severus was going to be a constant in his life, he knew that. Nodding his head, he smiled before folding the letter and putting it in his trunk, putting it in a locked and password sealed box inside his trunk. Where his map and other things are which includes his invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" asked a voice.

"What?" asked Harry having calmed down by now.

"Can I come in?" asked the voice.

"Fine," said Harry unlocking the door.

"Harry." said Sirius expecting Harry to get up and hug him like he was scared to let him go and he would disappear.

"Sirius." said Harry calming inwardly laughing at Sirius stunned look.

"Are you going to come down for dinner?" asked Sirius not being able to say anything else.

"Sure." said Harry remembering what Severus had said.

"Come on then kiddo, lets go." said Sirius smiling at him, telling him stupid tales all the way down the stairs.

Everyone stopped talking when Harry came in; he simply raised his eyebrow before grabbing a plate and filling it up. Walking over to the kitchen bunker, he cut a big bit of cake, Mrs. Weasley was too shocked to say anything. He then took a spoon as well as fork and knife before walking right back out of the kitchen again.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Sirius, shocked at his godson's behavior.

"I think he wants some attention, just let him brood." said Dumbledore "No more talking behind Harry's back. He is here now and I would hate for him to overhear you."

"Of course sir." said Hermione. Ron just nodded.

"That doesn't explain why he is being like this, he didn't even cuddle me when I walked into his room, nor talk to me just said my name that's it." said Sirius looking annoyed.

"Like I said, he just wants a little attention, don't give him any just leave him alone, and Molly just take his food up to him if that's what he wants." said Dumbledore "It keeps him out of my hair, perhaps longer at the Dursley's would have done some good".

"Yes, all the way until school started." said Ron.

They had no idea someone on the other side looked like he had been hit on the face with a frying pan. A loan tear made its way down the now very alone boy's cheek as he walked up the stairs. He ate half heartily, not in the mood to eat at all.

He had known they were using him, but to the extent was beyond him, now he knew he could not trust Ron, Hermione, his own godfather or Dumbledore, not that he had.

There we go another chapter up and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have in writing it! R&R please and goodbye!


	13. Chapter 13

My Mate

Once again thank you Tara

Chapter 13

"Harry! Breakfast." yelled Molly the next morning.

Harry yawned he happily got up, that was until he remembered what he had heard yesterday. He had to stop the tears from coming again, growling he was not a sap. Squaring his shoulders he walked out of his room, Mrs. Weasley had already gone back down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, up to playing chess later?" asked Ron chipper as can be.

"No thanks." said Harry.

Harry sat down and ate breakfast; he could sense right now how tense it was just because he was there. Carefully Hermione started annoying Ron about doing homework; Hermione asked him if he had done his.

"What business is it to you? If you cared so much you would have written to me this summer." said Harry his nostrils flaring in suppressed anger.

"I'm sorry Harry, the headmaster said it would be unsafe" said Hermione looking sad. Harry had to congratulate her acting; it was superb if he had not known they were fakes he would have said it was ok right away. He knew that was what he would have to do right now.

Swallowing his anger, he said "It's ok Hermione," said Harry.

"So Ron, are you still prefect?" asked Harry five minutes later.

Ron turned a very red color, Harry wondered what was going on, he was about to find out.

"No, I didn't get the grades for having it another year," said Ron looking angry.

"Oh, well you should have listened to Hermione, mate." said Harry swallowing the bile in his throat at having to say mate.

"Harry! You're supposed to be on my side!" said Ron looking shocked.

"It's good Harry's finally listening to me!" said Hermione smugly.

"So who is the prefect then?" asked Harry curiously.

"Its still being decided Harry." said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry had to stop himself from scowling at the old man, how dare he call him Harry after what he was doing behind his back. Buying his friends, keeping him in the dark causing him to nearly loose his Godfather, in a way he really had lost his Godfather. Sirius Black was another one of his betrayers.

Harry went back up the stairs and started raiding his trunk, blinking he was shocked when he could not find neither his map nor invisibility cloak. He started chucking everything around the room, looking for it. Now his clothes stewed across the floor, books laying everywhere and ink quills and other bits and bobs lay there as well. The place looked like a mess, however the others had heard his banging had come up the stairs.

They were shocked at Harry's room; they don't remember it being that way, blinking Dumbledore was the first to come out of his shock.

"What is all this racket, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, pretending to be concerned.

"My map and cloak is gone that's what!" shrieked Harry, he knew they had been there just the other day there he had not moved it.

"Something must be in here, it looks like we are going to have to raid this place, for anything and everything." said Dumbledore, too many things had gone missing.

What no one knew was that Harry had requested EVERYTHING be put back in his vaults. That included everything he had as well, how long it would be before Harry realizes, that's what happened, we will need to wait and see.

"Well we can hardly do that with the kids in the way, why not let them go to Diagon Ally early and we can get torn into the house." said Sirius.

"We cannot leave them in Diagon Ally, unprotected not with Harry." said Dumbledore not even willing to let Harry out of his sight for more than two hours.

"It's not planned, the Weasley's and Harry will be back before word could get back to Voldemort." said Sirius Black.

"Perhaps, Molly and Arthur there, they will send one of the children if we are needed" said Dumbledore nodding at them.

"That's fine Albus." said Molly nodding her head.

"Very well, until tomorrow and try and not let anything else gets stolen." said Dumbledore before going out the floo.

Hermione and Ron stayed in his room, the adults and others left, Ginny came in five seconds later. She had obviously been too occupied to come and see what the thumping is.

"Can you believe it mate? Your cloak and map! I lost my broom." said Ron without shouting.

"Oh, how did you hurt yourself?" asked Harry curiously sitting down.

"Oh that it's nothing" said Ron, not admitting he was still doped up with healing and pain potions, still getting better.

"Oh, well Hermione made it sound as though you were dying." said Harry frowning.

"Really? Well you know Hermione, she over reacts about school work never mind a fall." said Ron smirking slightly at Hermione's blush.

"Are you to together?" asked Harry blinking at his so called best friend. He was only acting like this because he didn't want them suspicious.

"NO!" said Hermione looking almost insulted. Ron's face fell without Hermione noticing, however, Harry noticed it smirking, that's something he could do.

"Oh right that explains the nude books you had under your bed at Hogwarts." said Harry innocently as if it didn't matter.

"WHAT! You disgusting Weasel." shrieked Hermione running out the room.

"What it's not how it looks Hermione!" said Ron going after her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" said Ginny sitting down.

"Yes," said Harry smirking. He didn't know why he was being nice to Ginny but he shrugged it off. All the others were gone apart from Molly, Ron and Hermione and himself of course.

"GINNY, get down here I want you to clean the kitchen with me." said Molly, even in Grimmauld place they were given chores to do.

"Sometimes I just want to get out of here, and England, they want my help with something yet when it comes to the Order, I'm out on my arse, even Hermione and Ron are in the Order." said Ginny grumbling as she left the room.

Harry smirked, so maybe he did have someone loyal to him after all. He did agree with Ginny though, he wished he was out of here too, perhaps not out of England though but anywhere was better than here.

Shutting and locking the door magically, he needed to watch what he was doing. While his friends could not get in because of the magic, Dumbledore could. Then the old fool would know he was using magic, the last thing he needed. He knew the old man would take his wand, go on about how he should not be using magic. The list continued sighing slumped on his bed.

He decided to write to Severus, come to think of it he always thought about what Severus would think every time he did something. It was getting on his nerves; he had never done something thinking about what others thought. Not thinking about his parents, even Sirius or the Headmaster when he trusted them. Now Severus came along he was constantly thinking about what he would think.

Wither he liked it or not, it was as if Severus was a constant in his life, which was strange. He had only known the man for a couple of weeks well more than a couple, but that hardly matters. Severus was his soul mate, so it would not surprise Severus or anyone that new about soul mates overly much. However, Harry didn't know, what he did know was the basics. He could hardly go looking for a book on soul mates; otherwise Dumbledore and the others would get suspicious. They would probably question him until they were blue in the face. Mind you, that would be a sight to see.

_Sev, _

_Hey, it seems like weeks since I last seen you! It's been hell here. I really want out, not only me but Ginny as well. Ginny is my so called best friends sister, she is as left out of the loop as me. _

_Wondering why I am calling them my so called best friend's, right? Well I over heard a conversation yesterday that would probably be obliviated if they knew that I knew, I would not put it past them. I might as well tell you in words what I heard so here goes. _

"_What is wrong with him?" was what my Godfather Sirius said at first I thought he was just concerned, _

"_I think he wants some attention just let him brood." was what the headmaster said "No more talking behind Harry's back, he is here now and I would hate for him to overhear you"._

"_Of course sir." was what my so called best friends said Hermione Ron._

"_That doesn't explain why he is being like this he didn't even cuddle me when I walked into his room, nor talk to me just said my name that's it." was what Sirius said._

"_Like I said he just wants a little attention, don't give him any just leave him alone, and Molly just take his food up to him if that's what he wants." was what Dumbledore said "It keeps him out of my hair perhaps longer at the Dursley's would have done some good."_

"_Yes, all the way until school started." was what Ron my best friend said._

_It hurt me more than I care to admit, I had known Ron was not the best mate in the world. I would never have written a letter telling him if he had lost his parents that I had his father's broom. I told you all about that so you know how it made me feel; now I know they really aren't my friends. _

_Fair enough I understand Ron going but Hermione? That hurt I thought I truly could trust her, Ginny Weasley is left out as I said before, she wants out of Grimmauld place as much as I do. No one can find it unfortunately it's under secret keeper, they are keeping me under lock and key! There is no way I could get out. _

_I don't think I would, Voldemort and his Death Eaters know about Grimmauld place; I would not be surprised if Voldemort has Death Eaters watching the place. This place belongs to Sirius; there are two Blacks in the ranks of Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Narcissa who married a Malfoy. _

_We do get to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow so at least I can get out of this bloody house for at last a couple of hours. Well that's it for now nothing else to say, I've probably already bored you to death! _

_Bye _

_Harry Potter_

"Hey, Hedwig, take this to Severus will you, thanks Hedwig goodbye." said Harry attaching the note to his faithful owl, with a hoot she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! So will Ginny be loyal to Harry? Will Severus grab Harry while they are in Diagon Ally? What did you think of Harry loosing the cloak and map as well? lol he did ask for EVERYTHING to be put back in the vaults. I found writing that bit particularly amusing, ah well that's that. If they do get rescued will I have Ginny going with them? Will I have Ginny falling for one of Severus' crew?

I hope you enjoy this story likes, you seem to and I am very glad, the chapter is up just like I promised!

R&R please thank you!

GOODBYE!

REVIEW PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

My Mate

Thanks for editing this - Tara! your great

Chapter 14

"Let's see what Harry's written this time." said Severus, taking the letter from the beautiful white owl.

Starting to read the letter, he smiled slightly before it turned to a frown; before he knew it righteous anger was mingled on his face. However, he did smirk full blast when he read the clue Harry was giving him. Hogsmeade, he would need Draco's help with this, he didn't remember Hogsmeade that well, plus it was bound to have changed since he had been there.

"Draco!" shouted Severus.

"What's wrong, Sev?" asked Draco, coming in, looking concerned.

"How well do you know Diagon Ally?" asked Severus.

"I know it pretty good, why?" asked Draco.

"Harry is going to Diagon Ally, and I want you and the others to get him, without getting caught, as well as a red head girl, Ginny Weasley I believe her name is." said Severus.

"Why?" asked Draco confused, he didn't know anything.

"Harry has been taken to a secret location, and I cannot get to him unless he is out. Now he is getting out to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, so please be ready to grab him. We will set sail and stay on the ship until two days before term begins and bring Harry back, unless he doesn't want to that is." said Severus.

"Oh, right. Who do you want to go?" asked Draco.

"Just pick out who ever you like." said Severus, he was already writing a reply to Harry. He let Hedwig eat a couple of rats, rats that he used to test potions.

"Ok, bye." said Draco, immediately looking for his friends. They had planning to do; he knew Harry would most likely be extremely well protected.

----------------

Harry paced back and fourth, ignoring his friends who tried to talk to him. Ignoring Sirius, who tried to get him to talk, only to turn into a dog and whine at his door, and Mrs. Weasley who wanted to stuff him with food every second.

Finally Hedwig was back, it felt like ages since he had sent her off in the first place. Almost snatching the letter of her, he got a nip for that, Harry was forgiven as soon as Hedwig was given a big bunch of owl treats and new fresh cold water. Hooting her thanks, she left Harry to read his letter from Severus in peace.

_Harry, _

_I will have someone pick you up in Diagon Ally, don't be alarmed when someone apparates you. We are bringing along your friend, Ginny Weasley, might as well. She seems like she can do with a break as well. _

_I'm not surprised by the information you have given me, for I had suspected it ever since you told me about them. The girl Hermione was another matter, I thought she was a clever one, now I know she is dumb. _

_Black has always been an immature bastard, and has never grown up. He probably clings to Dumbledore like a baby, or perhaps prison affected him more than we think. The old Black would have done what he is doing now but I don't think he could do this to his own godson. If he is, which it seems like, then it's only his loss. When you come out in the open, Black will realize what he has lost. _

_I'm really sorry about your friends Harry, but you are young, you can still make true friends in time. Don't dwell on those thoughts, and forget to live your life to the fullest. Just because they use you doesn't mean everyone will. _

_You could never bore me, Harry, I'm just glad you have at last me to talk to and tell your troubles too. It's nice to be relied on, which is a first in a very long time. _

_Goodbye, _

_Severus. _

Harry smiled before gently folding the letter up, he was about to put it in his trunk, but then sat on his bed and re-read it. However, knocking on his door stopped him from reading another time. Putting it in his secret hidey whole compartment, he opened the door.

"It's dinner time, come on down and eat Harry." said Sirius looking concerned.

"I will be down in a minute." said Harry, shutting the door. He got his shoes on, the halls were bare, and he didn't want sore feet. He did have a flurry carpet on his floor. It was green, an emerald green and it was nice.

"Ok then Harry, I'll wait for you." said Sirius.

"I can get down on my own." said Harry stopping himself from scowling.

"That's ok Harry, I'll wait, I want to talk to you, seems like we have not had much of a chance to talk." said Sirius.

"Well then you should try pulling yourself away from Ron and talk to me then. Don't let me stop you from hanging around with Ron, I know you like talking to him, so go." said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I am," said Harry having to stop himself from sneering.

"Ok, see you later." said Sirius before going down the stairs to see Ron. Ron was like a mini- James, and Sirius liked that fact. Harry didn't seem to care about pranks. No son of James would hate pranks, and he hated the fact that Harry was not like his father.

"Where is Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Up the stairs getting dressed." said Sirius, sitting down next to Ron.

"I asked you to try and talk to him." said Dumbledore, frowning.

"I did, he said I could go down and talk to Ron," said Sirius

"Very well, talk to him get him to open up, I want to know what he is thinking and feeling." said Dumbledore.

"Sure no problem." said Sirius, eating breakfast talking practically none stop with Ron.

Harry came in, ate breakfast silently, not looking at anyone, defiantly not looking anywhere near Dumbledore. He didn't want the old fool too see within his mind. He was so excited about actually getting away from Dumbledore.

"Are you all ready to go to Diagon Ally?" asked Dumbledore after everyone had finished. However, Harry had purposely taken his time just to annoy the old fool.

"Yes." said Harry hiding his eagerness being boredom.

"Good everyone get together, you will be portkeyed to Diagon Ally," said Dumbledore. He was letting them go there, knowing less people would see them than others would in Hogsmeade.

Everyone held on, they felt the tug behind the navel before they were off. They hit the ground with a thump in Diagon Ally. Harry was glad he did not have to hang around there all day; it was nothing like Hogsmeade, just two rows of shops all close together. You could barely walk anywhere without someone bumping into you. Hogsmeade was defiantly one of his preferences.

"You're too happy, what is going on?" asked Ginny as soon as the others were away. Hermione and Ron were a few steps behind; thankfully they could not hear what was going on.

"Me, I'm finally getting away from the bloody house, don't panic when I'm apparated away, I will be back." said Harry.

"Take me with you." said Ginny pleadingly.

"I don't know if he will, but if he does, again don't panic." said Harry.

"Thank you." said Ginny, finally smelling independence a mile away, she was curious to know who would be taking Harry away.

"It's fine, I don't know when it's happening though." said Harry frowning, Severus had not told him who or when the said person or people were coming.

"Can you trust this person?" asked Ginny, she didn't want to end up with Death Eaters after all. She had had enough of Tom Riddle to last a life time, she thought she didn't know that it was Voldemort, well they were wrong. Harry had told her a few years ago when he had possessed her. She had been shocked, but not overly so, who else would possess her with a diary?

"I'm sure, he has had plenty chances to take me to Voldemort, unless he wants to gain my trust, I suppose." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry, you need to be sure, unless you want to die." Said, Ginny wide eyed.

"If he does he does, I don't care all I really want is away from that old fool, plus if he is taking me to Voldemort I do have some tricks up my sleeve," said Harry smirking slightly.

"That looks suits you." said Ginny, without stuttering, she was now a fully grown woman. It's just the Order, her family, and the whole world just refuses to see it. Harry saw her as a grown woman; she could tell by the way he spoke to her.

"Thanks." said Harry, still smirking.

"So what are we doing until they come?" asked Ginny.

"Well I'm going to the bank." said Harry, with renewed purpose he started walking off towards Gringotts. Ginny went with him; they lost sight of Hermione and Ron, who were not paying any attention to them.

"Do you have money with you?" asked Harry.

"No I don't have money, I'm never allowed money, my mum still buys me everything I need." said Ginny in disgust.

"Come on then." said Harry, going up to a goblin.

"I would like to see my vault please, the main one." said Harry, demanding respect and obedience.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, follow me." said the goblin.

"Thanks Griphook." said Harry, remembering who the goblin was. Catching the shocked look on the things face he asked, "What is the matter?"

"No one has ever remembered our name, Mr. Potter, we are just Goblins and people don't treat us like humans," said Griphook,

"Yeah, well I wont, I have a house elf as a friend," said Harry.

They were now at his vault, opening it up he found millions of books and other things, they were untidy but all there. He looked around; spotted two things together that he had thought had been stolen from him.

"MY MAP, THE CLOAK." said Harry in surprise.

"Why are they in here?" said Ginny.

"I'm an idiot, I asked them to put everything that used to be in my vault back in it, that obviously includes my cloak and map, both belong to my dad." said Harry who wanted to just stomp his foot and hit his head.

"That's right, Mr. Potter." said Griphook, smirking.

Harry filled up a bag full of galleons before leaving the vault, having second thoughts he summoned his cloak and map to him, they were treasures to him and didn't want to leave them there. This time he was ready to leave, they found themselves in the main lobby of Gringotts before they knew it.

They next headed to the sweet shop, buying almost three bags full of the stuff; it was just in case he ended up hungry at night. Plus, where he was going, he might need some food. He doubted it Severus always seemed to have food on him, smiling brightly he walked out.

However, the smile was wiped of when he saw who was coming towards him, it was Draco Malfoy, and before he knew it both Ginny and him were being forced Portkey's into their hands. They landed with a thump; Harry was firing of spells before anyone knew what hit them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOooooo Question is, what Draco Malfoy will it be? The FAKE or REAL? R&R please and tell me which one you want it too be. They have Ginny as well...will Severus hear and join the Order if only to save his mate? R&R! And will I have SEVERUS SNAPE turn Harry? He is after all his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Mate**

**Thanks Tara for editing this!! cheers hen**

**Chapter 15**

Harry started firing curses everywhere before anyone knew what was happening, and none of them were nice. He had learned a lot from Severus over the time he had been learning with him, so you could guess what they were having to shield themselves from. Severus heard crashing and banging from the top of the ship, going up, wondering what was going on. Fearing that they had been caught, however, the sight that met his eyes was not what he expected.

It was Harry who was cursing his crew and people who are like sons to him, he didn't know why he was acting that way, and after all he had told Harry he was sending someone. He knew Harry would not hurt someone without reason, so he yelled.

"Harry!" There was more surprise still in his voice than anything.

"You, so you're a Death Eater, after all." said Harry, looking very disappointed indeed.

"What are you on about?" asked Severus, ducking to dodge a curse flying his way, coming back up, he missed the look of pain on Harry's face.

"Well what else do you want me to think, sending Draco fucking Malfoy of all people!" snapped Harry.

"How can you recognize him!" asked Crabbe in wonder.

"Of course he will be defensive, my golem and all the others are Death Eater wannabee's." said Draco. He, however, didn't like the fact that the boy had recognized him, he didn't like to think he was anything like the other boy or should he say his golem.

"Thanks for telling but it's a bit late for that!" snapped Severus, realizing he should have just gone for Harry himself.

"Harry, calm down, Draco Malfoy could not have changed this much in just one summer." said Ginny, stopping her own spells for the moment.

"Potions can make anything happen." snapped Harry, he was not stupid.

"I know, but the muscle! It can't have grown over night!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, Muggles can get things to do that over time, I'm sure wizards can." snapped Harry, still firing curses.

"Do you trust me so little?" asked Severus hurt, and this caused Harry to pause, perhaps he could just hear them out.

"No, I trusted you better than anyone," said Harry looking at Severus.

"Then trust me now, no one here is a Death Eater, I swear." said Severus sighing, thankful that Harry had stopped his cursing.

"Fine, what are they doing here?" said Harry sitting down, breathing heavily. He had not half used half of his magic to curse them. No one was hurt thankfully; Draco was good with his magic. He had mostly dodged them all, only shielding when it was necessary.

"This here, is Draco, you have never met him before…" however, before Severus could continue.

"Of course I've met him, a hell of a lot more than I ever wanted to meet anyone in my life." snapped Harry angrily.

"Wow, I didn't know my twin was that bad." said Draco.

"Twin? As in brother?" asked Harry disbelief in his voice.

"No, it's not like that Harry, I want to speak to you alone, explain everything. Draco, go and show Ginny around the ship." said Severus, authority lacing his voice. Draco just nodded and led Ginny out of the room. Harry didn't say anything, knowing Ginny could defend herself if needed be. She had a great powerful bat bogey hex, mind you he would have liked to seen her using it.

-------------------------------------------------0

"Why was his twin not brought up with his brother?" asked Harry immediately.

"To explain this I want you to keep quiet and I will answer any questions you have after I have finished." Said Severus.

"Ok," said Harry.

Severus sat down next to Harry, somehow not as glad to see him as he usually was. He then sat in thought wondering how he should explain everything, deciding to start from where it all began. He started talking,

"When I had just left school, I had the best marks in Defense and Potions; I had just made a potion that would help with my vampire instincts. It stopped me from wanting blood, and being able to go out in the sun without protection, I was no longer burnt every time I went outside." Said Severus.

Harry just nodded, unsure to where this was going.

"One day I got the surprise of my life, a Death Eater came up to me, with an offer to join them. It was join or die, but they didn't think I would do as I did. I was a Slytherin and I acted like one, only not the way Voldemort liked.

"I ran, taking my brother with me, also a bunch of children, a mother and a daughter. I took their children yes, but I also saved them from a life of hell and torment as well as abuse. That Draco you saw is the real Draco, I kidnapped when he was just a babe." said Severus.

Harry frowned, the real Draco, did that mean the one he knew was a fake? He was not sure what is going on. A million questions were going of inside his head, pushing them aside; he concentrated on listening to Severus. This, by the way, was not hard to do, with the voice the man had.

"I don't know what the Death Eaters did when they realized their heir was gone, but I can assume they probably kidnapped children and adopted them, through dark magic. They probably didn't want it getting out that their heir had been kidnapped, in their manor which was extremely well protected. They knew Voldemort would kill them, so they went and did what they needed to do."

Harry nodded his head shocked with the new information.

"When we got back, they were shocked as well as I that there was children going around looking like them, and with their names, we also have information that the Ministry had been looking for them since they were eleven. Probably when the mothers found out, that it was not their real sons. Their Hogwarts acceptance letters had their real and adopted name on them. Most of this is just a guess so wither that is what happened, I'm not sure." said Severus.

"Did they know you had kidnapped them?" asked Harry.

"Yes, from when they were old enough to understand, but they didn't care, I brought them up to make up their own minds, also they were brought up knowing magic, and they have been doing it ever since. Draco, however, has a wand, which was pure luck really. Now do you believe me?" asked Severus.

Even knowing he had done it, it sounded weird coming from his own mouth. Harry must have thought he was out of his god damn mind. Sighing he lay there, simply enjoying the closeness he had with Harry.

"Yes, sounds unbelievable though." said Harry a smirk on his face, Severus found himself smirking too.

"Tell me about it, now are you ready to be shown the ship?" asked Severus.

"I've never been on a boat before." said Harry, somewhat timidly, so not like him or the Slytherin he was.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, would you like to meet the others? They have all heard about you, heard me talking about you." said Severus, not the least bit embarrassed. However, Harry was totally embarrassed; he turned an interesting shade of red.

Severus had to smirk at that, again, he could not help but think, 'I cannot wait until I take him, he is so gorgeous and innocent, one thing for sure it was defiantly worth the wait and coming back for.'.

"I'd love to meet them, and apologize to Draco." said Harry; he was surprised how easy it was to get over the hate at the person he had thought was Draco Malfoy.

"Good, I'm glad, they are all like sons to me and I would love you getting on," said Severus smiling meaning every word he said.

"I would not let anything get in the way of our friendship." said Harry smiling, Severus groaned.

It was pure torture, how could someone do something like that to him. Give him a totally innocent and totally unaware lover. It was just going to be all the sweeter when the time came to take him. One day he would, nothing would stop him, not Voldemort, not the Ministry and certainly not Dumbledore.

"Come on then." said Severus, quicker they got everyone introduced the better. That way he can go to his room, and find some peace quiet and release.

"Yeah, are we continuing our training?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course we are." said Severus, at least then he had a reason to see Harry every day. He didn't think he could cope with having Harry beside him all day every day; he didn't want to scare him.

"Sev, Harry will need to share your room, Ginny has already claimed the only spare room we have." shouted Draco.

"What! Just magic another one then." shouted Severus back, this could not be happening. It just could not, how on earth was he supposed to cope with this! It's utterly ridiculous.

"Its fine, I can sleep in yours." said Harry, not wanting to cause a fuss.

"It's a girl, girls don't share room with men." said Draco sweetly.

Severus growled low in his throat, knowing Draco had more than likely set this up. Sighing, he knew there was no way around it, not without hurting someone's feelings. That someone, was Harry, he didn't want the boy to think that Severus didn't want him there. He knew Harry didn't understand or know why Severus didn't want this.

"Fine, come on then, let's get your trunk in my room" said Severus shaking his head, glairing daggers at Draco, who was now smirking.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor you know, anything is better than Grimmauld Place, or the Dursley's." said Harry.

Severus smiled; the clincher was, Harry really didn't mind, Harry was really a sweet young man. Anyone would be proud of having such a mate, but he was Severus' and he was proud anyway.

"It's ok, Harry you can sleep in my bed, I will conjure a sofa." said Severus.

"Oh, no I can't do that! Its your bed after all, is it big? We could just share it." suggested Harry, when Severus had nodded.

"That is rather inappropriate." said Severus.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, Severus didn't see the mischief in Harry's eyes; seemed Harry was not so innocent after all.

"Um…two men sharing is not proper." said Severus nearly choking.

"Oh, why? Isn't it supposed to be a girl and boy that's inappropriate?" asked Harry, his green eyes alight with laughter, Severus had yet to look up so didn't see it.

"Uh...it doesn't matter, you can sleep where you want." said Severus shaking his head, boy this was getting ridiculous.

Only when he heard a snigger did he look up, his jaw dropped in shock, and he had been playing him. It also thought it was the first time he had heard Harry laugh like that.

"Got ya." said Harry still sniggering,

"You're a pexy little bugger, do you know that, you almost had me." said Severus, smiling as he watched Harry laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------0

And another chapter up and done, tomorrow, there is two of them will be updated, so something else to look forward to eh? do you like how Severus and Harry are interacting, I really liked this chapter, it showed that they could still have fun in dark times, will they set sail? or will they stay there? will harry sleep on the floor or bed?

Thats it from me tonight! R&R please

Goodbye

Debs


	16. Chapter 16

**My Mate**

**Thanks Tara one again lol great job!**

**Chapter 16**

"You will recognize the names of course, but just remember they are not the boys you know from school. So don't get all defensive again." said Severus, walking through a hall then up the stairs, Harry could see up another set of stairs, but they didn't go that far up. He went into a huge room, which was filled with people.

"Ok, here are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, but they prefer Vin and Greg." said Severus, pointing to the thin big muscled men, which had a tan just like Severus and Draco.

"Harry, right, nice to meet you." said Greg, shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you too, well at least you are smarter than the idiots I know." muttered Harry smirking.

"Don't worry, we are much more intelligent than the bag of bones that are meant to be us, from what we can gather out, fathers are just the same." said Vincent, smirking, shaking Harry's hand also.

"Ah, right well, how they became Death Eaters I will never know." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is Ginny," said Draco as the red head came in.

"Hi," said Ginny, Harry was surprised, she was acting a complete different person. Was she pretending to be someone she wasn't just like him? Perhaps someone understood after all.

"Wow," was all Harry said, looking at his red headed friend, he didn't see the look Severus send Ginny either.

"Come on, Harry, you must see around this boat! It's fantastic, plus Draco said that we are leaving so it will be moving, come on." said Ginny grabbing Harry, Harry just smiled at her and went along with her.

--------------0

"You will set the door on fire, if you look at it any more." said Draco to Severus.

"He is mine, she has no right being like that, being the one to get attention." snapped Severus.

"Stop being stupid, he probably just thinks of her as a sister," said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah right, did you see the way she was looking at him?" asked Severus.

"Come on, lets go up there before they do something." said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine," said Severus, his vampire instincts could be so possessive sometimes.

They walked out of the room and to the stairs there are two floors on the boat, they opened the hatch and walked out into the sunshine. Draco however, gasped softly; he came back to himself with Severus looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly, not wanting to draw Harry nor Ginny's attention from the sea.

"I've just found my soul mate." said Draco.

"You're kidding!" said Severus, looking totally gobsmacked.

"No, it's Ginny," said Draco, still stunned.

"But no normal person has ever been able to find their soul mate in a century." said Severus, the last person was probably Merlin and a few people after him, who were not known, after that it seemed to end up a myth.

"I know." said Draco, looking as shocked as Severus was.

"What are you going to do?" asked Severus, smirking smugly, now Draco would win Ginny over, he could keep his own mate.

"Well, we have the whole summer to get to know one another." said Draco, walking over and sitting down on the ship, letting the heat and sun wash over him.

"We are going." said a voice all around the boat.

"Go." said Severus, sharply back.

Harry smiled, almost jumping up and down looking really excited. Severus smiled, even if his mate was not with him, he was still enjoying himself. It was a beautiful sight to watch, even more beautiful than the sun set.

------------------------0

Ginny and Harry walked into the ship, the walked to the very front before they started talking.

"Harry, I like Draco, what should I do?" asked Ginny smiling softly.

"I don't have any more experience than you, Ginny, fact I have no experience myself. I like Severus but I don't know what to do, at least you have been out with someone." said Harry shaking his head, girls they were always the same. Panicking over nothing, he turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Well, we could get them jealous!" said Ginny.

"How?" asked Harry, not liking where Ginny was going.

"By acting close, of course! Oh come on Harry! Please." said Ginny, smiling sweetly at him. They didn't even hear Severus nor Draco coming up, didn't even hear the latch shutting with a bang.

"When they fling us into the water, and tell us to get away, don't blame the mess on me, and you better have a way of getting back." said Harry.

Ginny and Harry shared a look at that, smirking they ended up laughing. Just then a voice interrupted them, telling them,

"We are going." was all it said.

"Go." said a voice, it sounded closer.

Harry smiled; he had a feeling this was going to be the best summer ever. He had never been on a boat before, jumping from foot to foot he stilled when he felt the boat moving. They would not be able to get him now; they didn't even know who he was with never mind where he was.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a voice causing Harry to jump.

"Yes! It's amazing, I can't wait until we are further on, and the sun is going down." said Harry smiling.

"Good, would you sit and watch it with me?" asked Severus kindly.

"Sure." said Harry smiling,

"Good," said Severu, smoothly his voice like smooth silky chocolate, it made Harry moan in his mind. He would never get sick of that voice, never.

"Will you watch it with me Ginny?" asked Draco,

"I think I will watch it with Harry, thanks Draco," she said, playing hard to get or she really was shy.

"Harry is going with Severus, please I would really like to share your first time seeing it with me." said Draco, 'Yes once its over, I'm going to snog you senseless' he thought. None of the Draco's were known for their patience.

"Ok." said Ginny, smiling brighter than the sun's. 'He is so gorgeous! I like him better than the other Draco Malfoy any day. I'm glad he ended up getting kidnapped, otherwise I don't know what I would do' she thought.

"Good, lets go." said Draco.

Draco and Ginny walked off; hand in hand, Harry watched them go, smiling. Shaking his head, honestly could they not just snog and get it over with. No, they just had to play hard to get and act as though they are not interested. Thank god I don't like girls; otherwise I don't think I would survive. Oh my god, did I just think that?' thought Harry.

-------------------0

"He likes her, doesn't he? And it's not just to have sex with her?" asked Harry chewing his lip. Knowing he was acting like a concerned brother.

"Don't worry, Draco will care for her with everything he is. He is nothing like you think, he would never hurt her, she is his soul mate" said Severus.

"Isn't that a myth?" asked Harry frowning, trying to remember.

"No, it's just not often or more like never at all that someone finds their soul mate. However, when they do they most likely keep it quiet not wanting attention. The only people that get their mates or other half as some people put it are creatures, perhaps Vampires and veela's" said Severus.

"Oh, well I hope they are happy together." said Harry, smiling as he watched them go, Draco put his arm around Ginny's back.

"They will be," said Severus into Harry's ear.

"Mhmm" said Harry, it was unbelievable how Severus' voice affected him.

"Come on then, don't want to miss it." said Severus, he already had a blanket and basket. Which Harry was familiar with, Severus having brought it every time he came to see him.

"Come on then." said Harry, walking with Severus.

---------------------0

"Ginny!" yelled Ron panicked, fisting at thin air trying to get his sister back.

"We need to tell your mum, hurry, we might get her quicker." said Hermione running in the direction.

"Mrs. Weasley! Ginny and Harry are gone!" said Hermione.

"Come on," said Arthur, getting Ron and Hermione as well as his wife into the floo, he wanted nothing to happen to his little girl. The quicker he got the rest home the better, and quicker his girl would be back and safe.

"Grimmauld Place." said Arthur as all four of them swirled away.

"What's happening?" asked Dumbledore coming in looking concerned, even more so when Ginny and Harry were not there.

"Ginny and Harry are gone, I don't know the details, Hermione and Ron was there." said Arthur Molly looked too scared and full of tears to speak.

"Hermione, what happened?" demanded Dumbledore.

"A guy came out of no where and portkey'd them away." she said.

"What did they look like?" asked Dumbledore.

"Tanned, white hair, muscular, nice clothes, that's it," said Hermione biting her lip, feeling as though she had let Dumbledore down.

"Short clothes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes he had a t-shirt on." said Hermione.

"Did he have the mark?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know." said Hermione looking overwhelmed.

"Think, foolish child, did he have a mark?" asked Dumbledore, looking ready to throttle her.

"No, no he didn't." said Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" said Hermione calming herself a little.

"It might not be a Death Eater, and then it might be a new one wanting to prove himself. At a time like this, you wish you had a spy in Voldemort's inner circle." said Dumbledore.

"We will just need to capture one then, question them." said Arthur, he would do anything to get his daughter back.

"Then we do as we must, the lot of you that are here, apart from Black and the two younger ones will look out for them. Get them back here, we will have an Order meeting tonight." said Dumbledore angrily, stomping out.

"You heard him, lets go Molly," said Arthur.

There we go! Now Harry has his map back, and has an added friend to the list, do you think its to early on in the story for Draco/Gin Harry/Sev to kiss already? Should I wait? They don't have all the time in the world unfortunately, they will be going back. They all know they cannot live in a boat for the rest of their lives, and have to go back. To do that they need to defeat Voldemort...anyhow how will I have Ginny and Harry come back? Will Harry already be turned? Lots of questions lol ill leave you to it

goodbye

please R&R

debs


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus found himself and Harry a nice spot on the boat to watch the sun go down, Harry had seen it once, only from a room at the Dursley's, but had wanted to see its beauty properly.

Now that wish was coming true, and from a much better place. Out in the middle of sea it would look even more stunning.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Severus softly, to his mate as they both sat down.

"Yes, go on please, I've not had the chance to enjoy a meal for a few days" replied Harry, smiling sheepishly at his mate.

"I know you liked fruit so I brought plenty with us." Severus tilted his lips, as he began putting foods on plates from the basket.

Sandwiches and fruit, as well as drinks, which were spiked with nutrition potions. Harry still had a bit of catching up to be properly fit as any other boy, however, he had come really far in the short while he had taught him, for that he was thankful.

His mate was a rabid learner and a good student, not that he thought of his mate like that, far from it. He called him student because there was no other word for people who are learning new things, he technically, _was_ a student.

"Just the thought of them and look are having my mouth water!" said Harry, smiling as he was given a plate. Amused as he lay back, against the boat how strange, fun and amazing this summer was so far, and wondering if it could get any better.

"Right" said Severus thinking 'you make my mouth water,' he could not wrench himself away as he watched Harry eating the fruit, the pink tongue coming to wipe the juice away from his lips. Adjusting himself slightly he leant back and began eating too, thinking 'perhaps this was not the best of ideas'

He usually didn't notice those sort of things when he was training Harry, he had been concentrating on getting him fit and trained. Indeed Harry was trained, and would still be getting trained as well as getting to see some sights he wanted to show him. The special places he thoughts were wonderful during his trips.

"What made you want to live on a boat? Did you stay in it for the whole time you were away?" Harry asked curiously.

"I always liked boats, not many magical people know much about them, apart from Muggle borns, of course, even Voldemort wouldn't think of looking here, especially not for a Pureblood wizard" said Severus.

"I don't know, I mean-Voldemort was Muggle raised, and is actually only Half Blood, from his mothers half" said Harry frowning slightly.

"How would you know that?" asked Severus, his face full of curiosity.

"He told me, he thought he was going to kill me so he did, he doesn't half talk a load of shit, told me his pity story, how his father left his mother when he found out she was a witch. Telling me he killed his father, it was the house just above the grave yard" replied Harry, looking quite pained at the very words he spoke.

"What exactly happened?" asked Severus seeing the pain on his mates face.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Harry, shaking his head curtly.

"You need to talk about it, have you ever spoken about it to any body?" asked Severus, by the look on Harry's face he knew that the answer was no.

"No, nobody would understand," said Harry abruptly.

"You can tell me you know, I may not totally understand but I know what Voldemort is like, I have been in his presence. Before I left, I think when I refused, he was so enraged and that's why he wants to kill me the most" said Severus shifting closer to Harry.

"Nobody understood, they all think I was a hero for bringing a dead body back," said Harry choking softly.

"Dead body?" asked Severus, looking worried now, what on earth had happened?

"Yeah, there was a tournament held in Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard tournament, my name ended up in the cup. It was all a plan to get me to Voldemort; I knew something was happening but not what. Me and Cedric Diggory got to the cup together…I knew it would be expected of me to share the cup, like any stupid Gryffindor would do, so that's what I did. Before we knew it we were in a grave yard, Cedric was killed, "kill the spare" that's all he said, "kill the spare" Harry whispered desolately, tears were now falling down his face, as he practically choked the last few words out.

"Come here, let it out Harry, otherwise it wont ever let go." asked Severus, now holding his mate close, tightly in his arms. Harry's head was on his chest, which was getting wet with tears.

"We didn't even have a chance; he was dead, gone, before I even got to comprehend what had happened I was locked on a tombstone which had been charmed to move. Peter Pettigrew the one who had betrayed my parents was there, brought Voldemort back, with bone of his father, blood of a servant and blood of the foe, unknowingly taken, willingly given and forcefully taken" said Harry.

Severus understood the last part, bone of the father unknowingly taking, blood of a servant willingly given or a better term willingly sacrificed, and then last but not least blood of a foe forcefully taken.

"He was back before I even knew it, he is disgusting, snake like skeletal figure, I was not sure what to expect but that was not it. He then went on to tell me about his past, and killing his father before calling his followers" said Harry.

"How many does he have?" asked Severus alarmed. Totally enthralled _and_ horrified at the story that Harry was telling him.

"I think there was about fourteen fifteen there I didn't exactly count them." said Harry, still clinging onto Severus, loving the feeling of being held close.

He was that starved for affection, the only hug he had had was from Molly Weasley, someone pretending to like him. Severus wasn't pretending. He liked him for him, he wasn't awed by the Boy Who Lived crap.

He was thankful for that, thanking the very gods and Merlin himself.

"How on earth did you survive?! The men that serve him are _hardly_ the sort of people who smack you on the hand for doing something!" said Severus, eyes widening slightly.

"Do you really think Voldemort wanted his Death Eaters killing the _Great and Bloody Powerful Harry Potter_? No…he wanted that for himself! He challenged me to a duel; I knew nothing I had only been in the Wizarding World for a couple of years. I know I would not have survived if it had not been for my wand or my parents" said Harry softly.

"Your parents? Your wand? I don't understand." said Severus now confused.

"My wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's, they connected, there was a bead starting in the middle of the pure magic it then made a dome, protecting me from the Death Eaters. Well, not from Voldemort, but as I fought the connection I noticed the bead going to Voldemort, I kept pushing, and finally got it to Voldemort's wand, then souls started coming out of Voldemort's wand. People he had killed, my parents, came out and told me to take the Portkey back to Hogwarts, Cedric asked me to take his body back." Harry swiped a hand over his face and continued

"All I wanted to do was stay with my parents, it was almost like they were _really there_, talking to me, but my mum shouted 'let it go sweetheart your ready' I did as I was told and the ghosts held Voldemort off until I got to the cup." said Harry.

"Amazing…" was all Severus could say, it was truly a fascinating story.

"Yeah, but did I get to rest heaven forbid? No I wasn't _permitted_." snapped Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"Dumbledore dragged me up to his office. I had just watched someone die, I was nearly killed again by the spy in Hogwarts, before then bitten by a spider and totally exhausted, and my arm was killing me." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Severus, what had Dumbledore wanted?

"He wanted me to tell him what happened. He wouldn't let me _go_ until I had told him everything. I think I was in shock that night, all Dumbledore wanted was what happened, he didn't really care!" snarled Harry angrily.

"You should have been taken straight to the infirmary!" said Severus, shaking his head, angry with the old fool for even trying to hurt his mate.

"I know, the _worst_ thing was no one believed _me_; they all just said I was a crazy attention seeker. I spent the whole of last year getting "I must not tell lies" carved into my hand, by a teacher no less! Umbridge, she was put there by the _Ministry_, only when they could no longer deny he was back, I was suddenly the hero again, all I want is to be normal, be able to do normal things. Without having watchers…or watching my back against Death Eaters." said Harry sighing softly he had gotten tired spilling the beans so to speak.

"One day Harry I promise you will have that luxury" said Severus softly.

"No I wont, don't make promises you cant keep" said Harry softly, his smile sad.

"I don't make promises I know I'm not able to keep, I will make sure you get what you want in the end. It will take a long time, planning and care to do it but we will get it in the end, or I will die trying" said Severus softly.

"Never say that, NEVER!" said Harry looking right at Severus.

"What?" asked Severus confused.

"That would you would die trying, you are all I have, my friends and my headmaster are using me for their own gain, without you I would have nothing. I need something, otherwise I will be alone like I've always feared" said Harry.

"You will never be alone Harry, you never have been, your parents are always with you, in your heart" said Severus softly.

"Do you think they have been watching over me?" Harry softly commented, saddened, but happy tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes. I know they are proud of you, no matter what you do. as long as you don't become another Voldemort, but I know that wont happen" Severus positively replied.

"Thank you" said Harry, his eyes sparkling like emeralds, happiness dancing in them.

"Your welcome." Severus whispered, his lips automatically went forward, not totally sure if Harry would give him a chance. When he didn't pull away, Severus felt like smirking in success, he then softly kissed Harry.

Harry's beautiful green eyes closed as he let Severus lead him, gasping softly feeling his groin stir, opening his mouth to the begging lips. Which seem happy to map every centimetre of his mouth, moaning and shuddering softly, his eyes remaining closed. Breathing heavily, Harry and Severus broke apart, still kissing him softly until Harry got his breath back.

Severus had only meant for it to be a small kiss, but once he started he found he could not stop. The smell of his mate was intoxicating, as was the taste as well, even when they pulled apart so Harry could get air he continued kissing him, softly.

Severus was surprised when Harry returned the kiss, it was his turn to moan as a shy tongue entered his mouth trying to find out how Severus done it.

Severus then decided to help him, coaxing Harry into twisting tongues with him, before they had too pull away for air, Harry was flushed and breathless when Severus looked at him, there and then he didn't think he would ever find anyone as beautiful as Harry.

"You're beautiful" said Severus tenderly, eyes still staring into those of his mate.

"I'm not, I'm short and scrawny" said Harry, shaking his head in denial.

"You're not, you're beautiful, your eyes are just breathtaking, especially when you are happy and exited. I think you would put an emeralds sparkle to shame, your not scrawny you're a gorgeously fit young man, and nicely tanned, after all that training…" said Severus.

"Very well then." said Harry, easily convinced when Severus told him something.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They retreated to bed around two o'clock in the morning, they also both went to Severus' bed.

They didn't give it much thought, because they were both tired, and Severus could deny Harry nothing. Harry had got into the bed after Severus had gotten in; Harry just curled up around Severus and fell asleep. Severus just placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before he too fell into a deep sleep. 

---

The next day they slept until one o'clock, which surprised them both, they had a quick lunch before they resume their training.

"Sword or daggers?" inquired Severus. He was wearing just a pair of trousers and a light top. It was too warm to wear anything else; Harry had a light top and a pair of jeans, also because of the heat.

"Daggers" said Harry, swords were too large and awkward for him, and he felt better using daggers.

"Ok" said Severus, quickly they chose the set they wanted before they started sparring one another.

"Drink this it will act as a small shield, if the dagger hits you it will only show with a bright red line, instead of making you bleed. It won't hurt much, just a stinging sensation" said Severus softly.

"Ok" said Harry drinking the potion down, trusting Severus, he however, had never heard of a potion that could do that before.

Metal clashed together, as Severus and Harry battled to win.

Harry wished he had his own set of daggers. They were not aware that the other people on the ship, including Ginny ended up in the training room watching them. Going from one side of the room to the other, still hitting each other with the daggers.

After a while Harry decided he was knackered, he had not being using swords or daggers as long as Severus had been.

Severus was a vampire; of course Harry would never be able to beat him! Severus defiantly had the upper hand at all times, but Harry either didn't care or didn't mind.

Severus stuck the dagger in Harry's shoulder, which didn't actually penetrate the skin but left a mark. Harry fell to the floor gasping and breathing hard; the daggers were amazing, he was now more determined to get his own pair.

Clapping brought them out of their thoughts; Harry blushed when he realized everyone on the boat was there. He was too exhausted to care or get up; he needed a bath that was for sure.

"Come on, let's get you a bath, otherwise you will be sore and cranky all day" said Severus helping Harry to his feet, it was as if he had almost heard his mate thinking he needed a bath.

"You read my mind" said Harry, wincing as Severus took him from the room, they may be together, but training was more brutal as ever.

------------0

In the bathroom, which was stunning for a boat bathroom, the boat must be enlarged to accommodate them, otherwise he didn't think there would be enough room for everything and everyone.

The boat was huge, and even then it was smaller on the outside he was sure.

"Wow, it's huge" said Harry, the gleaming white bathtub took up most of the room.

"Indeed" said Severus, running the hot water and pouring a muscle relaxant, lavender essential oil, in the bath.

"Smells amazing too" said Harry; he knew this was what his mate smelt like most of the time. Lavender, now he knew why.

Severus just smiled and was going to walk out, to give Harry some privacy and time alone for his bath. However, Harry seemed to have other ideas and, hesitatingly, asked if Severus would join him.

"Would you join me? I mean, both of us can fit in here" said Harry stumbling over the last part of the sentence, when Severus' eyes rounded on him.

"Only if you want too, I don't want anything to go too fast" said Severus, he really didn't want his mate sick of him when it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts.

"I won't, I want to" said Harry softly smiling, he didn't want Severus to leave; he didn't want to be alone.

"Ok, get in, I will be back in a second" said Severus leaving.

Harry did get into the water, leaving his glasses on the side of the bath, before sinking in with a groan of appreciation as the muscle relaxant started its work, unwinding his tense body, after fighting for over an hour at the least.

Severus came back a while later, a towel around his waist he put it beside the other towel and joined Harry in the tub. He did much the same as Harry did, groaning in appreciation as his body slowly began to un-wind.

"So anything you want to do before you go back to Hogwarts Harry?" asked Severus.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry confused.

"Is there anywhere in the world you have ever wanted too see?" asked Severus, trying a different approach.

"I have always wanted to go to Japan, Egypt, China too see the Great Wall of China. I've always wanted too see dolphins. I've always wanted to go to Gibraltar; it's a part of UK but its in Spain I've always wondered how that happened. I've never been allowed on holiday, but in school we read about different places or wrote essay's about them using books. I read up on them and they sound fascinating" sighed Harry.

Severus eyebrow had risen each time Harry mentioned a new place, groaning softly he rolled his eyes at his mate.

His eyes softened when he heard the reason, yet again he swore to himself that his mate would want for nothing.

"Why Japan?" asked Severus curious.

"Well Japan and China have really nice herbs, if you got a mass of them and experimented _God-knows_ what you would find. Not many people really bother about Japan and China, yet they are really amazing cultural countries." said Harry passionately.

"You are right; I have stumbled upon some Chinese herbs, there are some interesting potions I'd like to try out. I suppose we could go there but I would need to speak to Serena first see if she can take us there" said Severus.

"Who's Serena?" asked Harry surprised.

"One of the girls I took when she was younger, she was abused apparently so was her squib mother, for _being_ a squib, I took them both. Samantha helped me raise the others, as well as her daughter" said Severus.

"Why is it up to her if we go or not?" asked Harry brows creasing.

"She can teleport, she could maybe get us there" said Severus.

"Oh, smart gift to have!" said Harry in awe.

"Yes took us by surprise too" said Severus.

"So when do I meet them?" asked Harry curious once again.

"They will be back today; of course the house elf will have to apparate them since we have already left the port we made. They have been shopping and most likely picked everyone new clothes, _of that_ I have no doubt" said Severus.

"I look forward to it" said Harry relaxing back onto the bath.

"I as-well, love." said Severus, he was looking forward to Harry getting to know the woman he thought of as a sister, and the girl he thought of as a niece.

------------------0

"Harry, this is Samantha and Serena" said Severus amused as both woman glared at him from where they were lying on the floor. They had just been popped by the house elves onto the ship, and they had fallen over.

"Hey" said Harry, smirking himself.

"Hey yourself, who is he?" asked Serena turning to Severus.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you" said Harry softly. His eyes brighter than the sun, twinkling softly, no one knew him here. It really was amazing that he could do a simple thing as _introduce_ himself.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Serena excitedly.

"He is my mate" said Severus seriously.

"Found him at last?! Good" said Samantha chirped.

"Serena, how is your magic?" asked Severus.

"Fine, why?" asked Serena frowning.

"Up to taking us somewhere, it will take a few stops before we get there, you should be able to get us there _if_ you want too" said Severus.

"Its fine, where we going?" asked Serena eagerly, it had been a while since she had used her magic.

"Japan is where we are going..." said Severus smirking

"Cool! I've never been there, sounds nifty. Ok, give me a few hours to learn all I can then I will tell you if I can or not" said Serena.

"Thank you Serena" said Severus.

"Yeah, cheers" said Harry smiling softly.

"Well is it one person extra for dinner? I have food fresh food, not just _magicked_ fresh. I'm going to make us a huge dinner how about it?" asked Samantha.

"There are two new people on the ship actually, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. So its two extra dinners you will need to make, and we need it, we were training for quite a while and we are quite tired, we need to keep our energy levels high." said Severus.

"Very well then, extra big dinners! Off with you! Out of my kitchen until I call for you lot shoo!" said Samantha, making a waving motion with her hands.

"She almost sounds like Mrs. Weasley" said Harry shuddering softly.

"How is Ginny coping without her family? She has so many brothers isn't she close to one of them?" Severus inquired.

"She hates her family as much as she loves them I think, I can't say because I'm not sure. She likes being free of her brother's shadow and being locked up and ignored. I don't think she would go back to her family after realizing what freedom is like. Just like I don't want to go back to Hogwarts but in the end I know I will." said Harry.

"It makes sense" said Severus, nodding his head.

"They treat her like she is still five years old, in reality I think she is more powerful than Ron, Fred, George or even Percy Weasley. I think she is the third most powerful Weasley in the family, but I could be wrong she might even be the second most powerful" said Harry with certainty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We are going to China" Severus announced at Dinner.

"Really where about in China?" asked Draco curiously.

"Hong Kong" said Severus smirking, knowing Draco would ask even more questions.

"How long?" asked Harry curiously, cutting Draco off.

"Couple of days" said Severus.

"Why only a couple of days?" questioned Harry, put out.

"We have many other places we need to go, and see. We also need to be back in Scotland in time to get you both back to school" said Severus.

"Oh..." said Harry, disappointment showing clearly on his face.

"I'm not keeping you away from your education, and if you ever need me I am only a thought away" said Severus softly.

"Ok" said Harry, he was still not too happy but not any more disappointed than before.

"Good" said Severus.

"Where else are we going?" asked Vinnie.

"Japan, Egypt and Gibraltar" said Severus.

"We have already been to Gibraltar" said Draco frowning.

"I know but Harry wants to go" said Severus smirking at them all.

"I'd like to go back" Greg pointed out.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Draco.

"Right now!" said Severus, lip tilted in a small smile.

"Is she up for it?" asked Greg curiously.

"Of course" said Severus.

"Good" said Vinnie; they didn't want their sister hurt. This is what she was to them; a sister. They were sure she thought of them as brothers.

"So are we going?" asked Severus.

"Yes" said the others, all nodding in agreement.

"Great, we will be there by morning" said Severus nodding his head. Serena only could take them to the nearest area to park their boat she could hardly take them onto land. This was probably what made it so hard; that she had to make sure it was water they were going to land on.

"What are we doing until then?" asked Ginny curiously, speaking for the first time since dinner had started.

"Going to our rooms" said Severus.

"Oh, can I ask why?" asked Ginny frowning.

"If you are standing when she moves the boat you will puke up your breakfast, lunch and dinner" said Severus smirking, as he remembered their first time being moved by Serena.

"Oh, I think I will go lie down pretty soon" seeing that smirk made her queasy she knew he was not lying.

"Good" said Severus curtly.

Harry swatted Severus on the bum for the smirk, causing the man's smirk to evaporate into nothingness. Severus shook his head in dismay, what had he gotten himself into having such a young mate?

He smirked at that thought, wiping it from his face as quick as it appeared.

"Right well I'm off, enjoy the rest of your dinner" said Severus standing and moving away from his seat.

"See you" said Harry getting up as well and following Severus. 

--------0

"So what exactly happens when she moves us?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's like apparition, only worse; it's like getting sucked up something, unable to breath for a few seconds. Don't worry though, she knows what she is doing and it's not so horrible when you get use to it" said Severus, undressing and getting into bed.

"Oh, that sounds horrible, I don't think I like the sound of apparition either" said Harry shivering.

"Apparition is not that bad, actually" said Severus.

Harry he too was undressed and under the covers.

"I will teach you once we are back on main land" said Severus softly, bringing Harry towards him so their bodies touched.

"We can't in England; they will probably have monitors on my magic" Harry frowned unhappily.

"Probably, how about learning in Japan?" asked Severus.

"Do they have magical areas?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course they do" exclaimed Severus, looking at Harry as though he was daft.

"I know I'm stupid, but I didn't know" tittered Harry, shrugging his shoulders embarrassed.

"You're not stupid, just extremely innocent, every country has a magical community" Severus informed Harry.

"Then I would like taught to apparate" said Harry happily.

"Good." said Severus, nodding off.

---------------------------------0

The next morning Harry woke up he found Severus already awake; he quickly jumped up and asked the question Severus _knew_ that Harry would ask as soon as he was awake.

"Are we there yet?"

"Of course, welcome to Hong Kong Harry" said Severus softly, a tiny smile on his face.

Harry opened the curtains on the boat; he just about squealed in delight, the place was busy and Chinese people rushing about their day. Harry looked around in awe; the place was amazing dragons and Chinese writing everywhere. It was way better than he had ever imagined it could be, smiling he thought he couldn't wait to get out there and explore!

"Can we go out?" asked Harry exited.

"Of course, we need to wait until the others wake, and Samantha gives us breakfast" said Severus watching Harry amused.

He was saddened to see just a simple thing like this could excite his mate. He swore in the coming years it would take more than too see a simple country to excite his mate.

"Well it looks like everyone's up" said Severus smirking when a bell rung in his compartment.

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"I've used it to know when my crew is all awake for years" said Severus.

"Oh, right." said Harry, looking vaguely impressed.

"Now lets go" said Severus, making his way down to breakfast, he was however not hungry for food. He was hungry for his mates blood, he was not feeling a pull towards his mates blood, he just wanted it.

They ate their breakfast in silence, too tired to have a conversation, apart from Harry that was. He was like a two year old exited on Christmas morning, Ginny and Severus as well as Draco found the entire thing amusing. However, Vin and Greg both were annoyed with the jumping and talking Harry was doing.

"Calm down!" said Serena.

"I'm calm" said Harry smiling.

"Good" said Serena smirking at him.

"What are we going to be doing?" asked Vin he didn't want to come if it was going to be boring as always.

"We are going to look for herbs in the herbs shop, apart from that it's up to Harry with what he wants to do. You _are_ old enough to look after yourselves; you can apparate back here if you are in trouble. We might just spend just the one day here it just depends so be back on by nine at night in our own time, not China's time" said Severus. When he had seen Draco open his mouth, he had known he was going to ask whose time they would be following.

"Cool, I'm going to get my own personalized set of daggers" smirked Harry.

"I knew there was a reason" Severus smugly stated.

"Yeah, I'm even going to get a samurai sword" said Harry smirking once again.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Severus, eyeing the boy.

"Yes my own name written in Chinese" said Harry, exited.

"Good job I know just the place then, is it not?" enquired Severus.

"So who is coming?" asked Severus after a few seconds of silence.

"ME!" they all shouted together, it was obvious what Harry had said had gotten their attention and gotten them exited as he was.

"Very well, then let's get going" said Severus once they were finished.

Harry was so excited, but defiantly more composed now than he had been just twenty minutes ago.

"Go, lets leave" said Draco, then they all rose in his stead.

Together Harry, Severus, Ginny, Draco, Vin, Greg and Samantha and Serena all left the boat.

There was only a few left behind, they had to guard the ship, they would get to go if and when the others arrived back at the boat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They did indeed split up, Draco Harry Ginny and Severus however decided to go together. They did a lot of shopping when they could, but it was hard when you didn't understand a word of Chinese.

Harry saw an antique shop and walked towards that, the others all split up and went into other shops in the same area. He found a set of swords three to be exact; looking at them curiously he saw a description on display. It was in Chinese and English, surprisingly.

Looking at it he read what it said, and found the swords were Shin Gunto swords.

Dimensions: Blade Length: 24.687 inches Nakago: 8 inches 7mm thick and 31mm wide at Hamachi

Mountings: 1934 Pattern Shin-Gunto mounts of good quality, in very good condition. Gold washed Habaki and all matching numbers. Saya in excellent condition with no dents and almost no paint loss.

Overall Condition: Very good, sword appears to be a Seki stamped, oil quenched katana in very good condition with the exception of scratches and scuffing. The perfect sword for someone looking for a nice Shin-Gunto for display. They don't come much cleaner than this, all original swords are becoming very difficult to find.

"Can I have these please!" said Harry looking at the swords in awe.

"Would you like a proper look at them?" said the man speaking English.

"No, I will have them" said Harry looking at them almost hungrily he obviously wanted them. 

"Very well you can have them for 30,000 dollars" said the man.

"Deal" said Harry nodding handing over the dollars. He had borrowed the money from Severus. Harry had not originally accepted the money, but Severus had said he could give the money back later. So Harry readily accepted after that, Severus didn't need money back though, he had enough to last him a life time.

"You have good taste" said Severus inspecting them; they had Chinese writing around them and very smart they were too!

"Thanks" said Harry, taking the swords in awe and leaving the shop. Harry was wondering where the urge to buy swords were coming from.

He had never really been interested in them before, until Severus had shown them to him. Perhaps it was because he knew he was superior at sword fighting. 

"Come on then lets meet the others, we don't have long left and I'm hungry" said Severus.

"Yeah let's go" said Harry holding the swords as if they would be stolen of him. 

"It's a good thing you're not going home by plane! Otherwise you would know all about it! The customs would most likely think you are starting a war!" said Severus amused.

"True" said Harry, smirking himself.

"Are you all finished? We need to head back to the boat. We will set sails for Japan for tomorrow" said Severus.

"Are we going _everywhere_ this summer?" asked Draco curiously.

"Yes" said Severus watching his lover.

Harry's face lit up lighter than a Christmas tree, it would put the sun to shame.

He was going to Japan, Harry was just elated!

He could hardly believe how much his life had changed. He was getting a tan as well, he would need to remind Severus to do something about it, because it would be a dead give away that he had been enjoying himself if he went back with a tan! Shaking his head he decided not to think on that until the time came. He was going to enjoy every minute of this brilliant amazing holiday.

"I thought we were going to pick some herbs?" asked Harry almost disappointed.

"The others have done it for us, we will be doing it ourselves in Japan when we get there" said Severus placated Harry.

"Great! Come on then lets go see what they found" said Harry, feeling like he was being himself for the first time in his life.

It was the greatest feeling in the whole world, he felt more confidant and happier than ever.

How could anyone want to take that away from him? Being himself being happy? Being confidant? Just because they wanted a soldier?

Well fuck the lot of them...they had failed, he was becoming who he had always wanted and needed to be.

"What's so good about China anyway? Its just another country" said Vinnie obviously not having much love for going abroad.

"I wanted to see the Great Wall of China" said Harry somewhat dreamily.

"Do you now?" asked Severus, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I've never even seen a picture of the great wall of China" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I see, well I suppose we can go see it before we go" said Severus, he knew Harry was being the Slytherin he was, just to get his own way.

Seeing Harry smirking he knew he was right "Cool" was all the teen said, the others who were now gathering around shook their head.

They knew Severus was going to be taken for a ride with _this_ one; his mate was probably more Slytherin than Severus or better yet Salazar Slytherin.

It was thanks to Severus really that Harry was becoming himself, so he has that to be proud of.

--------------------------------------0

Indeed they did go to the great wall of China, when they got there Harry looked around in disbelief.

"It looks more like a bridge!" commented Harry.

"Your right" said Ginny nodding her head.

"It's still the Great Wall of China, no matter if it looks like a bridge" said Severus shaking his head.

"True, it looks amazing, can we walk over it?" asked Harry.

"NO!" the others said together as one.

"Why?" Harry asked disappointed.

"We are not walking over that!" said Severus.

"Oh, pleaaase Sev..." said Harry, giving Severus puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, just a small walk over! That's it!" said Severus shaking his head, unbelievable, but he just could not deny Harry anything after everything he had been though. 

"Thanks" said Harry smiling brighter than the sun; it must have been genuine curiosity that made him want to go across. He had not smirked once he had gotten his way; this was a way you could tell if he _really_ wanted to go, or if he was manipulating you into going.

"Let's go" said Severus, once again shaking his head.

Together they walked up the Great Wall of China looking around, after about five minutes Severus was getting bored as was everyone else. Harry sighed and realized this, "Come on then" said Harry starting to go back the way.

"Idiot" said Draco shaking his head. 

"Stop that! He's just not into using magic all the time" said Ginny hitting her boyfriend over the head.

"Ouch! Whatever" said Draco smirking.

"Come here Harry" said Severus smirking himself.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"Yes but we are not walking back" said Severus smirking more.

"Then how….oh" said Harry understanding what they were meaning.

"Finally" said Greg as to the fact that Harry finally understood what they were going to do.

They were apparating back onto the boat before they knew it; all had some mementos from their trip.

Well Harry didn't have everything he had wanted; he had wanted a sword with his own name on it. Written in Chinese too, so maybe he could get one in Japan? Who knew what tomorrow would bring. 

-------0

When Severus and Harry were able to actually sit by themselves that night, Harry asked a question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"If I'm your mate…why aren't I a vampire?" asked Harry curiously. 

"You have to be turned, we will not turn any mate unless they want to be turned" said Severus.

"When I die what will happen?" asked Harry curiously.

"I will have another mate" said Severus almost sounding sad.

"Did you have one before me?" asked Harry upon hearing the sadness.

"No. It's just I've waited all my life for my mate, now he comes along I would hate to loose him again" said Severus smiling sadly.

"Oh, right do you want me as a mate?" asked Harry.

"I would not have kissed you otherwise!" said Severus, lips tilting as he remembered it.

"Is it painful?" asked Harry.

"No, you're my mate it will be nothing but _pleasurable_" said Severus.

"Will I have to drink blood?" asked Harry. 

"Not if you don't want to, you will be given a potion that will permanently stop the blood rage and allergies to the sun" said Severus.

"Oh." said Harry wide eyed.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Asked Severus, almost sarcastically.

"No" said Harry looking thoughtful. 

"Good" said Severus swooping down and kissing his mate passionately.

Everything else Harry had been thinking faded and fast as Severus continued to kiss him hard and fast.

"Are you turning me?" Harry managed to get out panting heavily.

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm just going to enjoy you" Severus whispered seductively, going back to kissing his mate.

Sliding them onto the bed, he got Harry undressed, pealing off his clothes piece by piece.

Not bothering with magic, Harry lay there letting him. He didn't know what to do and didn't want to embarrass himself.

Severus didn't seem to mind that much; he seemed to want to do the guiding. Kissing all the way down his mate's body, rejoicing the moans Harry made as he continued down. Harry was squirming like a cat in need, Harry couldn't even think for a second. He was awash with sensations he had never experienced before.

Severus was determined to pleasure his mate into oblivion before he got _really_ started.

Indeed he succeeded; Harry came spilling himself hard on the bed feeling, if it was possible, unattached to his own body.

Severus had to wait until Harry came back to himself, Severus began preparing Harry.

He knew his mate had never experienced this before and was determined to make it nothing but the best experience of his life.

Once he was sure his mate was slick and loosened enough he looked upon his mate. He saw that Harry was watching him avidly, his cock already growing once again, at an alarming rate.

Before Harry knew it, Severus was sliding home into him. Severus was in heaven, he was finally inside his mate, someone he thought had died and he would have to wait another decade for another mate to come off age.

He didn't care that his mate was only turning sixteen in a while.

Harry mewed softly, obviously wanting Severus to move. So that's what Severus did, he was pumping in and out, fast and hard into his mate.

His mate of course just as Severus wanted was enjoying every second of it. Harry lay there wondering why he had never done this before; it was amazing…so very good he never wanted it to stop.

It did end. Severus came hard into the Harry panting slightly. He was a vampire but even he could get knackered. It took a lot but today he was, and the activity was making him exhausted as well.

Getting his wand he spelled away the mess that Harry had created before putting it back.

Looking down at his mate he saw Harry was dead to the world. He was that exhausted that he had fallen asleep. Smiling softly at his mate kissed his brow, and soon joined Harry in the soothing calmness that was sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**My Mate **

**I'm finally updating! whoooo lol feels like a life time since I've updated this one. Well no matter it's finally here I am updating my mate! whoooo still one of my favorites.**

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALSO!

**Chapter 21 **

"How are you?" asked Severus softly, watching his lover wake up.

"Mmm better than ever" asked Harry snuggling in more.

"I'm glad, so do you want to stay here all day?" asked Severus.

"Why not?" yawned Harry he never wanted to wake up.

"So you don't want to bother seeing Japan?" asked Severus smirking knowing his lover was going to be up in seconds.

He was correct of course, just like always Harry was scrambling around the room, picking up his clothes and rushing to put them on. Whining the whole time, 'Come on, let's go!' 'Better not miss a minute' 'You have apparating to teach me too' 'We have herbs to look for' was all Harry got in-between breaths and finding his clothes.

"Yes" said Severus, he had not forgotten, he had a brilliant memory thank you very much.

"Well come on?! Get dressed" said Harry now fully clothed and waiting on Severus to get out of bed.

"You have to have some breakfast, we will be gone during lunch, plus she will have my head if you don't eat something!" said Severus smirking.

"Fine" pouted Harry almost childishly, months ago he would never have dreamed of doing such a thing. Now he was, it was a dramatic change and if Dumbledore or Vernon had been there he would have fainted on sight. Harry was free, happy and had been filled to the Maximum of self esteem.

Harry left the room, giving Severus a beaming smile to let him know he had just been kidding.

---------------0

"Come on gimme my breakfast" said Harry impatiently.

"Just hold your horses young man" she said smiling, Severus had warned her that he may be a little too hyper and impatient today.

"Please" whined Harry.

"Oh very well," said Samantha.

She gave him his breakfast, making sure to fill the plate up like always, to her he was far to skinny. He ate his breakfast, she smiled softly she remembered when he first came here, he was so quite and far more skinner. Now look at him, it was like a different person all together.

Severus came down just as Harry was finishing his breakfast, "Ready to go?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," said Harry standing up.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry looking around.

"They aren't coming, it's just you and me today" said Severus.

"Why didn't they want to come?" asked Harry looking guilty.

"They are coming later I think, they just want a long lie" said Severus softly, a little fib but necessary he didn't want Harry feeling as though he had forced them to come here.

"Oh well, where to first?" asked Harry walking towards the top deck ready to get off the bit.

"We are going to teach you to apparate first," said Severus softly.

"Done, let's go" said Harry, they were now walking off the boat, into the beautiful place that was called Japan.

--------------0

"Ok have you ever apparated?" asked Severus.

"Yep," said Harry.

"When and where?" asked Severus.

"I was in primary school, apparated off the school roof" said Harry.

"So you apparated when you were roughly seven or eight?" asked Severus.

"Yeah" said Harry not knowing how special that was.

"Do you remember what you were thinking?" asked Severus, keeping his shock and awe in he didn't want his lover freaking out on him.

"Um...that I wanted to be somewhere safe," said Harry.

"Did you hear a pop?" asked Severus intently.

"I don't think so," said Harry.

"Then you didn't apparate, I think you are a teleporter, either that or you have the air elemental" said Severus.

"Is that unusual?" asked Harry.

"Well not unusual you are just more special with amazing gifts" said Severus.

"Cool, I want to know more!" smirked Harry, he no longer cared that he was different! In fact he liked it, because it made his family all the happier for him. He knew that now, frowning he asked the question that was niggling in his mind.

"Am I still going to learn to apparate?" asked Harry.

"Why not?" said Severus.

"Good, let's get to it," said Harry waiting for instructions.

"Ok, now think of that sign over there, in your mind vision it - then vision yourself next to it and let your magic do its job" said Severus, soothingly.

'Pop'

Severus smirked, so Harry had been able to do it first time, he wasn't surprised.

'Pop'

Harry was the one now smirking, he was standing nose to nose with Severus.

"Well done" said Severus. He didn't move, he wondered if Harry had the confidence to actually kiss him, since they were this close.

He was - Harry gave Severus a strong and powerful kiss, in his way of thanking Severus, although Severus had done nothing. Severus returned the kiss, making sure Harry knew he was the dominating one, for now anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Mate**

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! But hey here we go! that's a update for you now lol so enjoy people and I will see you all very soon. Take care and I'm going to start writing the chapter now before I bore you to death. **

**Chapter 22**

They did indeed have a great time, Harry got himself a Samurai sword which he seemed to love. He could be seen at different times admiring the sword and polishing it. Apart from the sword they got different new weird herbs. Severus himself was excited to see what they would do. After he learned what to do with the herbs he was too much of a professional to put herbs he didn't know into potions.

Sitting on top of the boat Harry sighed in relish, he had never in his life experienced such emotions. Just in all one summer, his life was dare he say perfect. For the first time in his life, smiling his green eyes dancing.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Severus wonder what was causing his lovers happiness.

"How my life has turned out" sighed Harry.

"Ah, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Severus thoughtfully.

"Good…" replied Harry.

"I sense a but" said Severus his eyes narrowing.

"Dumbledore will come looking for me, so will Voldemort they both have spies in the Order and Death Eater ranks" said Harry.

"We will meet them head on" said Severus "I've hidden for many years and neither have found me".

"Yes but you are not me" said Harry bitterly "Famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the person that's meant to end this war."

"I see," said Severus thoughtfully "I understand where your coming from" he sighed.

"I know you would," sighed Harry looking as though he didn't want to say what he had to next "That's why I think I should go back,"

"What?!" Severus surprise colouring his voice "Are you insane?".

"No, we have to, I'd rather have the advantage," said Harry "I having a way out and everything will help me fight them. We will bring them both down! The Death Eaters and the Order".

"Your insane" said Severus pulling away.

"It's that or spend my entire life in hiding" snapped Harry angry that Severus couldn't see his reasoning "I don't want too lose you, but its something I have to do. After what Voldemort and Dumbledore has done to me I want my revenge".

"Ah," said Severus settling back down, that he could live with.

"So what do you suppose we do?" asked Severus willing to let Harry to take lead.

"We?" asked Harry hope blooming deep in those beautiful green eyes.

"Yes we, I'm not letting you go off and get yourself killed" sneered Severus playfully.

"You mean you will come with me?" asked Harry having to ask again, just in case he had not heard right. He still couldn't believe someone could love him as much as Severus seemingly did.

"Yes," said Severus his onyx eyes showing nothing but love and acceptance.

"Thank you," said Harry swallowing hard.

"You're my lover, anyone would expect nothing less" said Severus.

"When are we going back?" asked Ginny coming out of her hiding place.

"Ginny!" said Harry nearly jumping a foot in the air.

"When we going back?" asked Ginny Draco coming out with her.

"Before Hogwarts starts," sighed Harry, smiling softly his family would come with him. Draco, Ginny and Severus. The three people he had come to care about more than anything else in the world.

"Fair enough, they are always looking for defence teachers, perhaps you could apply and get yourself inside Hogwarts" said Ginny.

"Dumbledore wanted him before he disappeared, Sev doesn't want to do it anyway" sighed Harry softly.

"Ah," said Ginny sounding disappointed that her plan had turned out no good.

"Excuse me" snapped Severus, he hated people talking about him as though he wasn't there "I think I can answer myself!"

"Sorry Sev," said Harry ashamed, here he was doing it to Severus he knew how annoying it was when people did it to himself.

"It's ok Harry, I will take the defence position" said Severus softy.

"What?! But you never wanted to work under Dumbledore!" said a shocked looking Draco. Who by the way got hit on the head from Ginny for opening his mouth, he moaned and rubbed his head but otherwise kept silent. He wasn't getting on his red headed lovers nerves that was for sure.

"I will do anything for my mate," smirked Severus seeing his godson brought down a peg or two.

"So are we going to go to the Ministry and letting them know we are back?" asked Vinnie coming out of the shadows now.

"For goodness sakes! Anyone else hiding!" snapped Severus angrily.

"Yes," said the others coming out.

"No, your fathers could end up with custody of you, I wont have that happen I'm sorry but no" said Harry adamantly.

"We can get ourselves officially declared adults" said Greg. "Then they cannot do anything".

"And we would have access to our vaults" said Draco "We can bleed our parents dry, doing so cut of some sources that Voldemort no doubt uses."

"He uses their money?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, probably" shrugged Draco sitting down next to them beside his lover Ginny.

"If he does then that will be a major blow to him, especially if you use the Malfoy money that's the one he relies on the most!" said Severus nodding his head.

"Then are we heading back?" asked the only teenage girl in their group.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Do you have the strength to teleport us back?" asked Draco.

"What about Egypt?" asked Samantha.

"We can go another time, and truly enjoy the beautiful view" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus knowing how much Harry wanted to go to Egypt.

"After I've dealt with Voldemort and Dumbledore I shall be able to truly enjoy the holiday" smiled Harry showing he truly didn't mind not going yet.

"Very well, tonight we shall teleport back, right now we shall celebrate" said Severus.

"Celebrate what?" asked Harry curiously.

"Your birthday" drawled Severus as if it was obvious.

"It's only the end of July?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"No, it's a late birthday party, since you didn't see fit to tell us, Draco only got it out of Ginny a few nights ago" said Severus.

"But the Prophecy.." said Harry looking confused.

"What about it?" asked Severus an eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Born to those who have thrice betrayed him born as the seventh month dies" receded Harry.

"Ah" said Severus understanding coming to light.

"Well then lets get a drink out" said Vinnie bringing very cold butterbeer's out of the fridge they had at the top deck.

"Heads up!" he yelled throwing a drink to each of them.

"You know that's not really beer" smirked Harry opening his nonetheless.

"Well that's wrong, we added fire whiskey to it" smirked Draco.

"Ah," said Harry looking curious.

"You never had fire whiskey" commented Severus seeing Harry's curious look and commenting before the others made fun of him for it.

"No," said Harry.

Severus threw them a look, which basically said 'say anything I'll make your life a living hell'

"You best go easy on the drinks then" smirked Draco opening his drink.

"Suppose" said Harry.

Everyone opened them and shouted cheers and happy birthday at Harry. Harry smirked at them all, happiness glowing like a ball in his stomach. He had never felt like that before he had met these people. This was real happiness, he hadn't even felt like that with Hermione and Ron because they were always fighting.

* * *

NOW HARRY HAS HAD ENOUGH OF HAVING TO WATCH OVER HIS SHOULDER HE DOESNT WANT TO CONTINUE THAT! SO HES GOING TO FINISH WHAT HE PLANNED ON STARTING. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? THEY WILL TURN BACK WILL THEY GET A CHANCE TO PUT THEIR PLAN INTO ACTION. WHAT WILL SEVERUS TEACH? POTIONS OR DEFENCE? JUST WONDERING BECUASE THERE ARE GOING TO BE TWO NEW TEACHERS DEFENCE AND POTIONS! R&R PLZ AND BYEEEEEEEEEX XXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

My mate

Chapter 23

Severus had sent the letter off a few days ago, he was curious to know if Dumbledore had got it yet.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore _

_I am writing to see if you had a space open for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am finished with travelling around the world, there is nothing more for me to see. I would like to come back to my home town and settle down and get with my mate. _

_I would like to hear from you, whenever you have the spare time. _

_Severus Snape _

--0

"I've heard from a student we haven't heard from in a long time" said Dumbledore a few of the Order members were in his office.

"Really who?" asked Moody.

"Severus Snape" smirked Dumbledore.

"Snape? Isn't that the brat you were trying to get to join the Order?" frowned Moody trying to remember himself.

"Yes he is, and now he's back in the country and wanting a job, after all those years" said Dumbledore.

"You believe him?" asked a doubtful Moody.

"Yes, he wants to settle down, this much I can believe" said Dumbledore softly.

"So you're giving him a job?" asked Moody looking angry.

"Indeed, don't worry, I will make sure he isn't a Death Eater I cannot let any harm come to Harry" said Dumbledore.

"Of course not" sneered Moody, the brat was so weak and stupid, Moody didn't like him at all, he was too Gryffindor for his taste.

"I shall reply right now" sighed Dumbledore, getting parchment and ink and settled for a reply.

"Who's Snape?" asked a confused Shacklebolt.

"Just a powerful old student of Albus'" said Moody "One I don't trust"

"Oh," said Shacklebolt nodding his head.

"Take this back to your master" said Dumbledore, tying the letter to the owl's foot and the owl took off, Dumbledore spelled the window open.

--0

They were plotting and planning, the boys had decided to go to Gringotts together. So the Death Eater fathers didn't get a sniff of it and come at the last minute. They were going to make sure that the adults couldn't control them. They were going to make themselves officially adults in both the Muggle and Wizarding world.

"What's that?" asked Harry frowning upon seeing Severus was eager to get into it.

"Dumbledore has finally gotten back," smirked Severus "Let's see if our last piece of plan falls into place"

"Open it then" said Harry impatient he hoped that Dumbledore had fallen for it because he wanted Severus there more than ever.

"Fool" smirked Severus "I'm in, now all plans are falling into place"

"Good" smirked Draco. "I'm going to go to Hogwarts also; I want to be beside Ginny"

"But Ginny is in Gryffindor!" said Harry, "You will never get in Gryffindor"

"She's going to get a resorting, she was originally wanted for Slytherin but begged for Gryffindor" said Draco "She was scared her parents would hate her, they thought of Slytherin as scum"

"What about now? I mean they still hate Slytherin!" said Harry.

"I don't care anymore, they can accept me as who I am or not" said Ginny.

"I can't do it, I have to stay in Gryffindor, otherwise I will have Dumbledore so far up my arse that it will hurt" said Harry.

"True" sighed Severus.

"This is so unfair!" growled Ginny, of course she didn't blame Harry for wanting to avoid suspicious. Otherwise he wouldn't get to do half of what he would want to do. Such as see Severus whenever he wanted, Dumbledore would have him too watched for that.

"I know" sighed Harry "That's just life for you, my life"

"Guy's now's the best time to go, the Death Eaters will be sleeping, they will have been up all night partying" he grimaced at saying such a word but it was true. They were up all night hurting Muggles for fun.

"Goodbye then" said Draco untangling himself from Ginny, kissing her goodbye.

"Let's get this over with" sighed Vinnie.

--0

"Finally have the place to ourselves" said Severus whispering it into Harry's ear.

"Something planned?" said Harry, excited already.

"Mmm up for some fun?" said Severus.

"Am I always" said Harry "It's been too long, feel that, and we aren't even doing anything" he said putting Severus' hand towards his errection. Which was swelling more by the minute.

Smirking Severus grabbed his lover and had them in their room within minutes. Kissing his lover passionately as he lead him, Harry holding on trusting his lover not to let him get hurt.

His clothes were off, with just the mutter of a spell, and then his legs hit the back of a bed. Severus gently nudged him and he lay spewed across the king size bed.

Severus spelled his own clothes off, crawling onto the bed, covering Harry's entire body with his own. Cupping Harry's face with his hands he leisurely kissed him passionately.

"Severus please" gasped Harry, breathing heavily.

"Please what?" he asked kissing and nipping at his lover's nipples.

Arching up, Severus rocked when he felt his lover's cock was long hard and leaking. God that was just for him, and he would only for him, Harry was his, his mate.

"Inside me, now…please…hurry…god…going mad!" groaned Harry, grinding himself against Severus, trying to get rid of the feelings even just temporary. He felt like he was going mad, finally Severus moved further down.

He spelled a lubricant spell into Harry's anus and with one wild thrust he entered Harry. Deep inside, he groaned and kissed Harry passionately, Harry tried to make Severus move but nothing would budge the man.

"Your mine, MINE" growled Severus, god he was so possessive.

"Yours Severus, please!" begged Harry.

Biting down, Harry squeaked, he wasn't expecting Severus to bite into him. He gasped and jerked, the feeling of his blood being sucked on was a weird experience to say the least.

Until he started to suck harder, he began feeling weak, and he had trouble breathing. Gasping, he tried to get away, but Severus held fast, Harry croaked 'No' he was petrified.

He felt himself gliding into unconsciousness, and then the smell of Severus was stronger than ever. Something was dripping into his mouth, groaning he sucked on the wrist that was being offered to him. So glad to be alive and not having trouble breathing.

Severus began thrusting in and out of his lover, faster than he had ever dared go before. He wanted to claim his lover, mark him as his and no one better dare to touch him.

"SEVERUS" shouted Harry, coming hard, and with that Severus came, the buzz from his mate's blood, feeling him properly for the first time. It was all too much, falling, with gasping breaths they basked in the afterglow exhausted.

Harry didn't know how to feel about the fact that Severus had turned him without any warning whatsoever. He decided he didn't mind, snuggling in more he left himself drift off, he did feel weak, weaker than he had felt in a long time.

* * *

Well now all of Severus' plans has happened! there we go! well doneeeeeeeee glad Severus finally turned Harry? will their plans all work out? R&R plz byeeeeeeee XD XD


	24. Chapter 24

**My Mate**

**I hope you are all enjoying my story's here is another chapter for you all i'm sorry if you think its not updated enough anyway on with the story ladies and gentlemen boys and girls...children of all ages just kidding lol :P just had to say it ;) anyway goodbye take care and review for me X**

**Chapter 24**

"Good morning" said Severus, he had been watching his mate sleep for almost an hour now before he had woken up.

"A little warning would have been appreciated" said Harry with a half hearted glare.

"Ah…Sorry" said Severus, realising he may have been a little hasty in his actions.

"It's alright" smiled Harry showing the older man he was forgiven.

"You will have to go back soon" sighed Severus looking depressed, "You will have to get your story straight you and Ginny both!"

"I know" sighed Harry the smile wiped of his face. He didn't want to think about going back much less go back.

"I will see you every day, so there's no worries" soothed Severus softly.

"Yes, yes I will" smirked Harry, this was true he would see his lover every day.

"You and Ginny need to get your stories straight," mused Severus "But not too straight or Dumbledore will defiantly suspect"

"I know Severus, can we stop talking about leaving please" groaned Harry, he wasn't up for talking about - he was going to wait until it was time to leave before he thought about it.

"Very well" said Severus sensing that Harry didn't want to talk about it "Here drink this, it's the potion that will stop you having to wear glamour's and cream when you go out".

"Oh yeah, I remember you talking about that," said Harry his eyes sparkling "Will it make me sick?" he said sniffing the potion, trying to see if there was any disgusting potion ingredients in it that would make it taste horrible.

"No, its alright," said Severus.

"Ok," sighed Harry, gathering his courage around him, he knocked back the potion and gulped it down in one go.

-----------0

"Can I help you?" asked a goblin, once the teens had stopped in front of him.

"We would like to speak to Griphook please, its rather urgent" said Draco, they didn't want to chance anyone maybe recognizing them.

"Very well, I will be just a moment" said the goblin leaving them unattended to look for Griphook. It didn't take the goblin long, Griphook was at the side of the cart as always.

"How can I help you?" asked the confused goblin, not showing his confusion much.

"We would like to speak to you in private" said Draco he seemed to take charge of the little group.

"Very well, come along, lets see if there is a room available" said Griphook. Gesturing them to follow he set of to find a room.

"Seems we are in luck, this is the last private room" said Griphook opening the door for them. Letting them enter he went in after them and shut the door. The silencing spells were erected immediately afterwards, now they would have privacy to speak.

"We would like to become adults legally, so our parents cannot have control over us. Or make us join that lunatic they follow called Voldemort" said Gregory.

"I see," said Griphook, "I take it I am speaking to the missing heir's Malfoy, Avery, Goyle and Crabbe" it was a statement not a question really.

"We are indeed" said Vinnie.

"Can we hurry this along, we don't want anyone finding out…" said Avery looking anxious.

"Very well, I shall be right back with the papers you will have to sign" said the Goblin.

"We came to you because we had Harry Potter's reassurance that you could be trusted, I hope he is not wrong" said Draco.

"He is not" said the goblin inwardly he was shocked. It was Harry Potter that had told them to come? It was a rare thing indeed for a wizard to trust a goblin. Then again Harry Potter wasn't just any normal wizard, if rumour had it he was friends with a werewolf, half giant, giant (Hagrid's brother), house elf and Merlin knows what else.

The goblin left, to get the papers.

"Have we done the right thing asking for that goblin?" asked Avery.

"Harry has every confidence don't worry so much" said Greg.

"But what if…." protested Avery.

"Look Harry trusted him! Are you telling me you don't trust Harry?" asked Draco.

"I didn't mean it like that!" gasped Avery shocked "I just don't trust that goblin!" he sighed.

"Hey, if it happens it happens, there's nothing we can do about it," said Draco "So there's not really any point in worrying about it!"

"True" sighed Avery, "I do trust Harry! Though"

"I know Alexander" said Draco softly "I know"

"Good!" said Avery he didn't want it going back to Harry that he didn't trust him.

They held their breath when someone started entering the door; they let out a breath when it was only the Goblin back with the appropriate papers. The goblin went over and put the paper down telling them to print their names, sign it and then date it.

They did as they were told, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Alexander watched and let out a sigh when they all finished.

"Here" said Draco finishing his first.

Griphook signed his own name, and the form burst into a puff of smoke and disappeared the same happened to every single one of them.

"Congratulations gentlemen you are now legally an adult, you have all rights over your vaults and control over your use of magic" said Griphook.

"Thank you, I want the Malfoy vaults completely emptied apart from a million galleons, everything moved into a vault of my own. That no one can get into, I don't care if he knows I took the money or not!" said Draco.

"I want this done too" said Greg.

"Me too" said Vinnie.

"I can be done of course, are you sure gentlemen?" asked Griphook wide eyed, they were practically robbing their family blind. The best thing about it? They were doing it legally and there was nothing the family could do. The children were not disowned or disinherited.

"Yes," said Greg.

"Very well, I shall go and get the paperwork for this" said Griphook.

"We want this done quietly as well," said Greg.

"Of course young sir," mumbled the Goblin still kind of shocked. No one had ever done such a thing before so it was still kind of shocking to him.

The goblin once again left, leaving them to think and speak themselves.

"It's done, there's nothing those people can do" smirked Alexander, feeling as though a load had been taken from his shoulders. These boys were brothers to him, he had been brought up with them of course he would be worried that the likes of Lucius Malfoy would gain control over them.

"Yes and we have just lowered Voldemort's spending's" smirked Vinnie evilly.

"Yes, I'm sure our 'Fathers' will not appreciate that" smirked Draco.

They shared a laugh, until the goblin entered the room and they sobered up and got serious once again.

"Right gentlemen these are the papers you need to sign," said Griphook. "An owl will automatically let them know about the large withdrawals so I think its best you leave straight away." he seemed concerned for them.

"Don't worry we will be" said Draco the first to sign everything and the paper disappeared.

"Here are your key's gentlemen, your key's will go automatically to your manager's desk" said Griphook.

"Then there's a desk waiting on you, we chose you" said Draco, they had decided that when Griphook had kept his word.

"And so did Harry" said Draco pulling out the letter that was from Harry. He handed it over to the startled, awed and shocked goblin.

He was a manager, it shocked him, and it usually took a ten or eleven years to become one.

_Griphook, _

_I advised these men to come and speak to you. I told them you could be trusted and it seems I was right otherwise this would not have been given to you. _

_Thank you for not letting me down, I have re-opened my vaults and ask that you manage them. **I DO NOT WANT ANYONE GETTI**__**NG INTO MY VAULTS!!!** Not Dumbledore or anyone! If someone does try I want alerted as soon as possible. _

_I'm trusting you with my inheritance…with my parents' money. _

_Harry potter_

There was a blot of blood, marking the paper, letting Griphook know that it was truly written by Harry Potter.

"Thank you for doing business gentlemen, I won't let you down" said Griphook smirking ferally.

Draco and the others knew that Griphook could be trusted and would do anything for them.

They nodded their head, respectfully thanking the goblin they walked out of the office and out of Gringotts and apparated back towards the boat. Good job they did not five seconds later, three enraged, men entered Gringotts looking shocked.

* * *

There we go another chapter i hope you enjoyed it! will Harry go back beaten? regretfully done by Severus? and pretend they got away from a Death EAter wannabe? so they can make sure Dumbledore DOESNT suspect him? or will he go back fine and not talking and have Dumbledore suspect and watch Harry closely? and ending up Harry being caught with Severus Snape? R&R plz tell me what YOU want!


	25. Chapter 25

**My Mate **

**Yeah…I haven't updated in days but I did say I wouldn't be able to do it all the time! It's just so hard to keep up with all those stories! But anyways im gonna get this chapter started before I forget what im going to write. **

**Chapter 25 **

"What the hell does this letter mean!?" snarled Lucius Malfoy beyond furious. Very Un-Malfoy of him, the others were just the same.

"It means exactly what it says Mister Malfoy" said Sabertooth the goblin who looked rather amused at a very disgruntled pissed of Malfoy. Although he was shocked, he had never seen this happen in all his time as an employee of Gringotts.

"I demand my money put back! He is my son he surely cannot take the entire Malfoy fortune!" snarled Malfoy.

"He's legally an adult in every way, there is no way to put they money back everything is done legally" said Sabertooth.

"This cannot be! I don't even know where my true son is!" snapped Lucius.

"Well he came here, demanded his birth right there is nothing we can do" said Sabertooth.

"I disown him! Now put the money back!" shrieked Lucius Malfoy, his platinum blond hair a mess.

"I cannot you can disown him now but it makes no difference, you should have disowned him the minute he went missing if you were worried about the money" said Sabertooth.

"You will put the money back or so help me!" snarled Lucius. His wand at the ready to cause some real damage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy" snarled Bill Weasley his wand at the ready to defend the Goblins.

"Wouldn't be a smart move" sneered Shacklebolt, also coming to their defence.

The goblins looked on in shock; no one had ever defended them like that before. However, they were a little offended; they were actually quite powerful and could defend themselves.

Lucius knew he was fighting a loosing battle, there was no way they were going to give him his money. He would just have to hunt for that brat he had sired. Once he got him he was going to show him just who he had messed with. Snarling angrily he straightened up and walked out of Gringotts.

-----0

Everyone was gossiping about it, the fact that the real heirs of the Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe estates had robbed their parent's blind. So it was only natural that they made a special edition of the Daily Prophet. They knew they were going to make a bomb out of this piece of news so they went with it.

They were right of course; everyone was buying the newspapers eager to find out as much as they could about what had happened. Of course it was only natural that one of Voldemorts loyal Death Eaters would tell the Dark Lord what happened.

Every one of the Death Eaters had been waiting for a day to bring the smug arseholes down a peg or two. Those four thought they were better than the rest of them; it was time for the lower recruits to have their revenge on the men that had treated them like crap.

------0

So Avery, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who hadn't came with them that morning waited together for the call. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort heard. They wondered if they would live to survive this confrontation and a million of excuses ran around in their heads.

-------0

"Well how did it go?" asked Harry softly.

"You tell me" smirked Draco throwing a paper casually towards Harry.

Harry caught it and began reading it, a smirk breaking his cheeky face in two. Green eyes were sparkling; finally those bastards that had tried to hit him in the graveyard and kill him at the Ministry would get their dues. Harry knew Voldemort would be calling them, totally pissed off, he just wondered if they would end up dead.

"Good!" sneered Severus, those bastards that had tried to get him roped into following the man that had killed his and his brother's parents. Who had practically telling him he would be killed if he didn't join.

"Yes!" smirked Draco, he hated his father with a passion, what he saw of his duplicate urgh to think he would have ended up like him. He hated the Death Eaters also and didn't like to think he would have joined if Severus hadn't gotten to him.

"What next?" asked Ginny smiling softly sitting down next to Draco.

"Now? Well we wait" said Severus.

"Hogwarts starts up soon," said Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"If my names not in that paper must mean that Dumbledore is keeping it quiet" said Harry. "He will wonder why I'm back perfectly healthy"

"He will," said a frowning Severus.

"Nothing for it, you will have to curse me" said Harry.

"WHAT?" shouted a very shocked Severus looking at Harry as if he had two heads.

"It's either that or might as well stop our plans right here" said Harry.

"I'm not hurting you" said Severus a note of finality in his voice.

"Then its Game Over" said Harry just as stubborn.

"Stubborn brat!" snarled Severus he didn't want to do this but Harry wasn't going to back down.

"I'll do it," said Draco softly, knowing that Severus didn't want to do it.

"How can you say that?!" snarled Severus rounding on Draco angrily.

"With a Numbing charm he won't feel it!" said Draco defending himself.

Severus frowned; Draco did have a point, groaning he couldn't believe what he had been roped into doing.

"Fine but you wont be awake for it, it's a dreamless sleeping potion or nothing" said Severus he would never be able to lay a finger on the one he had come to love if he was watching.

"Fine," said Harry.

"Good," said Ginny "it's settled."

"What?!" shouted Draco it was his turn now "No ones touching you!"

"No way!" said Harry looking even more adamant than Draco and that was saying something.

"Look I have to! Or it wont work" shouted Ginny right back.

"Damn this!" snarled Draco, now just understanding how Severus was feeling.

-------------------0

Finally the dreaded feeling of the mark burning like a hot poker on their arms. It hurt worse than usual, showing Voldemort's anger. They thought about not going, then realised it would end up in their death like a traitor which was worse.

"My Lord" said the four men, bowing low together dreading what was to come.

* * *

Will The Death Eaters Die? Will Harry & Co Pull Of Their Plans? Or Will Dumbledore See Right Through Them As If He Has Moody's Magical Eye? R&R Please xXx


	26. Chapter 26

My Mate

Chapter 26

"Now why wasn't I informed about this latest update!" hissed Voldemort throwing the paper to their feet. His red unnatural gleaming eyes scorching like fire into the eyes of his servants who had to Voldemort betrayed him and his cause.

"I only found out myself a few hours ago My Lord" bowed Lucius his pale face drawn with worry sweat glistening on his head and neck. Knowing what would happen in the next few hours, he just hoped and prayed that he would live to get back to Narcissa.

"You should have kept better track of your finances Malfoyyyyy you disappoint me what use are you to me now?" hissed Voldemort his red eyes flashing in unleashed anger.

"My Lord I've always been a loyal servant, I humbly beg you to let me find the brat and get my money back" pleaded Lucius his head touching the cool dirty concrete of Riddle basement. It was the only coolness he got as his whole body was alright with fear and dread it was eating him up inside.

"Crucio! MY MONEY IT BECAME MINE WHEN YOU TOOK MY MARK!!" snarled Voldemort, he left the curse one for three minutes before releasing Lucius. Who by then was a snivelling, bleeding bundle on the floor.

"My Lord, please we will find him and get your money back" said Avery his face alight with fear and dread knowing he would be next his body shaking with fear without a single curse.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort, Avery was down screaming, his head banging against the cold concrete floor as his body jerked around in pain. Finally Voldemort twitched his wand and ended Avery's pain, he had lost his funding for everything, without money some of his recruits will be swayed. This was not a good thing, he needed as many people as possible, and people with no money were easily swayed to his side. Riches and power it corrupted people and so easily too.

"Boys have your fun...BUT keep them alive!" snarled Voldemort "Let their wives deal with them! Apparate them back home!"

"Yes My Lord" said the Death Eaters smirking in glee.

Voldemort sat down to watch tonight's entertainment, these men had disappointed him greatly and one Crucio curse wasn't enough in his book. He probably would have killed them if they hadn't been so damn important to him.

-------------0

"Come on Harry wake up," soothed Severus. About twenty minutes ago Harry had been sucked into a vision, screaming and clawing at himself. They could do nothing but restrain him to keep him from hurting himself further.

Now he lay there panting, gasping and gagging as he suffered the affects of the Crucio curse Voldemort had cast at his followers.

"We should never stole that money" said Draco wide eyed, he knew that's what had gotten Voldemort in such a bad mood that his defences were lowered forcing Harry to see and feel what was happening.

"He would...have...found another...reason" rasped Harry his body still jerking.

"Here drink this" said Severus softly.

"No, give me the dreamless sleeping potion and do it tonight" whispered Harry his throat hurt too much to say anything else. Despite the whisper they all knew what he was saying, Severus gave Harry a constipated look and as if he was gathering his strength around him he nodded in agreement.

"Fine" agreed Severus summoning a sleeping potion, he helped Harry swallow it and held him whispering that he loved him and that he was very sorry.

The same thing pretty much happened with Ginny, it helped that they weren't screaming in pain. If anything they looked peaceful completely unaware that they were being cursed.

When Harry woke he barely groaned he was used to being in that much pain. He ripped his clothes and made them dirty and wet, he had to look like they had been captured.

He did the same to Ginny's clothes, Ginny sighed softly, she felt that she should feel guilty that she had everyone worried so much. However, she couldn't bring herself to be she had met the boy she wanted to live with for the rest of her life. As had Harry, she smiled softly even as she put on her soiled clothes – Harry was happy she had never seen him so happy.

"You ready Ginny?" grinned Harry with mud in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny wearily as Harry edged closer to her she didn't feel any pain they had given her a numbing potion. One that thankfully wouldn't be detected thanks to Severus' brilliant potions skills.

"Time to have fun!" grinned Harry getting her face and hair dirty as she squealed and screamed at him to stop. By the time they were done they both looked like dirty street rat. Grimacing in pain the potion was obviously wearing off, sighing softly Harry kissed his lover a bittersweet goodbye before he got Ginny out of Draco's hands otherwise they would have been there all night. One last glance at their lovers Harry apparated them away.

-----------------0

"Get them back home" hissed Voldemort he was sick of them screaming now. Plus he needed them alive, he wanted the menaces brought to him to quiver before Lord Voldemort before he killed them.

"With pleasure thank you My Lord, thank you" grinned Machvoy one of the poor Death Eaters. He had no idea that he received the Malfoy money for his services.

"Nott, take Luciusss" hissed Voldemort red eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"Very well My Lord" grinned Nott.

"Zabini take Crabbe and Goyle" hissed Voldemort angrily, he was too tempted to kill them now.

Three pops signalled that the bloody bodies were gone from Riddle basement.

The rest were told to go, Voldemort couldn't stand the sight of them any longer. Only one that stayed was Pettigrew.

--------0

"What was that?" asked Molly, who was sitting in the headmasters office her tear stained face looking at Dumbledore in curiosity first sign of emotion she had displayed bar sadness since her daughter had disappeared.

"Someone apparated through the wards at the entrance to the school" said Dumbledore.

"Master Dumbledore, Mister Harry and Wheezy are at the entrance" said Dobby wide eyed.

Dumbledore's eyes went just as wide as the house elves and made a run for it. Molly had been away since Dobby had said anything, Dumbledore apparated around the wards and found himself at the entrance.

"HARRY!" said Dumbledore wide eyed relief plain as day on his face, his tool and bet all the odds and came back once again. Dumbledore couldn't help but think it was probably time to start training him before he begun the D.A again.

Conjuring up stretchers he helped the two teens onto them and took them to Poppy as soon as they could. He couldn't believe his luck; he thought for sure he had lost the war this time.

"POPPY you have patients!" boomed Dumbledore.

"Keep your hat on Albus Dumbledore!" tutted Poppy, quickly getting the two teenagers diagnosed. Dumbledore would have told her to see to Harry first he was after all more important but Molly was there and he didn't want to alienate the Weasley family they were very valuable to him.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Molly, sitting down with a death grip on her daughters hand.

"She will be fine!" soothed Poppy, she had yet to fail any of her patients she wasn't about to start now.

"She ....wasn't ...raped was she?" asked Molly asking her greatest fear.

"There is...sign of sexual activity but not recent" said Poppy.

She didn't care that her daughter wasn't a virgin anymore she was just glad that she hadn't been violated. Great big sobs tore from Molly Weasley's throat as the relief coursed through her veins.

"Molly...Molly I think you should let Arthur and the others know she's home and safe" said Dumbledore softly.

"You're right of course I should" said Molly wiping away the tears she looked better than she had felt in weeks.

"What is the verdict Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's been hit with Crucio's, blood boiling spells, cutting curses, bone breaking spells and flesh peeling curses" said Poppy looking distressed as she read them off the list.

"But he will be fine?" asked Dumbledore, they had been obviously trying to get the prophecy from Harry that's why they hadn't killed him. Or so he thought.

"Yes, few potions, sleep and some food he will be as right as rain" said Poppy. Still rushing around her patients, spelling their soiled clothes off and a cleaning charm she got night clothes on them and gave them dreamless sleeping potion. They were going to be in pain for a while and she didn't want them to feel a thing.

"Good good" smiled Dumbledore in relief and he walked out leaving her to it he wasn't worried now that they weren't in any kind of danger. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he wondered if he should draw up a wedding contract for Ginny and Harry as he walked to his office.

--------------0

"I wonder how they are" said Draco with a groan already feeling depressed without Ginny she had lit up his life in a way no one had before.

"They are probably sleeping it off" said Severus, if it was still the same Medi Witch as when he was in school. She did care for her patients unlike the people at St. Mungo's who were stiff and aloof.

"I hope we didn't go too far" said Draco chewing at his bottom lip.

"Don't say that, they are healed now and we had to make it look convincing unless you want them suspected" said Severus, "It would destroy everything and they would be kept from us."

* * *

There We Go! R&R Please! Will Draco Come To Hogwarts? Will The Parents Try To Pull Them Out To Be Publicly Embarrassed? Or will The Minister Work Laws In And Work In The Death Eaters Favour? Will Severus be found out before he can join Harry? R&R Please


	27. Chapter 27

My Mate

Chapter 27

"Ah Ginny how are you?" asked Dumbledore walking into the infirmary.

"I'm ok sir," said Ginny meekly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore sitting down, Molly was crushing Ginny's hand at the other side of the bed.

"It was people who wanted to be Death Eaters, they said Voldemort hadn't even paid attention to them. They said if they brought Harry and me to them they would be rewarded handsomely. They seemed to want something out of Harry, I don't know what it was either did Harry they just kept telling him to tell them what he knew" said Ginny pale and frightened.

"It's ok sweetheart" soothed Molly.

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes and snap at her mother, she was fifteen years old not eleven anymore.

"Where were they keeping you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, it was a basement we were in, Harry couldn't use his wand it was like they had made him a squib" said Ginny tears running down her face.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he quickly went to Harry and used a spell on him, it must have been positive because he relaxed. Harry's magic was there, it had just been a simple dampening ward around the basement.

"How did they hurt you sweetheart?" asked Molly tears running down her own face. She couldn't protect her children all the time and it was killing her. Ginny had always been a favourite of hers as she had always wanted a little girl, and she had gotten her wish, first female Weasley in generations she couldn't have been any more over the moon than she was.

"They used spells on me when Harry wouldn't talk, it got Harry so angry that he somehow got up after being under about five Crucio's and jumped at me and apparated us away" said Ginny awe in her voice for all to hear.

"I see" said Dumbledore he already knew Harry was powerful but it was beginning to show for others to see. Hm…his plans were definitely in motion to begin the boy's training.

"How is Harry?" asked Ginny sitting up grimacing in pain.

"He's fine" soothed Molly. In truth she hadn't even so much as glanced at Harry her worry had been for only her daughter.

"Hasn't he woken up yet?" asked Ginny.

"No I'm afraid not" said Dumbledore sadly.

"But he will be ok?" asked Ginny urgently.

"Of course! He's got the best Medi Witch to take care of him" said Dumbledore.

Ginny nodded as if she knew Dumbledore knew what he was talking about.

"Is Ginny ok to come home?" asked Molly.

"Home?" asked Ginny wide eyed.

"Yes," said Molly. "You need to get better"

"I'm not going home, I'm fine I'm going back to my classes" said Ginny adamantly.

"No Ginny you need to come home" said Molly.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING HOME!" yelled Ginny angrily.

"Calm down, no yelling Harry is still sleeping" snapped Poppy.

"Molly Ginny has made it clear she wants to stay at school" said Dumbledore "I think you should listen to her".

"Thank you sir" said Ginny thankful.

Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Poppy give me a fire call when Mr. Potter wakes up" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course Albus" said Poppy agreeably.

"Good good" smiled Dumbledore popping a lemon drop into his mouth and leaving.

-------0

"We have some bad news" said Draco.

"What?" frowned Severus.

"Someone overheard Dumbledore trying to get a contract of marriage between Ginny and Harry" said Draco looking sick.

"WHAT?! Jesus" snarled Severus smashing the lamp into the wall, it shattered into a million pieces but Severus wanted to destroy more. Reining his anger in, he wished Sebastian was here he always knew what to do. However, he too had found his mate and was spending every free minute with them.

"Look forget about Dumbledore mate or no mate a contract of marriage is binding you need to marry him properly!" hissed Draco "I need to get word to Ginny as well, I'm going to Hogwarts I don't care if I get caught!"

"NO!" said Severus adamantly "I will go, get both of them and we will explain everything and let them decide"

"I suppose, but we need to hurry because at the end of the day we need to marry them before the contract is signed" said Draco.

"Of course, I will meet you back here" said Severus nodding curtly he apparated away.

Draco nodded his head and begun chewing at his lip hoping against hope they got everything done in time.

Severus popped at the entrance of Hogwarts.

He made his way through Hogwarts and entered the Hospital wing unseen, so fast even Poppy wasn't even able to see him. He waited until she left the wing before approaching Harry.

"Severus!" whispered Ginny "He hasn't woken up yet"

"Dumbledore is arranging a marriage between you and Harry, if you arent married before you're mum signs the contract you will be magically obligated to marry him" said Severus.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Stupid interfering old coot" groaned Harry, this wasn't the way he exactly wanted to wake up.

"We need to get out of here," hissed Severus quietly he could hear her coming back, so could Harry.

Harry grabbed Ginny and Severus and did the impossible apparated right out of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You just apparated out of Hogwarts! No one has ever done that before!" cried a wide eyed Ginny.

"Oh, that's right 'No one can disparate or apparate into Hogwarts'" said Harry rolling his eyes as he imitated Hermione's lectures.

"How did you do it?" asked Severus.

"I forgot, I don't think it has anything to do with power, if you believe something you believe it right?" asked Harry.

Severus smirked indeed he was right.

"DRACO!" squealed Ginny throwing herself at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco holding her at arm length.

"I'm ok, Draco I'm not old enough to be married…what are we going to do?" asked Ginny extremely worried. No offence to Harry but she didn't want to be married to him he was like a brother to her.

"Greg has sent Molly money hopefully Dumbledore wont get her until we work something out" said Draco.

"I'll marry Severus, if I'm married then Dumbledore cannot force us together, Ginny can marry when she is ready" said Harry. As usual he was thinking of everyone but himself.

"Are you sure love?" asked Severus softly. He had no qualms about marrying Harry but he wanted to be sure that it was what Harry wanted.

"You're already my husband through the fact I'm your mate and you turned me, this will just make it official" said Harry confidently.

"If that's what you want" replied Severus feeling a grin wanting to split his face in two.

"It is" said Harry "Now Ginny you have to get back to Hogwarts and let them believe I've went to the Room of Requirements to think, they cant know"

"Of course" said Ginny.

"Hold on, let me get you back hold still" said Harry.

Separating from Draco she held still, gasping in awe when she felt Harry's magic flow through her, he was very powerful she had never felt anything like it not even Voldemort's magic. There and then when she found herself alone in the Hospital wing with the knowledge that they were definitely going to win this war. They couldn't loose Harry was far too powerful for that. He was going to reduce Voldemort to ash and she hoped she was there to see it.

* * *

There We Go! What Did You Think Of That? Who Will Be There To See Harry Married? Will Dumbledore Stop It? Find Out What Is Happening Through Ginny's Mind? Them Found Out? The Contract Happened and Them Forced To Marry? R&R Plz


	28. Chapter 28

My Mate

Chapter 28

A scream pierced the Hospital wing when Poppy entered; she was sure Harry wouldn't or shouldn't be up yet. He wasn't there, Ginny was the only one and she was just watching Poppy amused.

"Where is he?" demanded Poppy.

"He's fine, went away to get some peace, don't worry he's still in Hogwarts" said Ginny.

"He cannot be on his own!" shrieked Poppy.

"He's had worse Madam Pomfrey, and came through just as fine" soothed Ginny trying to calm the irate Medi Witch down.

"How can you not be concerned about him? Exactly where did he go?" asked Poppy angrily.

"I don't know he was fine stop worrying so much he will be back in a few hours" said Ginny. She sure hoped that they were married before her mother signed the papers, she had no doubt she would. She had always adored Harry, and made no secret of it but not in the way her mother probably thinks. Harry was her brother, more like her brother than Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Ron. Fred and George she loved, they understood her more than the others.

"I need to call Albus" said Poppy leaving the infirmary to the floo powder.

It wasn't even five minutes before Dumbledore was in the Hospital wing.

"Where is he Miss Weasley" asked Dumbledore calmly his blue eyes like crystals hiding his anger.

"I don't know he said he needed a walk" said Ginny softly.

"Did he tell you where he might go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Maybe he went to the Owlery to see Hedwig" suggested Ginny. The longer he searched for Harry the better chance they had of getting everything done in time.

"I shall request the help of the house elves excuse me" said Dumbledore leaving the Hospital wing in search for the door with the pears on it.

Ginny groaned of course they could use house elves damn it well that was that idea out of the question the entire building will be searched in a matter of minutes. She hoped he only used a couple, that way he would have the time he needed.

------------------0

"Come" said Severus holding his arms out for Harry to come to him, Greg and Draco apparated out after them. They all knew where he was going, the registers office it was near Hogsmade.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Natalie, her black suit and cloak making her look out of place. She would have looked more in place at a funeral parlour, not that they were thinking too much about her.

"We are here to be married," said Severus curtly.

"Of course, let's consult the diary" she said smiling at them.

"Right now" demanded Severus.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible" Natalie said her eyebrows disappearing into her fringe.

"How about if I offered you 10,000 galleons" said Severus, money always worked every single time.

"I'm afraid the vicar is on his lunch break, but I can go and see if there is anything we can do" said Natalie. She earned 800 galleons a month; this was her chance to get some money and wasn't going to let it pass up.

"Very well" said Severus looking at the time on his watch, they didn't have long he hoped and prayed they did this in time.

* * *

"Ah Molly I've been trying to get you for a while" said Dumbledore looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Albus I have been out shopping, it seems we have a Good Samaritan" smiled Molly looking radiant.

"May I come over and speak with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, a cup of tea will be waiting on you" said Molly, and then Dumbledore's face disappeared from view. Not long after he appeared out of the fireplace, not even a hair out of place.

"How is Ginny?" asked Molly immediately putting down the tea and biscuits.

"Where did the money come from?" asked Dumbledore looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry, it was someone giving some money to those in need" said Molly.

"How much did they so generously give you?" asked Dumbledore, he needed them penniless until they all had life debts to him. That way they would always love him even when they had the money.

"1000 galleons, I managed to get some new clothes for Ron and Ginny with it, from a proper shop I'm very pleased with it" said Molly.

Dumbledore couldn't think of anything to say and just nodded a fake smile plastered on his face.

"So why was it you came over?" enquired Molly curiously.

"I wanted you to sign this contract" said Dumbledore.

"What contract?" asked Molly her eyes suddenly sharp, oh she knew better than to sign anything without reading it trusted or not.

"A Marriage contract between Ginny and Harry" said Dumbledore.

"Oh" said Molly very surprised.

-----------0

"Good news, the vicar is giving up his lunch hour to marry you both" said Natalie.

"Very good" said Severus "Can we hurry this along, we want to get to our honeymoon as soon as possible" lied Severus not even twitching.

"No problem," smiled Natalie.

They entered the room, and stood next to each other, Draco next to Severus, Greg next to Harry as their witnesses. Severus felt guilty and whispered to Harry "I promise when this is over I will give you a people wedding one that you can and will remember"

Harry smiled softly, and nodded his head he couldn't have asked for a better lover in the world.

"Now can I ask who I am joining together in holy matrimony?" asked the Vicar standing in front of them.

"Severus Snape and Harry Potter" said Draco softly.

The Vicars eyes widened in shock, that he hadn't expected he was having the honour of being the one to marry Harry Potter.

"It's an honour sir!" blabbed the Vicar.

"Yes well I want married today please if possible" said Harry.

"O-ooh Of course" he scrambled together.

"Now Mr. Potter repeat after me I Harry Potter do take" said the vicar getting his voice together.

"I Harry Potter do take" repeated Harry.

"Severus Snape as my husband to love, honour and obey"

Severus Snape as my husband to love, honour and trust" altered Harry he didn't like the word obey.

"Till death do us apart" finished the vicar.

"Till death do us apart" grinned Harry, as if he knew a little secret, which he did he was a vampire he wasn't going to die.

---------------0

"Albus I'm not sure about this" said Molly looking unsure.

"You're daughter will get the Potter fortune and until they are married you will get monthly allowances from the Potter vaults to take care of the future Lady Potter" said Dumbledore.

"I have never approved of arranged marriages" said Molly, and it was true it was only the old pure bloods that still did it, mostly Death Eaters and mostly evil. She didn't feel right forcing her daughter into an arranged marriage; Arthur felt the same and god knows what would happen if she would sign that thing.

------------0

"Now Mr. Snape please repeat after me" said the Vicar.

"I Severus Snape do solemnly swear to take Harry Potter as my husband to love, honour and trust till death do us apart" said Severus all in one go.

"Very well, now sign here on the dotted line and make you're union final and true" said the vicar Natalie handed over the paper and Severus sat down pen at the ready and began signing his name.

-------------0

"She already loves and adores Harry" said Dumbledore.

"I know that's not the point, at the end of the day if they are meant to be together they will be together" said Molly.

"Not if he strays" said Dumbledore "He has a habit of doing that"

Molly signed maybe she shouldn't do it, but she did, signing the paper and handed it over to Dumbledore.

He signed his name for Harry Potter making it a legally binding document.

Before his eyes he watched Harry's name disappear of the paper as if he had never written it down. Frowning he signed it again, the same thing happened, it could only mean one thing - Harry Potter was already married.

It wasn't possible.

Anger swirled around inside him stopping himself from reacting he managed to get out "It seems Mr. Potter is already married, it doesn't matter Molly thank you for you're time".

"Already married?! At 16 too?" shouted Molly.

But Dumbledore was already gone.

Back at his office in Hogwarts he flew into a rage and began breaking everything he could get his hands on. Screaming in anger and rage, which didn't last very long he may be powerful but he was old and didn't have it in him to scream and shout for long it was too knackering.

He used what was left of his adrenaline magic to clean up the mess he made, cursing Potter to the pits of hell; somehow he always managed to put a spanner in his work without meaning to. Times like this was when he felt like beating the boy to death and saving Voldemort the trouble. The boy seemed to have a sixth sense when he was in danger, it was really weird.

* * *

There we go they married in time...I was thinking about leaving you in suspense for another chapter but i better not eh! dont want the pitchforks camping outside my door or the fires for that matter! :) hope you are enjoying it and i hope it was long and happy enough for you. =) sausy chapters will come later i promise and a better wedding thats for sure. so will harry tell dumbledore? will dumbledore find out? or will harry lie and cause Dumbledore to try and work out who ordered a magically binding marriage contract? R&R plz


	29. Chapter 29

My Mate

Chapter 29

"We did it" said Severus softly.

"How do you know?" asked Harry softly.

"You're name would have disappeared," said Severus softly "If we hadn't done it in time, they put clauses on the contract that stopped them marrying another to get out of the contract."

"Smart" said Harry thanking his lucky stars Draco had overheard or he would have had to marry Ginny. He loved her to be sure but not in the way married couple loved each other, and it would have meant he wouldn't have been able to marry Severus ever.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Let's go I want some time together with you before I go back" said Harry.

"Let's get going then" smirked Severus catching on.

"Thank you very much" said Harry taking his copy of the marriage certificate. Severus took his and before they knew it, they were gone and the witnesses had decided to give the newly weds some time alone so didn't go onto the boat. No doubt that's where Severus and Harry had headed.

"Mmm up for some fun?" said Severus.

"You know I am" said Harry "It's been too long,"

Smirking Severus grabbed his lover and had them in their room within minutes. Kissing his lover passionately as he lead him, Harry holding on knowing whatever happened Severus couldn't hurt him they were both vampires it took a lot to hurt them now.

His clothes were off, with just the mutter of a spell, and then his legs hit the back of a bed. Severus gently nudged him and he lay spewed across the king size bed.

Severus spelled his own clothes off, crawling onto the bed, covering Harry's entire body with his own. Cupping Harry's face with his hands he leisurely kissed him passionately Harry thought it would never stop, he didn't want it to but he was going mad those sinful lips were causing him to feel nothing but pure pleasure.

"Severus please" cried Harry, breathing heavily they didn't have long he had to get back to Hogwarts soon.

"Please what?" he asked kissing and nipping at his lover's nipples arching into him causing him to loose even more control.

Severus rocked back and forth when he felt his lover's cock was hard and leaking and long. God that was just for him, and he would only be him, Harry was his, his soul mate his husband his everything now. It was official.

"Inside me, now…Severus…please…God…hurry…Merlin…going mad!" groaned Harry, grinding himself against Severus, trying to get rid of the feelings even just temporary. He felt like he was going insane, finally Severus moved further down. Giving a sigh of relief as he knew what was coming. Urging Severus quicker he didn't as much as jump when cold liquid filled his inside.

He spelled a lubricant spell into Harry's anus and with one wild thrust he entered Harry. Deep inside, he groaned and kissed Harry passionately, thrusting in and out further and further each time. Harry thought he was going to come, but if anything he was going to release quicker with Severus being so possessive.

"Your mine, MINE my husband, my mate" growled Severus in that silky smooth voice that always turned him on.

"Yours Severus please!" begged Harry he was getting desperate now.

Biting down, Harry felt himself ready to come, Severus grabbed onto Harry's member stopping him from coming. Groaning closing his eyes and just allowing the sensations to wash over him. Arching himself into Severus's hand hoping to get some relief but none was forth coming.

Severus began thrusting in and out of his husband again, faster than he had ever dared go before. He wanted knew no one would touch him, no vampire, no one he would make sure of it if anyone did they better run because he would kill them. No one touched what was his he released himself into Harry claiming him once again, letting go of his husband's member it wasn't long before he came too.

"You have to go soon" sighed Severus sadly.

"I know" sighed Harry.

They lay there for an hour just enjoying each others company before getting dressed. Harry asked about the ring, Dumbledore would see it, and Severus just smiled softly and told him not to worry.

-0

Harry apparated back into the hospital wing, his ring secretly concealed, he didn't have to worry about Dumbledore being able to see it. Only those who knew he was married and who he was married to could see it. It was a very complex spell but between Severus and him the spell would work.

"How did it go?" whispered Ginny as soon as she saw him, she grinned when she saw the ring on his finger. It had emeralds engraved into it, and an onyx in the middle, it represented Severus and Harry perfectly.

"Brilliant" smirked Harry.

"Good, Dumbledore has the house elf's looking for you" said Ginny.

"They cannot trace the Room of Requirements anyway so that's good" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter get back in that bed!" shrieked Poppy angrily.

"Sure" said Harry agreeably.

That shut Poppy Pomfrey up almost at once.

She made sure he was alright before leaving him alone, she returned minutes later with two trays full of food. Harry's stomach growled hungrily, grinning sheepishly he accepted it and begun eating hungrily thanking Poppy before she left the wing.

"There you are Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore his voice cold and hard - Harry had never heard it like that before.

"Sir?" frowned Harry pretending to be confused, scared and hurt.

"Where have you been?" asked Dumbledore.

"In the Room Of Requirements," stuttered Harry looking scared, "Please don't expel me I just wanted to think."

"I see" said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry" said Harry looking down at the sheets guiltily.

"Its fine just do not do it again, I will not tolerate behaviour like that from you" said Dumbledore looking angry.

"I am sorry" said Harry swallowing hard. This acting was masterful, even Ginny was looking at Harry in awe. What she didn't realize was that Harry had been acting ever since he could remember. Playing the downtrodden scared boy at the Dursley's and being the hero in the wizarding world. Now he just had to play another role for Dumbledore - the only place he could be himself was with Severus. How he missed him already, he didn't think he could go much longer without him. His whole life seemed centred around him now and Harry couldn't change any of it.

"Sir what day is it?" asked Ginny sadly, wanting Dumbledore to loose his attention from Harry who seemed to be getting really angry. Ginny could tell by the stance he had set his mouth at and his nose twitching at the top and the tick in his eye.

"You have only three days until Hogwarts starts up" said Dumbledore.

"My God they had us all summer" said Ginny paling drastically.

"You are safe now they cannot get you here" soothed Dumbledore.

"Not with you around sir" smiled Ginny in awe.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley" smiled Dumbledore.

"You're most welcome, now excuse me" said Dumbledore, Harry couldn't possibly have gotten married, he would know the child didn't have any Occlumency walls to be able to keep him out or keep anything as significant as that from him. The only other thing he could think of was that his parents had written out a contract for him to marry someone else…the question that remained was why and who? If it was he couldn't see it. Lily Evans as Muggle born and wouldn't have approved of arranged marriage for her son.

He decided to take a visit to Gringotts so without further to do, he left the safety of Hogwarts and apparated to Gringotts. Walking up he demanded to speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts. He could never remember their names no matter how many times he was told who he was. He shouldn't have to remember Goblins names anyway they were annoying disgusting ugly little things.

"Can I help you?" asked the Goblin. "My name is Griphook?"

"I was under the impression it was someone else?" frowned Dumbledore had the old Goblin died? He sure hoped not.

"I was given the accounts by Mr. Potter himself" said Griphook casually a smile plastered on his face.

"What? How is that possible?" demanded Dumbledore.

"He has taken full control of his vault and became legally an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world" said Griphook still smiling.

"He can't have" gasped Dumbledore angrily his face going red, that explained why he couldn't arrange a marriage for him.

"He did" smirked Griphook this sight was amusing to say the least, Dumbledore stunned in his office.

"How did he find out about such things?" snarled Dumbledore, he had to have help from someone outside his influence.

"I advised him to do it, with Voldemort back he needs to be able to use his magic" said Griphook. Something else Harry had asked of him, not that he was complaining he had been paid to mislead Dumbledore. He had enough money in his vault to upgrade their house and make sure his children we well off and didn't need to work for at least another twenty years. Five thousand galleons could go along way in achieving what he wanted - being the head of the Potter and Black accounts helped as well.

"You had no right!" boomed Dumbledore.

"Actually I had every right he wanted to know more about his vaults I instructed him" said Griphook.

"Very well," hissed Dumbledore "I would like to talk on the behalf of Sirius Black he wants to claim his vaults back."

"He will find that hard to do, he was declared dead and his money was given to his Godson a one Harry James Black-Potter" grinned Griphook he was actually enjoying himself.

Good job that Gringotts dampened peoples magic or Dumbledore's would have exploded at that minute. Nothing was going according to plan, and that stupid Goblin had ruined all his plans in one foul scoop. Snarling angrily he swept his robes around and walked out of the room. Struggling to get his masks back up he had lost both the Potter and Black accounts. He would need to give Granger and the Weasley's money from his own accounts. Not something he relished just to keep an eye on Potter it was going to cost him.

* * *

I know its been ages! but this chapter i hope you like! will he do something silly in public? will harry send all his evidence to the wizengamont and have dumbledore sued? then send it to the paper? or will he let things lie until hes defeated voldemort then do it? so he can keep himself and severus safe for now? will dumbledore buy Griphooks act? that he convinced Harry to do it all? R&R plz


	30. Chapter 30

**My Mate**

**Chapter 30**

**Packages and Hogwarts starting back up and the new defence teacher**

* * *

The two days before Hogwarts started were like torture to both Ginny and Harry. They were comforted by the fact that Severus and Draco would be joining them soon. They hadn't gotten any letters from them; Ginny supposed that it was too dangerous now. The plan was in motion they were going to have to be very careful, the fact that they were in it together helped them immensely. They both knew how the other felt, and it made the torture of not seeing their loved ones more bearable. He knew Severus wasn't going to be overly nice but he was so glad that Severus wasn't going to be nasty. Harry didn't think he could do it if Severus was nasty, Severus knew Harry's self esteem was non existent mostly so Severus wasn't going to do anything to ruin the trust his husband had in him. Being around the Weasley's and Hermione though was different now; he hated Ron with a passion and didn't think their friendship would ever be the same. Hermione kept trying to make him open up and talk to her about it. Harry wasn't having any of it though, and ignored the suggestion altogether. He knew they were paid to befriend him, but he had thought they had at least liked him. That was until he realized what true friendship was about, none of his new friends got jealous of him ever not even when he mentioned money. Heck Ginny didn't have money yet she hadn't nearly flown of the handle at him. He was so sick of wearing his hand me downs that he asked Ginny to help him get some decent clothes. Which she had gladly done, Harry had also told her to get some things for herself.

The package came the last morning of peace before school started back up. Harry had grinned like a canary when he saw them, they were beautiful and he went to change immediately. He just ducked into the bathroom instead of going to his dorm, bumping Ginny's package on her before leaving.

"Wow Harry you look great!" grinned Ginny wickedly.

"Thanks" grinned Harry, ignoring Ron's envious looks.

"Where did you get them Harry?" asked Hermione kindly.

"I bought them" said Harry eyebrow raised an 'Are You Stupid' look on his face.

"How did you afford them?" frowned Hermione.

"The Potter's are rich just like the Malfoy's Hermione" stated Harry putting another sausage and hash brown on his plate.

"I see…I thought you had to be a certain age before you get that money" frowned Hermione looking confused.

"Nope I'm the last heir I could and did accept it early, signing my emancipation forms" said Harry smirking in amusement at Hermione's jaw which was lying in her breakfast, well almost such a pity it really wasn't, it would have been a sight to see.

"That's a very stupid thing to do Harry! You will need to pay for your education and everything!" screeched Hermione looking angry.

"So? I would be paying anyway" shrugged Harry obviously not bothered.

Hermione just sat there looking stunned; she couldn't say anything for fear of saying things she shouldn't. Dumbledore was going to be furious was all she could think, eating her breakfast she couldn't eat much. She nibbled on a few bites of toast and was unable to swallow them. She really didn't fancy having to tell Dumbledore about this, but what else could she do? Keep it from him? No way.

"Thank you Harry!" squealed Ginny coming bounding over and hugging him tightly. Squealing and jumping up and down she hadn't had clothes this comfortable in her entire life.

"Welcome" smiled Harry softly; he knew Draco would have gotten her a few things if he had thought about it. Obviously he hadn't, and he didn't seem to notice or care about the way Ginny dressed. He was thankful for that, Ginny deserved happiness, it shouldn't be denied to her just because she didn't have enough money to buy the best clothes.

"You got Ginny clothes?" asked Ron looking at them almost longingly.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind though I just thought she could do with them. Plus it's just a small thank you for being there when we were you know…hurt" murmured Harry looking pale and withdrawn he was far too good at this game.

"It's cool Harry I understand" said Ron his eyes told an entirely different story but Harry didn't care, he had played his part.

"I wonder who the new Defence teacher will be this year" mused Ginny out loud as she drank her juice. Harry had turned his face away, a laugh nearly leaving his lips and Ginny spilled her Pumpkin juice all over the place laughing at his comical face.

That did it Harry couldn't keep it in he laughed uproariously at Ginny the juice had spewed over Hermione's plate. She clenched her fists in disgust, and pushed the food away and sighed.

"I hope he's like Moony" said Ron.

"He was good but I want a teacher that will last more than a year" said Ginny.

"True" murmured Harry.

"His name is Professor Severus Snape" said Hermione smartly.

Two baffled pairs of eyes met his, oh yes; they were playing their part to perfection.

"How is it you know that?" asked Ginny wide eyed.

"Snape huh? Never heard of him…then again I didn't know about the other Defence Teachers do you know him Ron? You knew Moody?" asked Harry curiously.

"No never heard of him" said Ron shaking his head.

"Mione how did you know?" asked Ginny already having an idea but wanting to see how well she would get out of it.

"I heard Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about it" said Hermione a blush fanning her pale face.

"Oh well I guess we will need to wait and see what he's like," sighed Harry sadly "I just hope this one doesn't try to kill me."

"Oh Harry they don't all want to kill you!" protested Ginny, as if she knew that wasn't true.

"I suppose one did want to Obliviate me" murmured Harry thoughtfully.

Ginny had to stop herself from smiling instead she just shook her head.

"I don't know why I stay here…it's supposed to be safe but it's not it never has been" sighed Harry.

"That's not true!" protested Hermione wide eyed, unable to believe what Harry was suggesting and saying.

"Oh please, stone, troll, chamber of secrets, basilisk, spiders, Dementors, escaped convicts, Death Eaters. Let's not forget Voldemort, tournament, dragons, mere people, spiders and Death Eaters and Cedric Diggory" whispered Harry his green eyes glazed as he thought of the school boy. He often thought of what would have become of him if he had graduated Hogwarts. Would he have joined the Order? Or joined his father in the Ministry? Would he have beaten Pettigrew in a fair fight? All questions he wouldn't know the answer too.

"Umbridge, Junior Death Eaters, Death Eaters, Stones and Possession" Harry finished so low the others could barely hear him.

"Oh Harry" sighed Ginny she hadn't heard Harry so depressed before, she hugged him tightly to her and whispered soothing words to him.

"You will be fine" soothed Hermione.

"Yeah mate just don't think so much on it" said Ron looking very awkward trying to comfort his mate.

"Ah, there they are children may I introduce you to your new defence teacher Professor Snape. Severus this is Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter" said Dumbledore, he said the last name with pride, like Harry was his or Harry was only there because of him.

"It's nice to meet you all I look forward to seeing how well you do in my class" said Severus curtly seemingly unbothered about meeting famous Harry Potter.

Dumbledore walked away with the new defence teacher, Harry heard the starting of a conversation before they were too far away.

"How far away were you that you do not recognize Harry Potter? He survived the killing curse you know…."

.X.

"How far away were you that you do not recognize Harry Potter? He survived the killing curse you know at the age of one" said Dumbledore beaming with pride.

"Did he indeed? That's some accomplishment he must be very powerful" commented Severus sitting down in his new chair.

"Indeed he will be, if you are willing you can start training him with us" beamed Dumbledore "Only when the time is right of course, I do want him to have a childhood before thrusting something like this on him" his eyes were no longer twinkling and he looked years older.

"I will see if he's any good before I comment" said Severus looking at the teen before his focus was on Dumbledore once again.

"Don't let that small boy fool you he is extremely powerful" said Dumbledore, he had of course checked Severus Snape for the mark and found the forearms were completely bare. So he felt at least a little bit better sitting talking to him about Harry, hoping against hope this one didn't nearly try and kill the boy.

"We shall see" said Severus nodding his head thoughtfully.

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared at that he wasn't used to people doing things like that. When he spoke people took it for granted, and didn't see for themselves so that was all new to him.

.X.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express pulled up; Harry and Ginny were waiting for one person in particular. Draco Malfoy the real heir to the Malfoy fortune, Ginny was going to be resorted so he wasn't going to have anyone with him. She had tried to stay but Harry wasn't having any of it, at least she was going to be able to show her love for Draco. He wasn't going to be able to, and who knew when he was going to be able to get away from Ron and Hermione to see Severus?

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Needless to say he didn't eat much that night; he didn't dare continue looking up at Severus. He didn't want to put him in danger; Dumbledore would kill him if he suspected Harry was sure of it. Anything to get him under control, mould him to his expectations better. He could have looked at Severus all night, he wasn't used to Severus wearing robes and he looked even more gorgeous Harry noticed his tan was already disappearing.

Oh yes life sucked thought Harry as he was escorted back to Gryffindor tower without Ginny. Ron was too furious, going on and on about how his baby sister had betrayed them all and joined Slytherin. Hermione was trying to calm Ron down while she was furious too.

* * *

Will Lucius try and get his son back from Hogwarts? will Severus kill him rather than let that happen? will narcissa genuinely want to get to know her son? glad he got a life away from Voldemort? will harry ever be able to see Severus? with hermione and ron constantly watching him? R&R


	31. Chapter 31

**My Mate **

**Chapter 31 **

**A/N - Ok Guy's The Real Chapter 8 Has Been Put Up - I Had To Re-Write The Entire Thing As I Dont Remember What Exactly Was In That Chapter To Begin With. I've Also Dealt With Any Other Inconsistances I Could Find...But If You Find Others That I've Missed Feel Free To Point them out ok? I Dont Want Any Of My Stories To Get Like Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes...Which I'm Going To Re-Write Completly. Properly This Time! Hopefully It Will Look Much Better. Anyway's Onto the story! **

**More time away from his 'friends' and no to Quidditch **

* * *

The fake children were no longer using their adopted names, they no longer had their glamour's on. They were using their real names and were basically abandoned by their families. So there was only one Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts and every one knew he was the kidnapped one. They also knew he had stolen from Lucius Malfoy but they didn't trust him as he was a Slytherin.

The next morning as soon as Ron saw Ginny he pounced angrily.

"How could you Ginny?" snarled Ron in the middle of the entrance to the Great hall. Ron was furious; as was everyone else Ron had already contacted his parents. He knew if anyone could, it would be their mother who would bring Ginny back to the light. Ron was so stupid sometimes; he truly believed Slytherin's were evil and dark. Hermione and most Gryffindor's thought so as well so no one had dissuaded Ron of his notions.

"Leave her alone Ron" said Harry angrily on Ginny's behalf.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco soothingly.

"I'm fine" said Ginny standing up straighter in pride "This is where I was supposed to be, where I want to be just leave me alone Ron"

"I've already told mum" said Ron somewhat smugly as if he expected Ginny to turn into a quivering wreck.

"I don't care, I'm finally happy" sighed Ginny feeling sad at Ron's anger.

"She's still your sister Ron" said Harry angrily.

"No she's not! You-Know-Who must have affected her more in the Chamber of secrets!" sneered Ron in disgust.

"He did not Ron!" shrieked Ginny angrily.

"What chamber or secrets?" asked Draco bewildered.

"In Ginny's first year she was possessed by Voldemort, through a diary um…I managed to save her by killing the diary and destroying a basilisk" explained Harry, seeing Ginny shuddering he realized she was affected by it more than she let on. He felt suddenly sad for her, she had only been eleven and before that she was very well protected and coddled. So unlike him that he reacted to life threatening situations with a great deal more certainty than anything. Ginny obviously still had some issues to work through, perhaps now that Draco knew he could help her through it.

"Calm down" said Draco holding onto Ginny unable to stop himself.

"Get your hands of her!" snarled Ron.

"Don't you dare act like a big brother!" snarled Ginny her wand out ready to curse her big brother.

"Don't let him put his slimy hands on you!" ordered Ron "And get that hat to put you back in Gryffindor now!"

"I don't think so" snorted Ginny shaking her head honestly, was her brother thick? He must be if he thought she would seriously do as she was told - by him of all people.

"I mean it Ginny!" said Ron his brown eyes wide with anger.

"Go away Ron" said Ginny shaking her head in disgust.

"Leave her alone Ron, it's only a different bloody house" said Harry trying to calm Ron down and get him to leave Ginny alone. Ron rounded on him, not seeing Draco and Ginny walking away towards the Slytherin house table.

"How could you mate? My sister! My baby sister is a bloody Slytherin! They did something to her while she was there! What did they do? You must know something!" snarled Ron shaking Harry angrily.

"Nothing happened to her I protected her as much as I could" murmured Harry staring down at the floor. When all he wanted to do was take Ron in a chokehold and squeeze the life out of him. It wouldn't take much for him to do it he was a vampire after all. Thankfully no one knew or he didn't know what he would do - or what Dumbledore would do. He was a 'Dark creature' after all now…and Delores Umbridge would have found that ironic.

"Ron stop it!" snarled Hermione smacking him on the head.

"I'm sorry mate" swallowed Ron looking constipated.

"It's alright" shrugged Harry as if it hadn't bothered him; he too walked away from Ron and Hermione and into the Great Hall. He had been unable to go near Severus last night, because there had been Auror's patrolling all the halls. Too many for him to avoid even with his invisibility cloak. Plus it wouldn't work on Mad Eye Moody, which completely sucked. He seemed to have completely forgotten that he could apparate in and out of Hogwarts - without tripping the alarms. He didn't realize it was probably because of the Gryffindor blood running through his veins. Hence why Dumbledore hadn't been alerted, which was actually a very good thing for him.

"Look defence first thing!" said Hermione happily, when McGonagall gave out all their classes.

"Hey, you aren't taking Divination anymore!" protested Ron wide eyed. Seeing the difference in his and Harry's timetables immediately. His and Harry's timetable had always been identical and it helped keep an eye on Harry and how he did in classes.

"Nope I'm taking beginners Ancient Runes and advanced defence classes and advanced charms instead" said Harry, at least it would be a few classes were he didn't have Ron trailing after him and reporting everything he did to Dumbledore. He was able to take the advanced charms and defence classes because he did so well in his OWLS.

Ron's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Why are you taking all those classes Harry?" asked Hermione frowning, no one was going to be in those classes with him because she wasn't a beginner at Ancient Runes, and certainly hadn't decided to take advanced defence and charms classes were going to be hard enough without taking advanced classes.

"I'm going to need them" said Harry simply.

"You won't have enough time for Quidditch or anything! Your week is filled to the brim!" squawked Ron in indignation. He had seemingly forgotten all about Ginny and the fact she was a Slytherin.

"I'm not playing Quidditch again, even if I do get re- instated" shrugged Harry. It wasn't exactly fair if he did because he had the perfect eyesight, he would catch the snitch within minutes of the game.

"What?" asked Ron his face pale.

"Sorry" shrugged Harry.

"You have to play Quidditch!" raged Ron angrily, they had won five times in a row - they couldn't stop now. Harry was supposed to play, and when they saw how much better he- Ronald Weasley was it would be him they choose for a team not Harry bloody Potter.

"I'm not playing again Ron just stop it" sighed Harry in agitation.

"I don't believe this" muttered Ron stabbing at his food angrily, nothing was going right.

"Why stop playing Harry I thought you loved it?" asked Hermione calmly.

"I wont have the time with all my classes, you said it yourself it is more important than Quidditch" said Harry.

"I know but you shouldn't give up something you like playing for school, just tell McGonagall you no longer wish to take those classes" said Hermione, Dumbledore was going to be furious that Harry had changed his classes. Especially when he obviously didn't know about it or would have made sure they knew to get into those classes too. Now it would be too late to change their timetables.

"I need to take them!" said Harry in exasperation.

"Fine" sighed Hermione shaking her head "Let's go we don't want to be late"

"I'll be up in a minute" said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione waited until it was obvious Harry wasn't going to move any time soon. They ran towards the defence classroom, Hermione had never been late for a class she wasn't about to start now. It wasn't her fault Harry was going to get into trouble with the new teacher. Especially if they were anything like the past defence teachers they had.

Class had started before Harry came in out of breath apologizing to Professor Snape for his lateness.

"Detention Mr. Potter I do not like tardiness or laziness this is a defence classroom" said Severus Snape neither hate nor angry evident in his voice just brushing it off as if it didn't matter.

"Yes sir" said Harry looking put out but took his seat next to Ron.

"Why didn't you come when we told you?" demanded Ron.

"I thought I had enough time!" protested Harry looking upset that he had detention on his first day back.

"Great now I'm going to be stuck with Mione and she will make me do my homework!" growled Ron looking pissed off at the world.

Harry had to stop himself laughing, however he shook that off and listened to his husband's voice. Surprisingly he had them actually doing curses for their first class. Harry portended to have a difficult time with it at first, but got it after Hermione and Draco Malfoy. The three of them got five points to each of their houses; Harry remained behind to get his detention sorted.

"Why did you wait so long to get that curse? You already know it I taught you it?" asked Severus confused.

"I cannot show my true power Severus…Dumbledore will get suspicious I've most of the time made myself out to be a mediocre student. I am better at defence but I don't show it that much that I get it right the first time. The only time I truly gave myself away was when I cast a Patronus and that took me half a year…what they don't know was it was because I couldn't get a happy enough memory" shrugged Harry sadly.

"Come to the classroom at six o'clock" said Severus softly, pulling his husband into a brief hug. Comforting him, Harry inhaled Severus' scent and withdrew reluctantly.

"See you then" sighed Harry sadly, wondering if he would get to see him often. He guessed it would be next summer before he could actually spend any quality time with him. Right there and then he actually envied Draco and Ginny able to show their love openly.

* * *

Well will Severus and Harry get any time together? will Dumbledore find out who Harry's married too? Will The Ministry? will Moody find out and support them when he sees Harry isnt the Gryffindor weak fool he thought he was? it would be funny to see Dumbledore's closest 'Friend' if you could call him that sticking with harry and severus over the old fool! :P what do you think? R&R plz


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**.**

**My Mate **

**Chapter 32 **

**Yup I've finally updated! **

**Telling Dumbledore and Detentions **

* * *

Hermione waited impatiently for Harry to finally go for his detention with Professor Snape, unaware that Harry was watching the clock waiting more eager than her for his 'detention' to come his way he wanted to spend some time with his husband. Hermione knew she was going to have to tell Dumbledore, and he was going to be furious with them. There was nothing she could have done anyway, it had happened when they weren't with him obviously. She got a lot of money for befriending him, enough to see her through college and university. Only the most magical powerful and most potential students got in, she planned on taking a course that will help her become the Minister of Magic the first female ever. With Harry Potter as his best friend it wasn't going to be a problem at all she could only hope he died during the final show down with Voldemort.

"I best get going" sighed Harry forcing reluctance into his voice.

"We will see you in a few hours" said Hermione softly "We will be here doing our homework like you should be" she reprimanded him.

Harry barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes; he walked out of Gryffindor Common room and away to the defence classroom. As soon as he had been away for five minutes, Hermione quickly got up and dragged Ron to the Headmaster's office. Having to hide and duck away from oncoming students not wanting to be seen heading there.

"Enter" boomed Dumbledore's voice already knowing who it was without even looking at the portal that showed who was at his door.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore" said Hermione walking in an air of confidence around her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore nodding curtly gesturing them to sit down.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Thank you sir" said Hermione and Ron accepting one; Ron put it straight into his wide open trap. Hermione on the other hand slipped it into her pocket not wanting to be rude but she loathed Lemon Drops they were too sour for her.

"Now what can you tell me?" asked Dumbledore looking at them intently.

"He's been emancipated" said Hermione immediately.

"Hm…that explains why I couldn't marry him to Ginevra" said Dumbledore nodding finally in understanding. He had feared Lily and James had set up a marriage contract for him but it seems that wasn't the case. So Potter had done things behind his back and gone and emancipated himself. That didn't bode well for his plans, perhaps it was time to get Ginny in on it she surely would love money like the rest of her family. It was rather risky though, as she had two life debts to Harry Potter, once for the chamber and once again this year. It was the same for Arthur he had a life debt to Potter, and if he knew anything about the Weasley's they honoured them. Arthur's family had been adamant on that, and his belief's had rubbed off on the family.

"She's going out with a Slytherin" said Ron screwing his nose up in disgust.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore his twinkle dying.

"The real Draco Malfoy" said Hermione reluctantly.

"That won't do at all…I shall come up with something" said Dumbledore his twinkle returning bit by bit.

"Anything else?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"He knows about his money, he got himself new clothes and clothes for Ginny too" said Ron bitterly.

"I feared that" said Dumbledore, when you get yourself emancipated the goblins told you what you were the heir off. It meant he wasn't going to be able to get any money from the Potter vaults, hopefully the boy didn't know about the Black vaults so he could continue using them. Perhaps he should withdraw a sizable amount today just in case the boy finds out so he could at least have the majority.

"Sir Harry's taken advanced Defence and Charms and dropped Divination also taken Ancient Runes for beginners!" said Hermione hotly even she hadn't dared to take advanced Defence and Charms.

"Hm perhaps I should have Professor Snape train Harry this year it will fit in with his chance for independence. I shall see how Professor Snape will feel about becoming an Order member. Perhaps after a few classes with Harry he will realize the boy's potential and join the Order. He refused the last time but that was before Voldemort was destroyed by a one year old" mused Dumbledore out loud.

"Well he gave Harry detention for being late" said Hermione smugly.

"Hm…that might work even better than I planned perhaps I can convince him to push Harry…maybe even too far" said Dumbledore withholding his smirk he sure loved manipulating everyone around him. He saw himself as the king, Potter was just a knight. They wouldn't win without him, Albus Dumbledore.

"Just keep an eye on him and report everything back" said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" said Hermione immediately.

"Can't I get some decent clothes? I'm so sick of having all that money and being unable to use it!" asked Ron begging Dumbledore to use his own money.

"Very well, just a few things tell him your mother made enough through the Order to buy them. I shall inform Molly that I gave you some money from the Order account so she doesn't suspect" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir!" beamed Ron extremely happy with the new turn of events.

"No problem" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. He loved people looking up to him and asking him what to do.

* * *

"Enter" said Severus smoothly.

Harry opened the door looked around and saw nobody around he grinned softly, shutting the door he practically flew at Severus. Finally lips met lips for the first time in what felt like forever to them, the beautiful thing was they didn't have to part for air. Vampires were very sexual creatures and it didn't surprise Severus when he smelt his little mate's arousal.

"How has your day been?" asked Severus softly untangling them as much as he wanted to bend Harry over his desk he wanted to speak to him first. He hadn't been able to talk for what felt like a month. He would claim him as his once more, but he wanted Harry to know he was here to talk to anytime he wanted him.

"Boring, all I want to do is choke them to death but I can't and I really miss Ginny and Draco" said Harry sadly, he wanted so badly to get re-sorted into Slytherin and be with them. On the other hand if he did this he knew Dumbledore would have him watched even more closely.

"I'm glad you refrained from doing so…id rather not have to break you out of Azkaban" mused Severus softly, trailing his long fingers down Harry's face and circling his claiming bite that only he and everyone that knew could see. Just seeing it made him hard in an instant the knowledge that this beautiful creature was his. The claiming bite was very sensitive and would remain so especially to his touch so it didn't surprise him when Harry moaned wantonly. Such a sexual little creature he had, and to think he was a virgin when he first saw him no one would think he had turned into such an erotic vampire.

"Severus please" whispered Harry begging with those big green eyes of his he had wanted this since he first laid eyes on his husband in the great hall before Hogwarts had properly begun.

Severus sighed in amusement, shaking his head he spelled the room and door locked and shielded. It was a good thing they could sense and hear people coming even from down the hall ways. Or this would have been particular impossible to do, picking up his needy little mate. Who in turn wrapped his arms and legs around him kissing and rubbing himself against him. Severus groaned around the kiss, he could have bent his mate in any way and use him as he pleased. He would always remain that small, and perfect for him always able to snuggle into his arms.

His chambers were dark, the curtains closed and black, the bedding was silky and of course black too. He put his little mate on his bed and began undressing, his breath getting stuck in his throat as Harry slowly and sensually began removing his own clothes. He became even harder when he noticed Harry had nothing on under his trousers, his penis sticking up and leaking and all for him. In a flash he had the rest of Harry's clothes off and lying on top of him biting the claiming mark making Harry wreath beneath him. Gasping and pleading, hearing the sinful mouth saying his name was pushing him over the edge.

"Tell me what you want" said Severus his voice like melted chocolate in Harry's ear. He had Harry pinned to the bed, his entire body covered by his husband's their hands inner locked together.

"Anything Sev, please…everything" whispered Harry arching up trying to get more friction between them. He had missed him so much and he hadn't ever felt like this before. He needed his husband to stop him going mad, so much pleasure rolling around him.

Severus seemed to realize just how desperate his mate was, without more ado he kissed his husband passionately and dominantly. Vampires' were naturally both dominating creatures but Severus had been lucky enough to find one that was happy to be the bottom. Having been the one saving everyone, looking after everyone Harry craved being looked after by his husband. Severus had no problem with this, watching his mate trembling with need as he positioned himself, lining his leaking member to Harry's twitching hole. Harry had indeed been worth coming back for, was all he thought as he entered his mate again, claiming him, possessing him marking him as his. No vampire would dare hurt him even if they did join Voldemort it was the cardinal rule. Never ever hurt a vampire's mate or suffer the consequences should that vampire find out.

Being vampires made them feel everything ten times more potent than normal humans, so they didn't last half as long as human's. Severus drove himself home again and again, wondering why he had wanted to wait and talk to his little mate. This was definitely so much better than talking. Moaning each time his mate met his pace wanting to get Severus as deeply into him as possible. His pace began getting faster as he lost control, even Harry as a vampire was unable to match the uncontrolled pace his mate was going at. He lay there for the ride, gasping and moaning wantonly as his husband sped up even more. When his husband licked and nibbled on the claiming bite, it became too much for Harry with a grunt he spilled himself between them. His husband removing his hand from his to milk him for everything he had. Severus moaned his face buried in Harry's neck as his husband continued to clench very tightly around him. Harry's taut body become relaxed once more when Severus was finished. Three thrusts later Severus came inside Harry, causing a second climax to catch Harry unawares and make him become unaware of the world. He couldn't have moved if even Dumbledore came in right that second too lost to the pleasure to care.

Severus smirked at his spent mate, cleaning up the mess they had made and lying down beside him. Sitting there with his fingers making idle patterns to his mates smooth skin waiting on him coming back to join the living.

It was twenty minutes later he heard his mate groan and murmur his name not even properly awake yet "Sev"

"I'm here little one" said Severus softly, not removing his hand from Harry's public hair as he spoke.

"That was intense" whispered Harry snuggling into his mate.

"Mmm indeed it was" said Severus kissing his husbands forehead.

"I've got you for class tomorrow" said Harry eventually, as he began playing with Severus' hair just glad to be here.

"Advance Defence?" guessed Severus.

"Yeah" murmured Harry, his fingers still twirling around his husband's hair.

"It's going to be a hard class even with what I've taught you only seven people signed up for it" said Severus softly his fingers trailing upwards playing with the now rapidly hardening nipples.

"I guessed as much, I also knew Hermione and Ron wouldn't take it so I've got a break from them in three classes now" said Harry smugly. He smiled when Severus' arms came around him clutching him close. Keeping him safe in his arms, a sigh left Harry's lips as he burrowed himself in his lovers form.

"I think Dumbledore's planning on asking me to train you" smirked Severus in amusement but it wasn't all amusing him if the tightening of his hold on Harry said anything. He did not like how Dumbledore had dangled his lover in front of him like a piece of meat. He knew Dumbledore was manipulative but damn it, he had gone to far that day. It had made him furious and also drain the old fool dry for even thinking about it, his husband brought him out of his musings.

"That means he's probably going to ask you to join the Order again" said Harry; he knew pretty much everything there was to know about Severus. Which meant he knew about the time Dumbledore had wanted him to join the Order; at the same time the Death Eaters had tried to recruit him.

"Indeed I think he might" said Severus nodding his head reluctantly.

"Will you?" asked Harry quietly stopping what he was doing focusing on Severus' answer. He wasn't sure how to feel with the possibility of Severus actually joining but he knew suspicion would tear him from Severus.

"No, I couldn't do that to you even to spy on them love, you have too many betrayals I'm not giving you cause to doubt my love for you" said Severus softly.

Harry smiled against Severus feeling love bloom in his heart, a soft thankful sigh left his lips. At least he wasn't going to have to beg Severus not to do it; he would have done and knew he would have failed. When Severus decided something it was decided, his lover sometimes could be relentless. Thankfully that wasn't going to be required, and his husband had stopped him from getting worked up for weeks before confronting him. He loved his, being held, comforted, having someone making decisions with him and in general just asking how he was. It was new to him and he was already addicted he wasn't sure what he would do if it should ever end. Thankfully Vampires weren't easy to kill, and his lover was fantastic at magic and Muggle defence and a Death Eater or even an Order member would have trouble killing him. If the Order did they would find him gone too, he would join his husband go wherever he went. As soon as he was off age he was going to be able to anyway, the only reason he had come back was because he knew his responsibility. Severus hadn't appreciated it but only he was going to be able to defeat Voldemort so he had to do it. Once that was done he swore he would go wherever Severus wanted him to - he had promised.

"You are quiet tonight, are you feeling hungry?" asked Severus softly. Just because they didn't need to drink blood thanks to his potion it didn't mean they didn't have the odd cravings for it. Which usually meant they would drink from one another, which again was a very sexual experience.

"No just thinking Sev" murmured Harry honestly.

"Something bothering you?" asked Severus sounding concerned.

Harry smiled almost smugly, this was his husband and it made him giddy even just a simple question. "No not any more, sometimes, I regret coming back, when I could be on the sea with you. I've been very selfish, putting you all in danger but I couldn't leave the wizarding world…." he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence.

"I know how you feel about that, just stick in and we can only hope Voldemort attacks soon. Or we get a clue to where he is going to attack so we can finish him off and tell the world the truth" said Severus possessively. He hated the fact no one in the wizarding world knew Harry was his. His mate, his husband, that no one else would ever be allowed to touch.

"I want that more than anything else but Sev…I want to secretly take my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T'S" confessed Harry.

"Why?" frowned Severus unable to see where his husband was going with this.

"When I do finish Voldemort off I don't want to stay here…I think Ginny will want to do the same. She wont stay without Draco…I want to leave with you when I do finally kill him" said Harry softly.

Severus smiled his husband was getting more and more independent as the days go by. Not only independent but also opening up and discussing things instead of going ahead and doing whatever needed doing by himself. He knew Harry found it hard to trust people especially adults, the fact he was discussing it made him realize how far along his husband had come since the beginning of the holidays.

"Then you should do so, I know someone who can get them on the down low for you" said Severus softly.

"Sebastian's girlfriend works there doesn't she?" asked Harry sounding amused. Remembering Severus telling him about his brother and his newly found girlfriend, they had found their mates at the same time. Although Sebastian's girlfriend was seventeen and had just joined the Ministry because a family member worked in that department. It was alright for some to have the connections to get a job so fast others unfortunately weren't so lucky and had to work very had to find a job.

"She does" nodded Severus.

"When do you think I'll be able to meet him?" asked Harry softly, he had seen pictures of him but had yet to meet him. They had been too busy travelling and Sebastian had stayed on the mainland getting to know his mate.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait to the holidays unless he comes here when I have you to myself" said Severus softly a note of regret in his voice. He was close to his brother and Harry's desire to meet him made him feel bad that he hadn't already.

"Oh well never mind I'll meet him then" said Harry. Sebastian looked a little like Severus, but he could tell them apart obviously. Not just by the ring on Severus' finger either, but there were major differences in them. Sebastian's nose wasn't as refined as Severus' was.

"You will" said Severus adamantly.

"I guess I better go before anyone get's suspicious eh" said Harry not moving the slightest.

"It's not curfew yet so I wouldn't worry just yet" smirked Severus when Harry didn't move after talking.

"I miss this" said Harry out of the blue.

"I do too," said Severus softly. "Just remember you can come whenever you like you are the Gryffindor's heir and can get around the wards" he instructed.

"Oh I completely forgot" said Harry shaking his head in exasperation.

"I thought so" smirked Severus in amusement.

"I might come tonight then when everyone's asleep just spell my curtains unable to open and come down. Ron never gets up unless he has to, none of the others ever bother me so it would work" grinned Harry in happiness.

"Then I shall see you tonight" said Severus prodding Harry telling him to get dressed without saying anything. He too got dressed and waited on Harry at the door before they went back into the defence classroom and took down the wards.

"What will we learn first in advanced defence?" asked Harry curiously.

"Both me and Flitwick will be teaching the Patronus charm" said Severus smirking wickedly.

"Oh that sucks" groaned Harry he already knew that one so it would be boring to say the least.

"Yes" agreed Severus already knowing his mate had learned the Patronus charm at the age of thirteen and it filled him with pride. His mate was magically very powerful, to be able to master a spell that most fully grown adult wizards had trouble with. It would be hard indeed not to feel proud of his little mate, he had even bragged to Sebastian.

"I best get going I'll see you tonight" said Harry slyly before walking out wiggling his backside. Severus shook his head and groaned, knowing he had indeed created a monster. Not that he truly minded it was all for his benefit anyway wasn't it? And he didn't have to worry about not keeping up with his younger lover. Vampires didn't loose their libido not even when they turn five thousand years old so no - no danger there.

* * *

"Harry where have you been? It's nearly curfew!" snapped Hermione as soon as he walked through the common room door. Harry purposely made himself look exhausted and haggard so he could get away to his bed as quickly as humanly and inhumanly possible.

"You know where I was" snapped Harry looking annoyed and angry.

"Calm down mate, we were only concerned" said Ron frowning at Harry.

"Why didn't you do that when Umbridge was about then?" asked Harry with a grunt he sat down.

"We did when we realized what she was doing" Hermione pointed out softly forgetting her earlier actions.

"I suppose so, and I just got out of detention" said Harry.

"He kept you three hours?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Yeah, wrote hundreds of lines, my hands killing me I must have wrote 'I must not be tardy' a thousand times" sighed Harry stretching his hands as if it was numb and cramped.

"Maybe you shouldn't be" said Hermione hiding her smugness or so she thought.

"I doubt I'll be doing it again in a hurry" said Harry.

"So what do you have tomorrow?" asked Ron curiously.

"Potions first thing with Professor Milroy, Advance Defence with Professor Snape, and Advance Charms with Professor Flitwick then Herbology" said Harry as if he had his timetable a week not a day.

"I'll only see you in two classes! We have lunch at different times!" moaned Ron upon seeing his timetable.

"So we will" sighed Harry as if he regretted his rash actions to have more classes.

"Come on we have an early start tomorrow let's go to bed" said Hermione already getting up gathering her books and heading towards the girls stairs.

"Night Hermione" said Harry. He hardly called her 'Mione' anymore he wasn't her best friend anymore and didn't want to be. He had to hang around with her until he defeated Voldemort then let Dumbledore know his 'pawn' was lost to him. That he belonged to another, one man he had willingly given himself to - all of himself too including his life. He was technically the un-dead and he had allowed it because he loved Severus.

"Night Mione" shouted Ron.

They both went to their own beds too; Harry had to wait hours on everyone slipping to sleep. Once that was done he apparated from his bed to the Defence classroom and slipped in beside his husband. Just because they were vampires it didn't mean they didn't sleep, the Muggle myths had that wrong. Some of them anyway, the others said they slept but in a coffin and during the day. He smiled when he felt the strong long arms wrap around him and pull him in close. A soft kiss was placed on his neck and they both fell asleep content and happy.

* * *

Finally updated what did you think? like it love it? hate it? tell me either way! will Severus and crew actually be order memebers betraying Harry? will Severus be too guilty and tell Harry? or are they true to Harry and honest? so again will any of the Order find out and they have an ally and spy in their small but capable group? Tonks? Moody or Shacklebolt which one would you prefer? or maybe Bill? Charlie? the Twins? will dumbledore ever seen past the illusion magic or is it even too concealed for him to see? R&R please!


	33. Chapter 33

**My Mate **

**Chapter 33 **

**More manipulations and classes **

* * *

Harry regretfully had to leave the nice warm bed, and his husband's nice warm body to get to his own bed. He just didn't want to risk anyone finding out, or noticing anything peculiar. He apparated right into his bed, ensuring his spells were undisturbed he took them down. Lay down and waited on the day starting, musing to himself as he waited, at least he had been able to sleep with his husband. He had actually worried that he wouldn't see much of him, silly really; Harry was always good at working ways out. Although in all honesty, it had been Severus that remembered. Then again he had been more shocked than Harry himself was. Harry was unfortunately, used to the impossibly happening around him, Severus wasn't yet. Hell, he had survived the killing curse; he couldn't get more impossible than that could he.

Harry got up, dressed and threw a pillow at Ron to wake him up; he wasn't going to wait on him. Perhaps Ginny and Draco would be in the hall, he wouldn't mind being able to talk to them. Though if Dumbledore was there he couldn't spent too long or risk suspicion. Harry had never got on with the Slytherins; most of them hated him, mostly because of his known adoration for the Headmaster. The rest because it had been drummed into them, since they were probably one years old.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny from the shadows of the Great Hall.

"Hey, what's up?" smiled Harry glad to have a few minutes alone with his favourite Weasley.

"I have a note, I've go to the Headmaster's office before breakfast," said Ginny her face full of worry. Now that she knew what Dumbledore was capable anyone other than Harry would be worried.

"Hold on," said Harry, fishing out a book from his bag. He chanted in Latin and gave it to her then told her "If he try's anything…just say Harry and it will being you directly to me no matter where I am. Hogwarts recognizes its heir's commands and magic, it will allow Portkey's to go activate."

"Really?" asked Ginny her brown eyes going big, then again considering Harry could apparate undetected in Hogwarts she really, really shouldn't have been at all surprised.

"Of course," said Harry seriously, Ginny meant everything to him, she was his baby sister. He would do anything for her any day of the week. His relationship with Ron had never been as close as Ginny and his had been. There was a shared link tying Ginny and himself together. Voldemort. Ron had been untouched by Voldemort but himself and Ginny hadn't been able to have that pleasure. He could kill Lucius Malfoy for putting it into her basket, better yet Ginny for not telling her parents. He knew Arthur had always warned his children not to use anything, or something that had a mind of its own.

Then again considering how they were brought up, Arthur probably hadn't shared the consequences of not following his orders. How would Ginny know she would end up possessed by a vengeful, determined to come back Lord Voldemort. She was still haunted by it even after five years; he had seen how she reacted to Ron's accusations. He didn't understand why Ron would do that, he kept yelling that it was his sister, so why treat her like crap. He wished he had a family like Ron's, without Ron in it of course. In fact all things considered he wished him and Ron could swap places; see how the red head liked his life. Perhaps then he wouldn't be such a jealous, money stealing, backstabbing arsehole that he was now.

"Thanks Harry, I better go I want to eat some breakfast before class if I can," said Ginny hugging him before dashing off up the set of stairs.

"Does Draco know where you're going?" shouted Harry looking up the stairs, Ginny stopped and stared down nodding her head.

"Good, see you later!" yelled Harry as she disappeared from view.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and began filling up his plate, Dumbledore wasn't there but McGonagall and Severus was. He didn't even look in Severus' direction, he knew it was dangerous to even look he wasn't going to put his plans in jeopardy. He ate his fill, unfortunately not quickly enough because an out of breath Hermione and Ron came stalking up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Ron sounding just as angry as he had for the past few days.

"I tried," said Harry simply trying to keep the sneer from his face.

"Oh good, that's the paper," said Hermione just as hundreds of owls descended upon them, dropping letters off and flying off. Harry was surprised to get a letter from Gringotts, glad that Dumbledore wasn't there, but aware he would know anyway. He hated Hermione and Ron, he just wished he could transfer himself to Slytherin and be done with it. He hated the fact Ginny managed to do it without too much suspicion, nobody other than her family cared that she had moved.

Harry opened his letter and was surprised by its contents, Ron tried to peek around and see what it said. Harry turned further around stopping Ron from looking, throwing him a rebuking look. Hermione frowned at the fact Harry was becoming more secretive; he never usually kept anything from them.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione curiously, her newspaper was forgotten lying next to her breakfast.

"Just a statement from Gringotts," said Harry placing his letter in his cloak pocket. It was safer than putting it in his school bag.

"I'll see you at dinner time," said Harry almost grinning gleefully, he only managed to suppress it. He was going to have lunch without them, peace at last to eat a meal without Ron spitting and scoffing his food like a dying man, with his last meal.

"Alright Harry, I'll see you then," said Hermione cheerfully smiling softly at Harry.

Harry's heart lurched, those smiles used to make his day, having friends and doing normal things. This was all of course between what was happening that year, but it helped him get through the year. Thank whatever deity that watched over him for Severus. Without him he doubted he would get through the year without completely dying inside. He owed Severus so much, and he never questioned his decision to join him as an immortal. From what Harry knew Dumbledore didn't even know about Severus being a vampire.

Harry found it extremely hard to smile back; he would have done anything for his two best friends. He would have died ten times over for them, would have faced Voldemort for them. Yet this was how they repaid him? Ron, he had saved two members of his family. Arthur during the snake bite, before that Ginny in the chamber of secrets. How could Ron want to do this to him? Did he plan on actually stabbing him after Voldemort was killed? He didn't like that thought, thank you very much. He wondered as well how many of the other Weasley's were in on Dumbledore's plan, if not why was it only Ron and how long had it been going on for? How did Molly not realize Dumbledore had corrupted her son. He hoped none of the rest of the Weasley's was a part of it. However, the defeatist part of Harry suspected they were all in on it.

"Bye," said Harry his voice strained, he quickly headed to the owlery, and read the letter properly. Without having to worry someone seeing something.

Harry stared at it stunned by its contents, according to this; Dumbledore had all but tried to empty the main Black vault. Thankfully the Goblins weren't stupid enough to approve it; so no doubt, Dumbledore was going to call him up to his office. Why the hell was money to important to everyone around him, if they had loved him he would have given them nearly every penny. To be truly honest he had not realized just how much he was worth, not until Griphook had given him statements. He wondered what Sirius Black would say about that, Black would never regain a penny of it. He was a wanted felon, if he wanted his money back he would have to be proven innocent first. Proven innocent and declared alive as well at that. By that time he himself would empty the accounts. Black would pay for being an utter bastard, had he even really liked him? Or the thought of him? The part that looked like James Potter. He closed his eyes in despair, he knew that's the only reason Black was in his life. A reminder of his best friend, he hadn't mattered when he was one years old, he wouldn't matter now. Revenge had been more important than him, who had just been orphaned, seen his mother killed before his eyes. Yet he was handed to a half giant he didn't know, or at least he didn't think so, and sent to the Dursley's.

The bell rang, Harry cursed and quickly made his way down to Potions, and he didn't want to be late. Thankfully though that was just the warning bell, and he got there just in the nick of time as the students pilled into the room. Professor Milroy had been teaching here for years, she had been his Potions teacher for five years now. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was actually enjoying himself despite the downsides. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione.

He was so glad Ron wasn't in this class, neither was Neville who was usually paired with them. More often than not Neville would make things difficult for them; they had been paired together at the very beginning. Since there were no other partners, she had just ordered Ron, himself and Neville to brew together. It had been that way ever since; of course neither of them was in his class now. Thankfully though there were less people, and they were brewing on their own, independent brewing without someone to blame or help. There was five Slytherin's, including Draco and three Gryffindor's not including himself.

It was harder work brewing potions without someone cutting and slicing, but brewing with Sev had taught him one thing. Cut, slice, chop, crush, and cube the ingredients, let the cauldron boil then begin the potion, he noticed he was the only one other than Draco doing it. They would quickly find that their potions were going to be ruined; there wasn't enough time to get the ingredients cut between adding them. The professor nodded in approval at them, and shaking her head in disappointment at the others.

"Spell your cauldrons and take a fifteen minute break," shouted Professor Milroy an hour into intense brewing.

Harry didn't bother taking his break, he stayed and continued brewing his potion, if he didn't the potion wouldn't be ready by the time class was over. He knew how long this potion took to brew, and it was the exact same time as their lesson. The teacher went through to her office and he didn't see her again for fifteen minutes, the students all took longer than that to get back.

"You will be staying until the potion is finished, unless it doesn't turn out right," said Professor Milroy twenty minutes later when it got close to the end of their lesson. Everyone groaned in dissatisfaction, but continued on nevertheless, there wasn't anything they could do.

Harry was the only one, bottling up his potion before the bell rang; he placed it on the teacher's desk. Only after labelling it so she knew it was his with an irremovable tag. He didn't want anyone taking his potion as theirs after all; he had seen it done before. With his magic they would have a tough time trying to remove it; it would have been fun to see. He cleaned up his work station, put away unused ingredients and asked to be excused.

"Well done Mr. Potter twenty five points to Gryffindor for your dedication," said Professor Milroy.

"Professor my potion's turned green!" yelped one of the Gryffindor's.

"Banish it, it's no good." said Professor Milroy taking one look at the potion before declaring it unfit for consumption.

Harry quickly left and made his way towards advanced defence, Ginny hadn't used the Portkey so he assumed she was alright. He couldn't wait to find out what exactly had happened; he hoped her lunch time was the same as his. He waited patiently outside the classroom, others joining him but not many. Flitwick came last, his little legs scurrying to get their on time, opening the door magically Severus joined them once they were seated.

"There will be no use for books, stand up against the far side wall, wands out," said Severus bluntly.

Everyone there bar Harry practically cheered, written work was the most boring of all - maybe they wouldn't agree when they realized what they were learning.

"Today boys and girls we will be learning the Patronus charm," said Flitwick. "Can anyone tell me more about it?"

Harry raised his hands looking bored from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Flitwick grinning wryly. He knew the child could create the spell, he had seen it in all his glory that day on the Quidditch pitch. The day that Draco Malfoy had pretended to be a Dementor, the Patronus had scared the living day lights out of him. Well it hadn't been Draco Malfoy he mused, but an adopted boy. The real Draco Malfoy was very different, respectful, powerful, a hard worker too.

"It's a spell to protect you against Dementors, drive them away; it's also the only protection one has against them. To produce a fully fledged Patronus, you need to think on the happiest memories you can, and cast the spell." said Harry smoothly.

"Indeed," cried Flitwick happily "Why not give us a demonstration Mr. Potter?"

"Expecto Patronum," said Harry waving his wand lazily, Prongs once again left from Harry's wand and pranced around the room. Everyone looking at the beautiful, white stag in awe, it was truly a magnificent creature.

"Woah! Is everyone's like that?" asked Dean Thomas.

"No, it represents everyone differently," said Severus.

"For instance, Mr. Potter's is a stag whereas mine is an eagle, and before you ask, it was before I became head of Ravenclaw house." said Flitwick.

"How do we know what it's going to be?" asked Thomas again.

"By properly learning to cast the spell," stated Severus simply.

"It is what you find protecting, a guardian if you will…" said Flitwick after Severus spoke.

"The words are 'Expecto Patronum', now I don't expect you to get it right away it is an extremely difficult spell. Most adults can't cast it, it needs a lot of power and emotion behind it." said Severus not bothering to remove his own wand.

"Yes sir," said the class as one.

"Mr. Potter seeing as you can do this spell, if you like you can sit in the corner and do homework or I could excuse you from the class?" said Flitwick.

"I'll just do my homework," nodded Harry, that way he would have more time with Severus at night.

"Very well," agreed Flitwick as the class began.

It was hard for Severus to concentrate on his class, when his mate was sitting in the corner of the room. He was busy writing his homework, looking deep in concentration. Severus would have believed it if it wasn't for Harry, his eyes would occasionally met his before fleeting away. It wasn't long before that class was over, lunch he met up with Ginny, it seemed they had the same lunch after all.

"Hey, what did he want?" asked Harry warily.

Ginny looked rather pale and sick looking when he mentioned it.

"Gin? What happened?" asked Harry cautious now.

"He basically told me how 'disappointed' my parents were that I was dating Draco Malfoy. That they had put all their hopes on me going out with you. Then proceeded to tell me, how rich the family was, how I'd live my life without worry ever again. Bring the Weasley name back up to the standards that would make Lucius Malfoy jealous." said Ginny wryly.

Harry laughed "Doesn't he know Draco's got the Malfoy money? You will live your life in riches!"

"I knew that was the only reason you liked me," said Draco coming up behind her causing her to squeal as he put his arms around her.

Harry laughed in amusement at his friends.

"Then he offered me money to do it," said Ginny grimly.

"So what did you say?" asked Harry.

"Told him no, that some things were more important than money, friendship, loyalty and love." said Ginny.

Harry sighed softly, that was similar to what Hermione had said to him when he was eleven years old. He only wished she had believed her own words, obviously books and money did come before friendship. He just wondered why she was doing it, what could possibly have convinced her to betray and lie to her friends.

* * *

If anyone was to find out about harry and severus who should it be? Neville? Luna? Hermione? Ron? Moody? Bill Weasley? can he see the magic on the rings and know immediately? will they tell dumbledore forcing harry and sev to flee? work from the sidelines at trying to bring voldemort down? will voldemort wait until the end of the year again like always? will severus say yes to training harry? or will someone more...vicious be brought in? if so will severus kill him to keep his mate safe? then agree to train him to keep dumbledore from bringing anyone who'd hurt his mate to train him? R&R PLEASE!


	34. Chapter 34

**My Mate **

**Chapter 34 **

**Working Hard **

* * *

"I cannot give you a pepper up potion; unfortunately you aren't allowed anything in your system during tests. Especially the NEWT's they are very strict with that in the Ministry." said Severus "Since its Harry Snape they are under, nobody will recognize you, as you have a glamour on. It cannot come off so do not worry, it's one I personalized myself, and only my magic can remove it." reassured Severus.

"How long will I have to go back?" asked Harry cautiously. He was currently preparing to go back in time with a time-turner Severus' brother had nabbed from the Ministry. Being a vampire had its perks, and since no alarm had gone off nobody had noticed anything out of the ordinary. It would eventually be found out, when the Ministry did its monthly inventory searches. Thankfully though, he didn't think it would take that long, Harry was glad this had come. He had been waiting months for the Ministry to get back in touch. Severus and himself had decided he was leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year, and not coming back for his seventh year. Harry was finding it harder and harder to deal with everything; Severus had seen it and was having to deal with it. Hence Severus was determined about Harry passing his exams and getting out of there. Severus refused to let Harry leave school without at least taking his NEWT's. He had said they were important, even if he didn't know what he wanted to do yet.

"Five hours," said Severus, "Get your exams done, and apparate to our room on the exact strike. That way you won't accidentally see yourself, good luck."

"Thanks Sev," grinned Harry, he was actually looking forward to it.

"Go on then," said Severus standing back, his classroom closet was warded and closed. Nobody knew Harry was even here, Harry had managed to dodge Granger and Weasley. Unlike Harry he didn't have to pretend to like them. He had also given them detentions for various things he had caught them doing. Much to the pairs embarrassment, Harry was loving it though, much to Severus' amusement.

"Bye," grinned Harry as he turned the dial five times, as Severus stepped back out.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Severus stepping into his bedroom, a few moments later. He knew five hours had gone by since Harry had seen him last, but for him it was mere minutes.

"Brilliant! I answered nearly every question right, well that I know is right!" beamed Harry positively ecstatic. "I finally got to meet your brother you and he do look alike!"

"I'm glad it turned out well, what did you do today?" asked Severus smoothly, bringing Harry into his arms hugging him close. Unfortunately they had not had much time to themselves. He couldn't wait until he and his husband finally left the school.

"Ancient Runes, the book you gave me really helped," said Harry happily enough, the adrenaline was wearing off fast. He was feeling exhausted, he had been awake for almost thirteen hours. Just because he was a vampire, it sure as hell didn't mean he didn't sleep. The vampire Muggle myths were completely untrue, well apart from the stake through the heart. That would kill anything though not just a vampire, at the end of the day.

"Any tough questions?" asked Severus sitting them down.

"Sort off, I don't know if it's right or not," replied Harry worriedly.

"Do not worry if it's only a few you are unsure about I'm sure you will do brilliantly." said Severus confidently.

"I hope so! I can't afford to mess up!" said Harry looking highly strung.

"You wont," said Severus adamantly.

"Thanks Sev," smiled Harry sweetly.

"You have to go show your face, you know where to find me," smirked Severus, reluctantly pulling away from Harry.

"I suppose I do," said Harry before pulling Severus down, kissing him passionately, it had been ages since they had actually been together. He loved that Severus wanted to know about his day, but damn, he missed this part of their relationship.

"Go," said Severus eventually getting a hold of himself.

"Okay, okay," grumbled Harry leaving the room with a small frown on his face. The time he got with Severus did not seem all that much at all.

* * *

Harry went straight to Slytherin common room, hissing to the snake to open the door. It swung open; thankfully Harry didn't have to enter the Snake den. He had no problem with any of them really; they had a problem with him or at least seemed to. As if it was his fault that Dumbledore completely favoured him. He knew it was more than that; it was all to do with the menace that was named Voldemort.

"Harry!" squeaked Ginny rushing forward hugging him.

"Hey Gin, you alright? Dumbledore hasn't tried anything has he?" he asked as soon as the door was closed and he Draco and Ginny were alone in the corridor.

"No I've not left her alone, unfortunately the same cannot be said for Granger and Weasley," sneered Draco in disgust.

"What did they do?" demanded Harry looking furious.

"Just told her that her parents would be in touch, that Weasley was disgusted with her," said Draco his lip still curled.

"Fucking arsehole!" snarled Harry furiously, "I wish I could kick him where it would hurt for years."

"You can't do that…at least not yet," grinned Ginny her brown eyes gleaming with mirth.

"It cannot come soon enough," grumbled Harry. He wanted nothing more than to stand up for Ginny properly.

"Not long now…how did the exam go?" whispered Draco, his voice so low that even Harry had trouble hearing him. It wasn't something they want anyone to hear about, if they did all the planning would be for nothing.

"Great, aced it," said Harry with confidence he didn't exactly feel.

"Good, keep it up and we will be out of here before we know it," said Draco.

"We?" asked Harry confused.

"Ginny isn't taking her NEWT's here, I'm paying for them to get done independently at the end of next year with everyone else." said Draco.

"Fred and George didn't, don't see why I should have to," shrugged Ginny indifferently.

"Because it's important," said Draco and Harry before rolling their eyes good naturally. Both of them realizing they sounded just like Severus Snape. A man who by the way was making sure they realized that.

"So I've been told," said Ginny rolling her eyes at both boys.

"Do you really think Dumbledore will try anything else?" asked Draco, he didn't know Dumbledore as well as Harry did hence his question.

"Oh yeah, he will, Dumbledore doesn't do defeated," replied Harry emotionlessly. The same look and feeling he always acquired when speaking about Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, Harry is right," said Ginny.

"At least you are in Slytherin and away from his control mostly," said Harry, that alone comforted him and of course Draco being there for her did too.

"Yep and your stuck in the Lions den with betraying arseholes," said Ginny a little too cheerful for Harry's taste. Causing Harry to glare at her and screw his face up.

"I really hate this, the summer seems such a long time ago," said Harry a small wistful smile on his face as he thought about everything he had done.

"Believe me I say that all the time," said Ginny, Draco nodded in confirmation.

"I'm surprised the Headmaster hasn't asked for me yet to be honest," admitted Harry "He didn't get access to the Black money, the Goblins wouldn't let him." Thank Merlin they had a bit of sense or he would have sued the branch.

"Why would he call on you for that?" asked Draco, "Wouldn't he stay away? Why risk angering you? And you telling everyone?"

"He believes everyone thinks him omnipotent, one step ahead of everyone, he thinks he can do no wrong. He also believes that everyone thinks him incapable of things he might be accused of." explained Harry dourly.

"For most parts he is right, people do think to good of him to think he's capable of stealing or hurting anyone." Ginny told Draco.

"What about proof? Nobody could refute that," gaped Draco.

"We'd need to find it first; he's good at covering his tracks. Anyway that I don't care about right now, I just want to get everything over with," sighed Harry. Then maybe he could have some alone time with his husband without worry or interruptions. Without Dumbledore on his case, without exams going on. The best part without having to pretend to like those two disgusting Gryffindor pretenders, he had to call best friends. He hated them; he wished he could tell them what he thought of them. That day would come and he rejoiced at the thought of it.

Soon he would be free of everyone and everything.

Soon he would be with his husband.

Soon the Order would realize they should not have messed with him.

They would rue the day they messed with him and stole from him.

* * *

what do you think? like it love it? :) R&R please! will they leave hogwarts? or will they be caught?


	35. Chapter 35

**My Mate **

**Chapter 35 **

**Leaving Hogwarts **

* * *

Months had gone by, Harry continuously using the Time-turner to travel back in time to complete his N.E.W.T's. Right under Dumbledore's nose, right under the Ministry's nose too. That thought alone was enough to make him laugh in bitter amusement. They were loosing control of their tool and they didn't even realize it. Sitting back puffing up proudly that they had Harry Potter where they wanted him. They were in for the shock of a lifetime.

Albus Dumbledore, continued to watch Harry, making sure he was doing as told. Ensuring his two best friends continued to do their job, watching over him, moulding him and manipulating him. Harry might be angry at him right now, but Harry had forgiven him before. He would do it again, no doubt Harry would beg for his council when Voldemort attacks once more. Next year he would be training Harry himself, cutting at least half his classes. He needed trained and Albus couldn't put it off any longer, this way they would bond some more. Cut off his wings and make him more dependant on himself to lead Harry to the fight against Voldemort. Once next year was over, he would enter him straight into the Auror Corps. He still couldn't understand why the marriage of Harry and Ginny hadn't worked. It was troubling him, but there was nothing to be done about it. He would ensure they got together; their children would surely be extremely magically powerful. He could mould a whole new generation to his specifications; his eyes twinkled brightly as he thought all this through. He loved moving his chess pieces around the board.

Severus watched many people, he watched Minerva in her regards to Harry, he watched Dumbledore too as he watched Harry with a zealous pride which disgusted him. He watched Harry getting worn down by the pretence; he should never have brought Harry back here. He had made a bad decision but it was a decision he wasn't going to have to live with. He and Harry would be leaving Hogwarts as soon as he had his results. Which Sebastian was getting early by pulling some strings. Followed by Draco and Ginny, which Greg and Vinnie and the others were extremely happy about especially the girls. They all missed everyone very badly, and couldn't wait to see them again. They were fed up of hiding away from their 'fathers'. They hadn't been brought up to hide, and it was truly bothering him. What's worse was Harry wasn't learning anything here that Severus hadn't already taught him.

He watched Granger and Weasley with complete loathing, as they went about their day to day activities. He wondered how they could do what they did; they were good at what they did as well for children. Its how they had gotten away with it for so long, because Harry was very good at reading people. He had to be because of those disgusting Muggles he had been forced to live with. He was happy to say he had made sure they were taken care of; Figg too was no longer in this world. The Dursley's for their cruel abuse of his husband and Figg for her short sightedness. She knew what was happening and couldn't care less. She did what she was supposed to and ensured 'Potter' stayed alive. As long as she got paid she didn't care - well she cared even less now that she was dead. Dumbledore was unaware of what happened he didn't get updates from Figg during the school year when Harry was at school. Only during the summers now, he wouldn't realize anything was wrong until then. When he did it would be too late, he and Harry would be long gone.

The only thing Severus hated was the fact Harry felt the need to destroy Voldemort. He was just a young man; he shouldn't have to kill anyone. It's the one thing he knew he couldn't talk Harry out off. It was too imbedded in his mind to ever let go. Dumbledore truly had manipulated him into that one. All because of a prophecy, which Dumbledore had manipulated into happening. That much Severus was indeed sure off.

He saw Dumbledore straightening up, a frown on his face as he stared straight at his husband. Severus followed his gaze and a thin smirk tugged at his lips, the results were here. Harry never received any mail this year, Sirius Black not talking to him anymore. That was the only person he received mail from other than Hagrid, and he hadn't since first year. He knew the letter was official, it was sealed Albus couldn't see what it was from where he sat. Severus who had perfect vision could see the seal clearly.

"What's that Harry?" asked Hermione perking up, a curious look in her brown eyes.

"Nothing," said Harry immediately putting it inside his cloak pocket.

"That had a seal on it Harry…its important maybe you should read it?" suggested Ron; unfortunately he hadn't seen the seal so he couldn't tell who it was from. The owl was already long gone, and it was just your original barn owl.

"No it's okay," said Harry continuing on with his breakfast. He hoped he had enough time to go to Severus' classroom before class started. Share his results, how he managed to finish everything on his plate he didn't know. His stomach was churning appreciatively what if he hadn't passed? What if his husband was disappointed in him? If he didn't pass would Severus make him stay the next year?

"Harry," said Hermione disapproval on her face for all to see.

"What?" asked Harry defensively.

"You really should read it," said Hermione.

"I will alone." said Harry a small amount of anger leaking into his voice.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione hurt spreading across her features.

Harry sighed he would need to keep it up until they left, if he was leaving - he just wished he could open it now. Unfortunately he couldn't with them hanging around him like limpets. "Sorry guy's I'm just in a bad mood, ignore me."

"It's okay Harry," smiled Hermione, all was forgiven or that's what it looked like at least.

Ron remained silent; eating his fill he knew there was something up with Potter. He wanted to know what it was, it was too bad he couldn't get the cloak and map and follow him. Unfortunately Harry had his trunk more secure than a Gringotts' vault not even Mione could open it. Potter hadn't told them anything this year, he had been sullen and angry with them - different. He wasn't the usual Potter he was used to hanging around with either and he was more…confident. He didn't like how he was in cahoots with Malfoy and his little sister. When summer came though he was sure everyone could get Ginny to see sense. She couldn't choose her family over the likes of Malfoy it wasn't done. Part of him was just jealous that she had got a guy who was worth a lot of money.

* * *

Harry hadn't been able to throw Hermione or Ron off his back. They were being more annoying than usual. He knew it was all down to the bloody letter he got, they wanted to know what it was about. He couldn't get to see his results; his stomach was bound to be one big ulcer by this.

Harry raised his hand during class.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall crisply, it was her normal teaching voice.

"May I go to the bathroom professor?" asked Harry politely.

"You may," said McGonagall, before going back to her lecture ignoring Harry completely as he left the classroom.

Harry practically ran towards the bathroom, getting in, he entered a stall before sitting down on the toilet. He stared at the envelope, terrified of its contents. Closing his eyes, he knew he didn't have long - McGonagall would send someone to get him if he was gone longer than two minutes. Just in case anything had happened to him, nowhere was safe after all now of days.

**Mr. Harry James Snape **

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results **

**Fail Grades **

T - Troll

D - Dreadful

P - Poor

**Pass Grades **

O - outstanding

E - Exceeded Expectations

A - Acceptable

**Subjects Taken and Results **

Astronomy E - Exceeded Expectations

Ancient Runes O - Outstanding

Care Of Magical Creatures E - Exceeded Expectations

Charms O - Outstanding

Defence Against Dark Arts O - Outstanding

Divination P - Poor

Herbology E - Exceeded Expectations

History Of Magic A - Acceptable

Potions O - Outstanding

Transfiguration E - Exceeded Expectation

Harry blinked as though expecting the letter to laugh at him, then blow raspberries and shred itself thinking it to be a joke. It didn't, everything remained the same, he had done better than he thought he would. A smile slowly stole across his features, his entire body almost shuddering in relief. His husband couldn't say anything bad about these grades surely! His entire body almost collapsed in relief, he was leaving, and he was going to be able to leave. He wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend to be their friends. He hated them so much; it was a chore to keep up the pretence every day. If he hadn't been so composed he would have kissed the letter and laughed, unfortunately his good mood stilled when he heard someone come in. Rolling his eyes, he flushed the toilet and stuffed the letter inside his cloak again. Now more determined that nobody should see it and unable to wait to see his husband again. Surprisingly it wasn't Ron waiting on him; it was just someone else needing the toilet. Harry realized how long he had sat there and bolted towards the classroom, hoping he didn't get caught running in the halls.

"You seem a lot happier…is everything okay?" asked Hermione as Harry took his seat again. He must have read that letter, what did it contain? She had to keep an eye on him, get a look at it then tell Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry looking baffled by Hermione's question, they knew him too well, he realized they probably already knew he had read the letter. He knew they would be even more curious now - simply for the reason that it made him happy. Anything that made him happy had to be dealt with, only they could make him happy or he wouldn't be easily manipulated.

"Nothing," said Hermione a small frown on her face, he had seemed happier, maybe it was just her imagination. Harry had never been able to hide his emotions from her; he seemed genuinely confused at her question. Still, she had to get the letter and see what it was about.

"Okayyy," said Harry before going back to concentrating, he wondered if Professor McGonagall would be proud of his results. He had exceeded expectations, better than he had hoped Transfiguration had never been his strong suit. Not like it had been his fathers, as he was often told by everyone around him.

* * *

"Harry we are going to be late hurry up!" snapped Hermione, she didn't do late for classes! She had never been late for classes and she wasn't about to start now.

"Go ahead, I'll just be a minute I'm getting my books!" shouted Harry.

"I'll wait you go ahead," said Ron.

"Okay," said Hermione, at least one of them was waiting. She made her way to the defence classroom, glad to have a decent and very fair defence teacher. At least this one wasn't trying to kill Harry, and was actually teaching them something.

Just wait until she knew who he was and what he was going to do.

* * *

"What did you wait for?" asked Harry running down the stairs looking 'frazzled' as it were.

"Can't let you get into trouble alone mate," grinned Ron good naturally.

Harry smiled softly, "Come on then," he eventually said, feeling a deep sadness despite their falling out in fourth year he had thought Ron liked him for him. Despite the fact he had seemed in awe of him during their train ride. What had turned that boy into this bitter greed guy who'd betray his best friend for money or an authority figure? Ron had no respect for them any adult come to that.

"I forgot my book…ill go get it, you go ahead!" said Ron, planning on getting that letter, Potter probably put it beside his bed.

"Okay," said Harry smirking when the boy was out of sight, if he thought he was going to get the letter he was up a Gump hole.

Harry made his way to the defence classroom, purposely being late so Severus could give him detention. It was the only way he could truly have any time to his husband without fear of getting caught. Ron had asked him what he was doing at night…because he hadn't been in his bed. Once Ron asked that - he knew he couldn't see Sev at night anymore. That made him hate Ron even more if it was possible, he wanted his husband to himself for a very long time.

"Mr. Potter you are late … again detention seven o'clock," said Severus impassively as he walked through the door.

"Sorry sir," said Harry quietly.

Hermione was shaking her head in anger, but there was also confusion in her brown eyes - where was Ron?

Sitting down, Hermione one desk behind him asked the question that was plaguing her mind "Where's Ron?" she asked. Now Ron and Harry were going to get Detention tonight, well at least she would be able to do her homework in peace and maybe find the letter.

"Getting his book," said Harry quietly.

"Oh," said Hermione, Ron always had his books if he didn't have it he didn't usually go get it, he just shared with Harry. She smiled smugly to herself, he was obviously searching for the letter, and there was no doubt he had put it up there. They didn't usually go up to the dorms during lunch time, she suddenly couldn't wait to get him alone and find out what it was.

Just then he burst through the room breathing louder than a race horse that had just won a race. "Sorry sir!" panted Ron "Forgot my book."

"Sit down Mr. Weasley, detention with Filch tonight at seven," said Severus impassively, once again taking a break from his lecture and not liking it in the least.

Ron grimaced in distaste at least Harry would be with him and it wouldn't be so boring "Yes sir," he wasn't sure why but the defence teacher didn't like him or Hermione or Harry come to that either.

"Harry got detention too," murmured Hermione.

"Did you? At least we will be together mate," said Ron sitting down sullenly.

"I got it with him," whispered Harry.

"Mr. Potter do you want two nights detention? If not, face the front and keep quiet." snapped Severus looking the picture of loosing his patience.

"Sorry sir," said Harry facing the front and the class continued.

* * *

"Come in," said Severus smoothly, already knowing it was his mate coming for 'detention'. He could also sense Harry's excitement and knew he had passed his classes.

"I'm here for my detention sir," said Harry quietly coming in, closing the door and a silencing spell was immediately put up. Harry practically bolted to Severus' arms, grinning widely. "I passed them all!" he exclaimed waving the letter about cheesing.

Severus took the letter and looked it over, a smile spread across his face, he was indeed very proud of his mate. "Well done Harry," he said before taking his mate in a breathtaking long hard kiss, showing him just how pleased he was. Unable to take what felt like a year long celibacy with his mate, he lay him across his desk, getting rid of his clothes wandlessly, as he continued to kiss him with frenzy. Before proceeding to take him hard and fast against his desk, unable to stand the wait any longer.

He was glad they were leaving; he would take Harry back to the place he had grown up. Snape manor, where his brother was currently staying with his own mate.

Soon they would be leaving.

Soon the order would know just what they had lost.

Soon they would loose all hope.

Soon Voldemort would be dead and he could live his life with his mate. Taking him all the places he had dreamed off but feared he'd never see.

Yes…soon.

* * *

Slashy goodness will appear in good time :) once they are safely behind the walls of Snape manor :P do you want me to quickly kill of voldemort and have it be done or a small sequel of what happens after they've left hogwarts? its not finished yet it will be once everyone finds out and they leave! will voldemort attack then and have him finish voldemort off and leave the death eaters for the rest to take care of having done his part? R&R Please!


	36. Chapter 36

**My Mate **

**Chapter 36**

**He's Leaving And Happy About It **

* * *

Severus continued to stare at the results; he was of course very proud of Harry. He was glad the be leaving, grabbing a piece of parchment, he began writing. He had to resign properly, and before he left with Harry. Draco and Ginny were coming also, and Severus couldn't wait to see his other 'children'. Boys he had raised since they were new born's. He had been there when their first tooth came through, fell out. When they crawled for the first time, some of them skipping crawling and straight to walking. He had been their father in all intents and purposes, as they got older, Severus told them what happened. They no longer called him dad, which had hurt, but he understood it. Now they were closer than ever, each and everyone with respected him ten times more since they saw their replacements or golems as Harry liked to call them.

Vinnie and Greg were feeling very pigeonholed, Samantha and Serena were very glad to be back. Mostly because they weren't recognized they could shop in Diagon Alley. Walk around a place that had been Samantha's home once upon a time. Somewhere Serena should have grown up, but didn't, thankfully. Alexander Avery was a very quiet teenager, preferred solitude and his brothers and sister. Serena and Alexander were brother and sister, the only biological ones. Samantha was their mother; she had been forced to Marry Avery. She had been abused by her husband, and had jumped at the chance to go with Severus. Who had come to take her children from her, after seeing her he had taken her too. For that Samantha would always be grateful.

Serena at first, had been thought a squib, but she wasn't, she had a power, a very good one. She could transport herself, or others, and others and objects. Like she was force apparating objects, and people it was a very good gift to have. It made Serena very valuable to them; the boys had stopped teasing her so much once they had gotten a dose of her power. She had teleported them out of the boat into the water, her mother Samantha and brother, Alex had been so proud of her.

They had all come back, and because he had found his mate, it meant a lot to him. After he had found his mate, Sebastian had found his. It seemed as though everything was coming together, all he needed to do was help his mate defeat Voldemort, and they were free. Harry sometimes was too nice for his own good, despite what the wizarding world had done to him. He still wanted to save them, and he wasn't about to let his mate do it alone.

Severus finished writing his resignation, he was rather glad for it, he didn't like teaching much. It was a good thing that he hadn't accepted Dumbledore's job offer, when he had finished his Potions Mastery. Dumbledore had tried to get him to accept the Potions job, and become a part of the Order he had started up. Not only had Dumbledore been after him, Voldemort had been too, hence his decision to leave.

It was Saturday, so he had no classes, or anyone with detentions, and Harry was leaving this weekend. So he decided to go up and give it to Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus muttered the password, and stepped on the staircases as it led him to Dumbledore's office. Before he could knock, Dumbledore told him to enter. Rolling his eyes he did what he was asked to do, he knew that it was a mere spell. It probably amused the school children, and made them in awe of him.

"How can I help you Severus? Everything going alright?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling bright obviously very happy to see him.

"I'm just giving in my resignation," said Severus smoothly, placing the folded in half parchment on Dumbledore's table.

"What?" cried Dumbledore stunned, this was he last thing he expected when he got up today.

"I am sorry, teaching is just not for me," said Severus regretfully.

"Can you at least stay until the end of the year?" he asked hopefully. No teacher had quit on him before, well, one had he supposed. Remus, but at least he had lasted a year. Quirrell had died, Lockhart had been Obliviated, Remus had quit, Moody had been impersonated and even toad faced Umbridge had lasted a year.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll be leaving tonight," said Severus, it was a good thing he hadn't signed a contract.

"Severus, I won't be able to find another in time…cant you stay until then? Think of the children!" said Dumbledore trying to convince Severus to stay.

"I'm sorry my things are already packed," said Severus smoothly before he turned and left, before Dumbledore could beg some more. Just wait until tonight then he would be even anger, when he and Harry left.

* * *

"You ready?" said Ginny practically hyper, she was finally leaving.

"Yes, are you sure you want to do this Ginny? What about your family?" asked Draco.

"I'll write to them stop worrying!" Ginny said brushing off his concern for her.

"Okay, how about you? Are you all packed?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, it's all in my pocket," she said grinning widely; she was looking forward to this new bout of independence.

"Okay so, hold on a minute I think I'm going to do the same…" said Draco, he had a feeling they were going to have to make a quick escape.

"Alright," said Ginny, sitting down on the green leather couch in Slytherin Common Room. She wished she hadn't forced the hat to put her in Gryffindor to begin with. She didn't care how the Death Eater children acted towards her. She now understood that not all Slytherin's were evil or Death Eaters. In fact the majority were really nice; they stuck together and helped one another. She felt more at home here, now than she had at Hogwarts in all her years here.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Harry grinning widely when he saw them.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I don't think I've been so excited!" said Harry laughing in amusement, "Well apart from when I first found out about Hogwarts that is."

"Calm down before they suspect anything," warned Draco.

"What a way to kill my buzz!" grimaced Harry.

"Ignore him, he's probably just as excited," scoffed Ginny, whacking her boyfriend on the arm, sore.

"Ouch!" complained Draco rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "Did you really need to hit me so hard?"

"Don't be a baby! Do you want me to kiss the booboo and make it all better?" cooed Ginny mockingly.

"Well not there but I do know somewhere you could kiss," said Draco, a wicked grin on his face.

Harry signed softly, seeing them kiss - it so wasn't fair.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny breaking their kiss; concerned about the boy she loved like a brother.

"It's not fair…I wish I could do that with him," said Harry.

"You will tonight," said Draco, giving Ginny a little peck on the lips, he loved her.

"MALFOY GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER!" snarled Ron.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," said Hermione, her hands on her hips looking extremely annoyed.

"Too bad I don't want to talk to you," said Ginny bluntly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why don't you just leave us the well enough alone." snapped Draco angrily.

"Harry come on," said Hermione imperiously.

"No," said Harry surprisingly Ron and Hermione greatly, now they looked extremely pissed off.

"Harry," growled Hermione.

"Oh just piss of Hermione," said Harry rolling his eyes before he left, Ginny and Draco hot on his heels.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I think Malfoy's got my sister and now Potter under control…" snapped Ron; he knew he should have stopped this sooner.

"I think we best tell Dumbledore…lets go!" said Hermione.

"But I'm hungry!" moaned Ron looking longingly at the breakfast.

"Move!" snapped Hermione, shoving him in the right direction.

"Alright, alright," groaned Ron.

* * *

"Come in Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore sounding irritated.

"Hello sir," said Hermione calmly.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Dumbledore, dreading more bad news - they wouldn't have any other reason for coming up here.

"Harry's no longer hanging around with us, he's found a friend in Malfoy and Ginny." said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore sitting up paying more attention to them.

"He's hanging out with Slytherins," said Ron.

"This isn't good," groaned Dumbledore irritated.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"I'll bring him up here for a talk, don't worry." said Dumbledore, it seemed he would need to find a new way to control Harry. This was just getting ridiculous he needed him - to do his destiny at his side, so he could get the credit.

"Yes sir," said Hermione smugly, like a three year old who had just told on her older brother. Gotten him into trouble, for something their parents hadn't seen or heard about.

"Come on Mione," said Ron, getting up he was starving.

"Bye sir," said Hermione waving her hand as she left the room. Dumbledore didn't reply, his mind already going over the pros and cons of actions he felt the need to take.

He had no idea none of them would ever be used.

Harry was finally free of him.

For the first time in his life Harry was finally truly happy and free and felt his life was worth living, with a great mate at his side - who wanted to be with him through thick and thin.

* * *

Yup its this stories turn though thankfully this wont take long as the other two becuase this one will be finished super fast! :) the idea always had for this story was to keep it hanging for the wizarding world not harry! :) so cant wait for it! R&R please!


	37. Chapter 37

**My Mate **

**Chapter 37 **

**Loosing Control And Self Pity **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore hated the feeling of loosing control, more than anything else in the world. It had already happened once this summer, when Ginevra and Harry had gone missing. It had remained when they got back; he had sensed subtle changes in them. Plus he had tried to get them married and it failed! He didn't know what was wrong but something was. Once Hogwarts started up, he had assumed that his friends could get him to open up. A mistake he realized sitting here now, he had gotten really close to Ginny, but not the way he had wanted either. He had not nothing from Harry when he had brought him up to his office, for a 'cup of tea and a chat' or the real word for it - interrogation.

He got up and walked down to the Dungeon's, entering his Potions Masters private stock. Which was in her quarters, in essence he was breaking and entering. Unfortunately Dumbledore had never been one for rules, especially when he wanted something. The public thought he was all for rules, that he was golden and benevolent, kind and caring. What they didn't understand, was behind that mask, they man they loved was manipulative, vindictive, cold calculating chess master. A man who made Voldemort look like a naughty school boy, caught with his hand in the sweetie jar. Mrs. Malroy was the current Potions Master, and she was very fair to everyone. She had been the Potions' Master for the past ten years or so. If she had known Dumbledore was going into her quarters, she wouldn't have been so nice and fair. She was extremely private, so much so she went by the name of Ms. Malroy. She didn't even want the students or teachers to know she was married. Or rather that she had been married, her husband had died during the last war with Voldemort. All she had left of her husband was a beautiful grown up boy. Who had a wife of his own now, they were trying to give her a grandchild. She was thinking of joining them, her son had moved to Italy to be with his wife there. They had asked her to join them, now that the war had started back up; she was really thinking about it.

It looked as thought Dumbledore was loosing yet another teacher.

Dumbledore looked through all the potions, glad they were labelled. Potions hadn't been on the list of things that had wanted to learn. Even if he did, he wasn't a Potions Master, he didn't know the contents of unlabelled potions other than the ones he had done at school, or saw a lot. The violet one, he knew was a sleeping potion, the yellow one was a calming draught and so on and so forth. Once he got the potions he wanted, he closed the cabinet and quickly left. He wouldn't have found the potions he needed in the Potions store cupboard. The store cupboard was a public place that even students could get into. So no dangerous potions were ever left there, Dumbledore knew his Potions Mistress enough to know she had those kind of potions and where she had them.

Dumbledore made his way back up to his office, getting ready to call Harry to him. Slicing his finger, Dumbledore let one droplet of his blood, fall into the vial. It glowed briefly, before going back to its original state. Putting the potion into the cup of tea, having every intention of making sure Harry drank it. It's not something he had wanted to resort to, but he had no choice now. It was very illegal, to do what he was doing, and he could be caught.

The Fidelitas Potion, which makes them Loyalty, obedient, susceptible to the person's blood that's in the potion. In other words, Harry would be susceptible to doing what he asked. He didn't even need to suggest anything to Harry, because he would always do his bidding by him just willing it.

Sitting back he felt very smug about himself, about his plan, he'd get the boy back on his track. He'd have to keep it in him, and hide it too; he had plans to make the boy an Auror. Then become the Minister of Magic in a few years time, and with him having control over Harry - he'd have control of Hogwarts students and the Ministry and everything in it.

* * *

"Did you ever find that letter?" asked Hermione, as both Ron and she sat down on the couch in Gryffindor common room. Which wasn't crowded, as it was nearly dinner time; most students were already going down to the Great Hall to eat. Plus it was Saturday, not many people decided to stay in the common room, they preferred going out, playing Quidditch or going to the library to finish up homework.

"No, I searched all over for it, and got myself detention," grumbled Ron.

"I wonder what it was…it looked very official," said Hermione, she hated not knowing things. The more she knew, the more she had to tell Dumbledore, the prouder he was off her. She had been spying on Harry since the troll incident; Ron though had been spying since the moment they met on the train. Dumbledore had gone to the Weasley's and asked Ron to do it. Ron excited to do something for the most powerful wizard alive, and kept to be 'best friends' with the Harry Potter had agreed.

"Maybe it was from Gringotts' his inheritance? It's usually around now that most people find out about it," said Ron.

"No, Potter was never to know about that," said Hermione her eyes wide.

"He couldn't keep it from him forever," shrugged Ron.

"You don't get it do you? He'll find out! About us getting money, about Dumbledore taking it too!" she whispered urgently.

"Look if it helps ill go have another look for the letter?" suggested Ron.

"Go then, before you're hungry!" said Hermione, rolling her eyes knowing Ron would want to go and stuff his face, as soon as it was time for dinner to be served.

Ron vanished up the stairs, Hermione was worried something was really wrong. Harry had been so bitter and anger, they way he had spoken. Magic had literally poured off him, and he hadn't even seemed to realize it either. She knew Harry had been changing; she was worried that he knew what she and Ron had done. Who knows what Harry would do with that knowledge. He at best could end up blowing her up or worse yet tell everyone what they had done.

"Harry's stuff is all gone! Everything! He's leaving!" yelled Ron running down the stairs, making Hermione jump in fright.

"What?" she shrieked, her brown eyes going wide.

"He's leaving," said Ron looking extremely worried. He knew how important Potter was; they had to get to Dumbledore now. Only he could stop Harry leaving, unless he was already left.

"Come on!" growled Hermione angrily, Dumbledore had to know now.

* * *

Ron and Hermione ran as fast as their legs could carry them, which was difficult to do. The school was actually working against them, or it felt like that anyway. The staircases kept changing direction, forcing them to take longer routes trying to get back to the main school.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped Ron, getting on another staircase hoping it would lead them to a part of the school they recognized.

"Calm down, the school's just being funny, if we stop trying to rush it might let us get past." said Hermione, breathing heavily, she was exhausted.

"Okay," said Ron panting badly, trying to get his breathing under control.

"It's Potty wee Potty's friends stuck in a hole, what are they going to do?" said Peeves whooshing past them, flinging a dung bomb on them.

"PEEEVES!" shrieked Hermione, furiously gagging at the smell, she hated that poltergeist.

"Know it all, know it all, the know it alls angry, only she doesn't know it all," said Peeves grinning at them as he bobbed up and down in mid air.

"Piss off peeves!" muttered Ron, "Come on Mione we have to go,"

Hermione used her wand to try and make the smell disappear, but it didn't, if anything it got worse!

"Mione stop it! Each time you use that spell it gets stinkier!" said Ron stopping her from once again trying to cast a cleaning spell.

Scowling angrily, she closed her eyes and calmed down, nodding her head she ran with Ron in front of her. They were forced to wait patiently for the stairs to stop moving, at the staircase they wanted to travel with. Once they calmed down it was as if they were now, just being allowed to go to Dumbledore. Hermione truly felt as though the castle was working against them.

* * *

"Dumbledore's called me up to his office," said Harry smirking wryly, handing the note over to Severus.

"Indeed, too bad you have prior engagement that interferes with it," said Severus with a smirk of his own.

"Really too bad," said Harry his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Once Draco and Ginny are here we can leave," said Severus his things too were already packed. He was surprised, truly, that Dumbledore hadn't asked him again - to stay on. He hadn't been working at Hogwarts long, but he had been watching Dumbledore, he knew how he thought. Something else must have come to his attention, and he had a dreaded feeling it was to do with Granger and Weasley.

"Yeah, I can't wait," grinned Harry, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He felt as though he was eleven years old again, learning about magic without knowing he was responsible for Voldemort's downfall. Before he had been manipulated at the age of eleven to face him.

"I can tell," said Severus, he'd feel a lot better once Voldemort was destroyed once and for all though.

"Sorry," said Harry sheepishly.

Severus frowned very deeply, "For what?" he asked, hoping it wasn't for what he thought it was.

"Er, nothing." said Harry, not bothering to explain.

"You better hope you aren't apologizing for being happy Harry, there is nothing wrong with being excited or happy. It just means I'm doing the right thing as your husband, the thing I should have done in the first place. I shouldn't have let you talk me into something, you obviously felt extremely difficult for you." said Severus his voice deep and filled with a little anger and sadness combined.

Harry stared at the desk that had been exactly why he was apologizing. Whenever he found happiness, something or someone destroyed it. Like when he had been offered to live with Sirius, then his own actions had destroyed that by not killing Pettigrew. Not that he cared about that anymore, he hated Sirius and he never wanted anything to do with him. Sirius obviously felt the same, he would after him taking his inheritance. He had the Black money, and Sirius couldn't do anything about it.

Even when he was found innocent and freed the Goblins couldn't take inheritances away from someone. It was all done magically, and unless Harry gave it up there was no way Black would get it back.

A knock at the door stopped Severus from admonishing him further, or Harry wallowing in self pity.

"Come in," said Severus, as Harry hid out of sight.

"We ready to go?" asked Draco and Ginny coming in.

"Yes, lets go." said Severus; he didn't want to risk it going wrong.

"I'm ready," said Harry, and together, they all left the Defence against the dark arts classroom - hopefully for the first time.

* * *

There we go not long now :) R&R PLEASE! sneak attack and it over or a long drawn out battle? or do you prefer it if i did what i originally planned for this story?


	38. Chapter 38

**My Mate **

**Chapter 38 **

**Leaving and sneaky surprise attack - ding dong Voldemort's gone**

* * *

Finally Hermione and Ron made it to Dumbledore's office, shouting the password they ran up the stairs. She had to warn Dumbledore, and then she was going to shower until the stench was off her. Then she was going to find a spell to get that poltergeist back. She wasn't the smartest witch of the generation for nothing. Or so she liked to think of herself, what she didn't realize was she wasn't. Ginny was more powerful than her, it's just that nobody liked to show of their powers like Hermione did. It's why most of the students didn't like her; she flaunted her magic as if she was better than them, someone special.

"Harry's leaving," Hermione gasped out between breaths, her face was red and her entire body was trembling with exhaustion.

"Excuse me?" demanded Dumbledore his eyes going wide; he had been expecting Harry three minutes ago. He had assumed he was being late to irritate him or something like that. He had never imagined they'd come barging in and tell him he was leaving of all things.

"His things, trunk, photos all gone…his bed is empty!" explained Ron, gathering strength.

"Excuse me," said Dumbledore, leaving abruptly, Hermione and Ron weren't able to follow. They were just too exhausted; they had just run from one end of the school to the other. More than once because of the staircases moving on them, they were in no condition to move. Both of them slumped over in sheer exhaustion, unable to stand a second longer.

They could only hope Dumbledore got there in time to stop him - if they weren't already too late that is.

* * *

Dumbledore was panicking, he couldn't loose Harry now, and if he did Voldemort could get to him outside of the wards. He made his way down the stairs, practically striding along, and a walk that would have impressed Severus - if the vampire hadn't hated his guts. He'd just have to get the boy, and force him to drink the potion. Either that or put him to sleep, and then get him to drink the potion. He wasn't going to loose the boy now, he had invested too many years in him to quit now.

He made it to the entrance hall, and was stunned to see his pawn, hand in hand with his Defence teacher. He didn't even spare a thought of Weasley and Malfoy, they weren't important in the grand scheme of things. In fact they weren't even pawns on his chess board really.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore his voice held a hint of steel warning in it. Too bad Harry wasn't the least bit intimidated. Being treated like shit at the Dursley's and facing Voldemort on a yearly basis would do that to anyone.

"Ah, yeah about the meeting, sorry no can do I have somewhere else I need to be." said Harry continuing to walk. The hair on the back of his head was raised, in anticipation of an attack.

"Do not make me use force Mr. Potter you are not leaving Hogwarts…it's far to dangerous." said Dumbledore still stalking towards them.

"Force? What you doing to do bind me to a bed? Until Voldemort attacks? I'd leave him to you all." stated Harry truthfully.

"Do not threaten my husband if you wish to live," sneered Severus his voice angry and full of loathing he was showing to Dumbledore for the first time.

"Husband?" gaped Dumbledore stunned; this was more dangerous than he thought.

"I have you to thank for that, if you hadn't tried to force me to marry Ginny," said Harry.

"Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing," said Ginny as though she wasn't in the middle of two extremely powerful wizards. Both of who were very angry right now, and magic was practically pouring off them.

"Considering I like guys it is!" said Harry, staring at Ginny briefly before staring at Dumbledore who had thankfully stopped in his tracks stunned.

"Do you not realize what will happen the second you step foot outside of Hogwarts?" demanded Dumbledore, silently demanding Hogwarts to close the entrance hall door.

"What will happen? I'll be free of your influence sure," said Harry emotionlessly

"He seriously thinks Hogwarts' is going to help him, he's trying to get the doors to close," said Severus very quietly.

Harry merely snorted, "Let's just get out of here, I don't want a confrontation."

"Do not make me do this Harry," said Dumbledore, irritated, Hogwarts wasn't listening to him. He had his wand in his hand, ready to use force if necessarily.

"What are you going to do Dumbledore? Hire more people to spy on me? Manipulate me some more? The Imperious Curse doesn't work on me…that would have been your only chance to control me." sneered Harry, so they walked. Keeping their highly alert state up, being a vampire they could tell that Dumbledore had started walking again.

"POTTER!" snarled Dumbledore running to catch up with them, but a surprise awaited him.

Severus drew back his hand and punched Dumbledore so forcefully; he flew all the way down the corridor. He didn't get up, he lay immobile obviously unconscious, and that's when the three made their exit from Hogwarts.

Harry felt a twinge in his scar, casting a silencing spell; he grabbed Ginny and Draco in each arm and ran. Running around the forbidden forest, he could sense Voldemort was near. Severus was of course right by his side, as always.

"What are you doing?" cried Ginny indigintly, but her voice was still silenced.

Harry leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Voldemort is here, be quiet I'll remove it okay?" he repeated the process with Draco suddenly serious, they both nodded their heads.

Severus was the one that removed the silencing spell, as Harry crept around the trees' they were at the edge of the wards. Further in the forbidden forest, than they were so their backs were to Severus, Draco, Ginny and Harry.

"It would be so easy to take them out now wouldn't it?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well I know one I'd like to kill," said Draco, Lucius Malfoy was there.

"Isn't he being stupid? Coming with just three men?" asked Ginny very quietly. She knew Tom Riddle, and he was in fact Voldemort so she knew a lot about him. How he thought, what he did, why he did it. It's more than she wanted to know about him, but there was nothing she could do. She was asking that because she knew Voldemort wasn't a stupid man, er snake now she supposed.

"He doesn't want to fight Ginny, he's up to something…" said Harry.

"Trying to find a weakness in the wards no doubt," summarized Severus.

"We could end this now…" said Harry his Slytherin nature coming to play.

"Whatever you want to do we must decide fast, Dumbledore could come around any minute." said Severus smoothly.

"Four of us, four of them," said Harry, a wicked grin forming.

"I'll kill Lucius," said Draco as if he wasn't talking about his biological father.

"I'll kill Avery," said Ginny.

"I'm taking Voldemort," said Harry, from where they were hiding behind the trees.

"I guess I've got Crabbe, Vincent will be happy," said Severus bluntly, go figure he'd get the stupid fat one to kill.

"You ready?" asked Harry, taking a hold of them, as they fished their wands out.

And so he ran once more, until he was in line with them, and together four killing curses were simultaneously cast. All of them hit their targets, and four bodies who were in mid turn, stunned looks forever etched on their faces, fell with a thud.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, she had just cast a killing curse at a man. Sure he deserved it, but who knows what the Ministry would do if they found out. She wasn't an Auror she wasn't allowed to freely use the Unforgivables.

"We bury them," smirked Harry using his wand to dig the earth up. Levitating the dead corpses he dumped them in the hole before replacing the earth.

"What about letting the world know Voldemort's gone?" asked Severus.

"Fuck them, they will find out sooner or later…the Death Eaters are probably panicking." said Harry bluntly.

"Then lets go," said Draco, taking Ginny's hand in his, wanting to get away from the oppressive school as quickly as possible.

With a quiet pop, the four left Hogwarts grounds never to return there again.

They appeared instead in front of a beautiful, but ancient looking manor "Well…I'm home." said Severus; his arm lay across Harry's shoulder, keeping him close. They were free; Dumbledore would never get to them here. He hadn't been here since before his final year at Hogwarts. Since he was sixteen years old. Now he was coming home with his mate to experience it together.

"It's beautiful Sev," said Draco quietly staring at it.

"That's an understatement," breathed Ginny awed by the sight in front of her - she had never seen anything like it - other than Hogwarts of course.

"Let's go," said Harry, and together they walked to a place that was always going to be home to them. Reunited with Samantha, Serena, Alexander, Vincent and Greg. They celebrated well into the night. Not only had Harry killed Voldemort, Alexander and Serena's father had been taken care off as well as Vincent and Draco's.

Freedom had never looked more beautiful.

The papers over the next few weeks were amusing to say the least, Granger and Weasley had been publicly humiliated (with proof) in the newspaper. Panic was ensuring because of Harry's disappearance. A fortnight after Harry had killed Voldemort, they finally found out and celebrations ensuing. They never did find out who had killed him and how.

Dumbledore, was evicted by Hogwarts herself, Minerva made Headmistress. Dumbledore spent the rest of his life searching for Harry to no avail, he died alone two years later, it seemed old age finally caught up with him.

Nobody mourned his passing.

Nobody knew anything about Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger…they hadn't been seen since the paper had revealed their dirty deeds.

THE END

* * *

There finished! that's how i was always orignally going to finish the story so i stuck with it :) i wanted to show how Severus had affected Harry...letting out his Slytherin nature. No slytherin would have let that out of their sight without doing something about it. :) tell me what you thought! R&R bye


End file.
